Naruto The Demon Angel
by DrakenSword0z
Summary: On Rewrite
1. Chapter 1 : Power Revealed

Naruto Fanfiction

Title - Naruto The Demon Angel

Author – DrakenSword0z

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Somewhat powerful/godlike naruto

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech/Summon"**

"_Entity/Flashback thingy"_

"_**Justu"**_

Summary: When Jiraya was teaching Naruto to use the Kyuubi's chakra to be able to perform the summoning justu, he unlocked a bloodline as well as other power that were long forgotten.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH! DAMN YOU ERO-SENIN! IF I DIE, I'M GOING TO COME AND TEAR YOU TO PIECES AS A GHOST AND FORCE YOUR NUTS DOWN YOUR THROAT AFTER I RIP THEM OFF!" A blond haired nin spoke as he was descending. This ninja was known as Naruto, Konoha's Number One Hyper Active Ninja, and also known as the 'Dead Last'. His teacher Jiraiya had pushed over a cliff to see if Naruto could use the Kyuubi's chakra to perform the _**"Summoning Justu"**_, oh how Jiraiya was going to get it after this. Naruto desperately began to chakra to grip the walls of the canyon but he couldn't get a grip on the wall at all.

"Damn! I'm seriously going to die if I don't do something!"

**Naruto's Mind Scape**

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

"Ow…I feel like I've just been hit by a horse or something…" Naruto mumbled as he stood up and looked around. "Where the heck am I?" Naruto was in a place that looked like a sewer-like environment, he continued to look around until he heard a rather large growl behind him. Naruto slowly turned around almost screamed as he saw two crimson red glowing orbs staring at him from behind a cage.

"**Well, well, well, what do we have here…my vessel finally decides to come visit me…what do you want ningen?(Mortal?)" **it spoke, the light in the room brightened more until Naruto could see what was talking to him, it was a huge blood red fox with nine tails.

"Y-you're the Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted.

"**Of course I am, who else would I be mortal…" **the fox spoke.

"**Well then, let me guess…you're here because you need my chakra I assume?"**

"Er…yeah! I need some of your chakra or I'm going to die!"

"**Well, I certainly do not to intend on meeting the shinigami right now so I'll lend some for now nigen."** As soon as the fox said that, red chakra began to flow from the cage and envelop Naruto…

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!(Summoning Justu!)" **_Naruto called as a large amount of smoke exploded around him.

Jiraiya had a smirk on his until a large blinding flash erupted from the smoke. Jiraiya looked towards where Naruto was again, his jaw almost hit the floor as he stared. Naruto was glowing and blue aura around his body with two pure white feathered wings on his back giving Naruto a somewhat angel like appearance. Jiraiya shook himself from his shock as he noticed Naruto was in extreme pain.

"**Jiraiya! Why have you summoned me here!" **the giant toad known as Gambunta demanded as the Sannin jumped down on to his head and knelt beside Naruto.

"This is my student and your new summoner Uzumaki Naruto…hey gaki are you all right?" Jiraiya asked worriedly.

"So much pain…my body feels like its on fire! I feel like I'm going to explode!" Naruto spoke franticly as he rolled and clutched his body in pain. As the pain continued to rise Naruto's body began to glow again, his chakra began to flare insanely.

'Oh crap, this doesn't seem good…Gambunta, you better leave." Jiraiya spoke, then Gambunta poofed into smoke. Jiraiya caught Naruto as they landed on the ground.

Naruto then screamed in pain as his body continued to glow more brighter, he then began to yell to Jiraiya to stay away from him. Naruto was at his point of erupting until a voice spoke.

"_Heavenly Spirit Seal, hold his soul and body to stay as one."_

Naruto then felt relief as the pain slowly died away, he continued to breathe rapidly and sweat, he slowly tried to rise from the ground he legs gave away and he crashed.

"Take it easy gaki!(brat!) You shouldn't be trying to stand after that…that event."

Naruto was about protest until he heard the voice again.

"_Welcome to the angelhood my friend, in time, I will visit you and teach you your powers Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…"_ Naruto's eyes widen as he heard Namikaze. _"Now…sleep young one, you need it. We will meet soon…little brother..."_ Naruto's vision began to blur and soon he was in darkness. Jiraiya sighed as he noticed Naruto pass out from what just occurred but something was bugging Jiraiya after feeling that amount of Chakra, it felt so…familiar, he tried thinking about it but still had no clue, so he just shrugged it off and carried Naruto back to Konoha. Little did Jiraiya know, he and Naruto were being watched the entire time by a figure hidden in the trees, it was a young man that was in his early twenties, he wore a large black cloak that had sleeves that went beyond his hands and had somewhat rip marks at the end as well at the bottom of his cloak, his brown hair covered his right eye, three jagged scars across his face, his orange eye carefully watching the teacher and student leave.

"I can't believe the gaki awoken his powers Jack…it's been so long since I'd seen him, that was…say 4 to 5 years ago here." a voice spoke from above. Another young man, wearing a goggle like headband, he had spiky hair, jumped down landing next to the other one now identified as Jack.

"(Sigh) Let's just hope he doesn't still hate us for leaving him Helm, I felt guilty for doing so…" Jack spoke.

"But it was within reason of course…we were needed in the other worlds" another voice spoke out from behind. It was another man in his early twenties. He wore a black cloak like Jack without the rip marks, he wore a headband, had two silver white eyes and grey hair. He had a vertical scar on his left eye. He had a somewhat impassive face as he faced his other companions.

"I wonder if he'll remember us. Eh, Kyle-san?" Helm asked.

"He probably will remember, let us be ready for that moment too…let us make haste and meet...our ototo(little brother…right?)" The trio soon vanished from sight heading towards Konoha. As they made way Kyle was in deep thought of those years ago when they first met him and when they left.

Flashback

"_So, Kyle, why are we here again?" Helm asked. Kyle sighed as he answered. "I made a promise to a friend that I knew long ago." "And who was that Kyle-san?" this time Jack asked, he'd been curious about who was it that he made a promise to; he didn't ask the first time as finding it 'troublesome'. "He was a good friend, he was the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze, known as the Yellow Flash, and he was the last of his clan. Good sparring partner, pretty fast one too, boy our spars would get hectic." Kyle smiled at the memories that flowed through his mind; he continued to tell them. _

"_He asked me to do a favor for him, he wanted me to watch over his son...I told you guys about me and Shun fighting an immortal demon called the Kyuubi right?" Helm and Jack both nodded, when Kyle had described the Kyuubi, it seemed the Kyuubi was a tough match even for Kyle, especially when he had returned from a fight with an army of angels hunting for him. "Well you see, he used a technique called __**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin**__ to seal the Kyuubi. He sealed one half of the Kyuubi into himself, and the other into his newborn, Naruto with the help of the Shinigami." Kyle then gave a sigh and continued. "Well, it cost him his own life to use the technique to seal the Kyuubi. So now he is dead, and I am up keeping my promise. Me and Shun have been trying well say…make a deal with __**her**__-"_

_Helm suddenly choked on his spit and had a coughing fit, "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WAIT! HER? THE SHINGAMI IS A FEMALE?" Kyle and Jack resisted the urge for a face palm, how could Helm be so stupid. "Yes Helm, the shinigami in __'this world'__ is a female, should I remind you there is not only one shinigami there are lots of them you baka!(idiot) Who the hell would want all that dam paper work!" Kyle replied with some anger in his voice with an eye twitch. "(Sigh) Anyways, me and Shun have been try to make a deal for Minato's soul, and we did, but she wants something that is very hard to get." "And what is that?" Jack asked curiously. _

"_She wants the soul of Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru the Sannin. And they have been proving quite a problem to get. That's why I have you two here as well; you'll be helping me find those two miserable creations…plus Jack is an extreme at ninjutsu, he wasn't called the 'Master of the Shadow Arts'or 'The Silent Assassin' for nothing, you however are excellent in being a bulldozer and juggernaut, and you're good at most ninja arts as well…" the two nodded before Helm spoke. "Wait, you only told us about Naruto's dad, what about his mother?" Helm asked. Kyle's face darkened, his eye's showed pain and sadness, something rare for Kyle and surprising for Jack and Helm._

"_His mother died from giving birth, her nam was Kushina Uzumaki she was from Whirlpool Country and known as the Red Death as many peple say, like Minato, she was the last of her clan, the Uzumaki's, now there is only three left…" Kyle replied. _

"_Wait three?" Helm spoke again._

"_That includes Naruto but the other two, I do not know of but I can sense that they are Uzumaki's. They are the last of the Uzumaki's, Naruto is both Namikaze and Uzumaki." Helm and Jack nodded as they continued to walk down the path. After an hour or so later, the gates of Konoha was in sight._

"_So that's Konoha eh?" Helm spoke. "Pretty impressive. Hey, why do you have you hood on Kyle?"_

"_I don't want to be recognized yet, I was known as the Divine Angel during the 3__rd__ Shinobi war, I am greatly hated alongside with the Yellow Flash in Iwa. If any of the shinobi recognizes me here and rumor gets out, Konoha was be in trouble. Most of the citizens never saw my face only the shinobi's." Kyle replied. _

_As the trio reached the gates the guards asked for identification and they were allowed through. After they were far away enough Kyle removed his hood. An hour later, the trio were eating at a restaurant, they sat and chatted for a while then paid for their meals. After a bit they were in a different part of town still looking for Naruto. The three stopped for a moment and looked around, they were deciding to split until Jack noticed a young blond child at least 6 years old with whiskers on his cheeks, he wore raggy clothing and was dirty. He had a sad expression on his face and was staring at the ground as he walked through the streets while people glared and whispered hateful things about the young child. This really brought up some bad memories for Jack._

"_I see…he too is hated by his own people, they can't see that he is the Kyuubi's jailor, they only see him as a monster. How similar can our lives be? I too was hated by my village for being a demi-dragon. Forced to endure the pain every day, which led me to a life of crime as a bandit until Kyle saved me from my darkness…" Jack thought, when he continued to hear the people curse quietly at the boy, Jack began to growl in anger, that was until Kyle put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Calm down my friend, we have found what we need."_

"_Kyle-san, is that kid him?" Helm asked. Kyle nodded yes in response. Helm then walked his way to Naruto. "Hey kid!" Helm called._

_The child Naruto froze on his spot, he turned around to see Helm walking towards him. Naruto tensed up and looked in fear at Helm as he walked closer. People all stared at Helm to see what he would do. When Helm was close enough to Naruto, he kneeled down to Naruto's level and looked into his eyes they showed fear, loneliness, pain, and sorrow. Helm felt sympathy for the kid._

"_So kid…you're Naruto, am I right?" _

_Naruto tilted his head sideways as he continued to look at Helm. "Ne ne, me Naruto, who are you mister, are you going to hurt me?" This caused Helm to frown a bit before smiling. "What? No way, I don't hurt little kids, those that do though…" Helm glared at the people around him. "those that do, they don't deserve the right to be called human, nor deserve the right to live. As for me, the name's Helm." This made some people scowl and glare with hatred and whisper "demon lover". Helm flared some of his killing intent which made some people gasps for air and almost suffocate them, but it didn't affect Naruto as it wasn't directed at him. Suddenly Naruto's stomach growled rather quite loudly, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in embarrassment. Helm gave a little chuckle._

"_Well Naruto-kun, you seem hungry come on let me take you somewhere to eat." Helm spoke, at first Naruto hesitated but then finally agreed as his stomach growled more. Helm the took a friendly hold on Naruto's hand which frightened him at first but Helm said it was okay and placed him on his shoulders. They then strode their way on the street until Helm got back to Kyle and Jack who were waiting, this caused Naruto tense up a bit._

"_Yo, I'm back." Helm formed a smile on his face. "Is that kid really Naruto, Kyle-san?" Jack asked. "Yeah, this is him alright." Kyle spoke then Helm introduced them to Naruto._

_Naruto, these two here are my friends, the one with the scars across his face is Jack, the other with the scar on his left eye is Kyle." Naruto was a bit nervous of the two, he wasn't quite sure of them yet, but since Helm trusted them, so could he. _

"_Em…nice to meet you…" Naruto spoke, as Helm set Naruto back on the ground from his shoulders both Kyle and Jack come closer and knelt down to Naruto's height, this caused Naruto to back up behind Helm's leg. "Don't worry Naruto, they're my friends, they don't hurt little kids either. Even if they tried to, I'll beat the living crap out of them." Helm assured. "Says the one who always gets his ass kicked by us." Jack added in, this caused Helm to eye twitch._

"_Anyways…hello Naruto-kun, nice to meet you, I'm Kyle." For the first time in a while, Kyle smiled; his face showed love, and care towards Naruto. His hand was held out waiting for a shake of approval. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but accepted seeing that Kyle was friendly. "Hi Kyle-san, me Naruto!" Naruto then gave his signature fox grin, Jack chuckled at how it made Naruto looked cute. Naruto then turned his attention Jack. "Good to meet you Naruto-kun, the name is Jack. High Five?" In an instant Naruto gave Jack a high five in approval. The suddenly again, Naruto's stomach growled again._

"_Oh right, food! Hey Naruto-kun, whaddja want to eat eh?" Helm asked._

"_RAMEN! RAMEN!" Naruto excitedly chanted, Kyle chuckled at his act. They remember passing by a place called Ichiraku Ramen so they headed their way there thus this started a long relationship with Naruto. _

_2 years later…_

_Naruto was now 8 years old and he was in the Ninja Academy, Kyle, Helm, and Jack are considered to be his brothers as he called them nii-chan when they talked. During the course of 2 years, Jack helped out Naruto with his work at the academy sensing that the teachers would try to sabotage him in his learning, Jack has been teaching Naruto in the art of perfect stealth and killing, Jack even taught him__** Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**_ (_**Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu)**__. Helm was been helping Naruto out by training with his strength and stamina (even though Naruto has a ton of it) they had little spars of taijustu the reason he could this was that Helm would make a Shadow Clone in a child form of himself when he was 7, the clone retained all the skills but it only had the strength of a child which was Kyle's doing. Kyle had helped Naruto on working with his mind and chakra reserves by teaching him some tree walking and meditation. _

_Little did Naruto know though, today was the day his nii-sans were leaving, as he returned home in his apartment, he saw his brothers but they all had guilty expressions on their faces. Naruto decided to ask them what's up. "Nii-san? Why are you all sad?"_

"_Naruto…we're sorry…we hate to tell you this…we…have to go somewhere…" Kyle said in a very guilty tone. Suddenly Jack appeared in front of him and tapped his fore head with his index finger, Naruto felt drowsy then he fell to the floor hearing Kyle's last words "Forgive us Naruto…but we promise to return…" and Naruto was out like a light bulb but a single tear escaped his eye as he black out._

Flashback End

"Yo, Kyle? Kyle you there? Hello?" Helm snapped his fingers in front of Kyle's face until he got a reaction. "Hmm? What is it Helm-san?" Kyle asked, Helm frowned at that. "You were spacing out for a bit, you okay?" "Yes, just…thinking…let's keep going." The trio continued onwards to Konoha, they all had high hopes that Naruto would forgive them for their leaving, they then quickened their pace as Konoha was in sight, they were all eager to reunite with their ototo once more.

-END of Chapter 1.

And I am done with my first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! This has been on my mind for a while, so I decided to do this. Review if you like, if you don't then don't.

Anyways DrakenSword0z here is outta here!


	2. Chapter 2 : Reunion

Naruto Fanfiction

Title – Naruto The Demon Angel

Author – DrakenSword0z

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Somewhat powerful/godlike naruto

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech/Summon"**

"_Entity/Flashback thingy"_

"_**Justu"**_

Chapter 2

"Augh…what happened?" Naruto groaned as he awoke, he noticed he was in a hospital room and sighed. "Man, what did I do this time…" he thought for a moment until he recalled of that voice in his head when his chakra was going crazy.

"…_I will visit you and teach you your powers Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…"_

Why did the voice call him Namikaze? But most of all that voice had sounded so familiar to him…that voice sounded like someone from long ago. Naruto continued to think until someone entered the room. It was the Hokage and his teacher Jiraiya. "Hey Jiji, hey ero-sennin." Naruto called out. "Gaki! It's Jiraiya, not ero-sennin!" Jiraiya scowled in annoyance at the nickname. "Naruto…" Sarutobi spoke. "…how are you feeling…and can you tell me what happened?" Naruto nodded and told them he was fine then told them about when he talked to the Kyuubi about giving him chakra and him having intense pain afterwards, but what surprised thew two adults the most was the when he told them of the other voice he heard. "The voice…it called me by my last name but with Namikaze…Jiji? Who's Namikaze? Was he my dad?" Sarutobi sighed, he knew this day would come, but not this early. "Naruto…(sigh)your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash and the Yodaime Hokage." This caused Naruto's eye's to widen in shock and surprise, his father was the Fourth Hokage.

"Man…the place still looks the same, Kyle-san…" Helm noted as he looked around Konoha on top of the roof tops. "Of course it's still the same, it's only been say…5 years or so…" Jack added in, Kyle however was silent, lots of old memories that he had when he spent time with Naruto began to flood into his mind again. "I sense him nearby…that way…towards the hospital." Kyle spoke in a monotone voice. The trio soon vanished from the spot in an instant.

"How do you think he'll react when he remembers us Kyle?" Jack asked, Kyle however was thinking the same thing as well. "When we left, we broke his heart, even I do not know the outcome of us meeting again…but let us hope he shall forgive us in leaving him behind to fend for himself." Kyle replied with a small hint of guilt in his voice. "Hold…we're here…he's in there with Sarutobi and Jiraiya…" Kyle spoke and pointed to a window showing three people inside a room, one a blonde child, one an old man in Kage Clothing, another old man with long white spiky hair. "What do you think they're talking about?" Helm asked, Kyle only continued to stare at Naruto, then a single tear fell from left eye and slid down his cheek. It was painful to see Naruto again, but it was happy as well. "I do not know…" was Kyle's only reply.

Naruto , and his teacher and the hokage had just finished talking about his parents as well as his heritage, the Kyuubi, everything. It was quite difficult to take all this information in, but he was able to cope with it. When he found out his father had sealed the Kyuubi in him, Naruto, felt some small amount of anger, but yet it was soon replaced by respect and happiness, his father had protected those that were precious to him and a village that he loved from the Kyuubi. He then decided to speak.

"Jiji…ero-sennin…can I have some time alone for a bit…I need to think…" Naruto asked politely, the two adults nodded and left the room, leaving Naruto to think.

"He's alone now…want to try to get him to meet us?" Helm asked, Kyle thought for a moment before nodding. "I'll try…" Kyle placed his hand in a meditating position with his eyes closed and legs crossed before his body began to glow blue.

Naruto was thinking…he was doing a lot of thinking about all the information he just had received until something interrupted his thoughts. _"Hello again Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…"_ this caused Naruto's eye's to widen in alarm. _"Do not worry my friend…it me again, the voice you had heard earlier, do you remember what I told you?_ Naruto thought for a moment before speaking in his mind.

'Yes, I remember, you said that you would teach to use that power I had awoken, yes?' _"Correct little one, now…I need you to meet me now…"_ the voice replied, but Naruto the protested. 'I can't leave the hospital without them releasing me from it first.' "_I see…then after you are released, meet me by the ramen stand, I shall be awaiting you there, as well as some friends…"_ the voice spoke, as the connection was breaking, he heard its last words. _"We will meet again…ototo…"_ this caused Naruto to frown in confusion, did he know this person?

Kyle's eyes opened and his body ceased to glow as the connection broke, Helm and Jack were eager to hear their conversation. "Well?" Helm spoke first. "He'll meet us as soon as possible after he is released from the hospital, I told him to meet us by the ramen stand when he gets out." Kyle replied in a monotone voice. "Then let us go, it won't be long till he is soon released." Jack spoke in, Helm and Kyle nodded and they all stood up and vanished, Kyle in a swirl of crystals flowing towards the ramen stand, Helm in a burst of flames, and Jack fazing to nothing. They all had to same thought in their minds.

'We will meet again soon…ototo…"

Half an hour later

Naruto had been released from the hospital a few minutes ago, he was quickly making him way towards Ichiraku Ramen, when he got he saw nobody there so he waited. After 10 minutes or so Naruto sighed with a saddened expression, that person, that voice had lied to him, he was about to leave until he bumped into someone which caused Naruto to fall onto his haunches. "Oof! Ne ne…sorry sir…" Naruto apologized, he stood to and continued to leave until the stranger called him something he hadn't heard long ago.

"It's okay whiskers, accidents happen." This caused Naruto's eyes to widen in shock, he slowly turned his head around to look at the stranger until he saw his face. It was the same one he remembered when he was six years old, the same caring and loving face of his nii-san…Helm. "N-nii-s-san?" Naruto stuttered as tears began to stream down his face. The man's smile grew wider and replied. "Yo, it's good to see you again…Naruto-kun." "NII-SAAANNN!" Naruto screamed as he tackled his brother in a hug, Naruto began to cry and sob furiously on Helm's cloak. Helm's eye's too began to water and tears began to fall. "Nii-san! I missed you so much! Why did you leave me behind! Why? Why? Why? Don't leave me ever again! I don't want to be alone ever again!" Naruto shouted as he cried on Helm's chest and Helm tried to soothe his ototo. "It's okay ototo…I'm here…I won't leave you again, sshhh…" Naruto continued to cry until he heard something drop from behind, he quickly turned his head only to have more tears fall. It was his other brothers, Kyle-nii-san and Jack-nii-san, they both had smiling face filled with love and care.

"Hello ototo…it's good to see you again…" Jack spoke, Kyle followed after. "Hello again…Naruto-kun." "N-NII-SAAANNNNN!" Naruto cried out once more and grabbed onto Jacks and Kyle's cloaks and sobbing onto them. They bother knelt down to Naruto's level and began to comfort him, Jack was hugging him while Kyle was holding Naruto's hand and rubbing the back of his head. They both had tears running down their faces. They were all happy to see each other once more after 5 years.

"Why? Why do you all have to leave me?" Naruto demanding between his sobs, he wanted to know they all had left him on his own, left all alone again. Kyle then answered his question. "Because ototo…we had…tons of important things to do, they…were very dangerous, and if we took you…you would've died, we didn't want that…so he had to…leave you behind again…we're sorry for doing that…but now, we won't leave you again ototo." Naruto's head rose from Jack's chest, his eyes were red from crying. "P-pr-promise?" Naruto asked, Kyle, Jack, and Helm all spoke as one to answer that. "We promise…we promise to stay by your side till the very end ototo." Naruto began to cry again, holding his nii-san evermore tightly, little did they all know, the demon inside Naruto was watching warily of the unfolding event.

'…**humans…they never cease to amaze me with their ways…' **Kyuubi thought, something inside made the fox feel happy.

'…**is this what it means to be loved by others? I have much to think about…'**

5 minutes later…

Naruto and his brothers were walking around the streets of Konoha, Naruto was riding ontop of Helms shoulders just like back then when they first met. They were all happy, their wounds on their hearts finally healed. They were chatting happily to themselves until Naruto remembered something. "Ne…Kyle-nii-san, there was a voice earlier today that told me about learning to use my powers that I unlocked recently-." "Don't worry ototo…that was actually me…I was the one that contacted you through your mind, and yes I'm the one who will be teaching you to use your powers." Kyle put in, this caused Naruto's eyes to widen a bit before having a small smile, no wonder why that voice and presence felt familiar, it was his nii-san, Kyle that spoke to him and he would be the one teaching him to use his newfound powers,. "Thank you nii-san…" Naruto spoke, this made Kyle a bit confused. "For what Naruto-kun?" "For using that seal to suppress my power when it awoken…it hurt a lot…" Kyle winced a little at that, it indeed was painful for Naruto, if he had not placed the Heavenly Seal, Naruto might have died, he was about to reply when Naruto spoke again. "…and thank you for keeping your promise from 5 years ago." Kyle then smiled at that, Naruto was right, he did keep his promise, his promise to meet Naruto again when they left. "You're welcome Naruto-kun…I'm happy to see you again, you've grown well since then."

"So…Naruto-kun? Who are your teammates?" Jack asked with curiosity, Naruto frowned for a bit before speaking. "The duck-butt Uchiha Sasuke, and the annoying banshee Haruno Sakura (Sorry no NarutoXSakura, I don't hate her, I just never liked her at all)." Helm chuckled at the nickname Naruto gave for the Uchiha, duck-butt. Kyle and Jack frowned, they knew how arrogant most Uchiha's were, except Uchiha Obito, he was a good kid, but he always seemed to be hiding something with his fun attitude, and Uchiha Itachi, Kyle thought of him as a younger brother as well, he knew Itachi was framed, but he needed more evidence of who did frame him. The Haruno's they both did not like, they did whatever they can do to gain power, and this disgusted them greatly, they were a disgrace in human society.

"Okay…then who's your sensei on that team ototo?" Helm asked, Naruto scowled before replying. "Hatake Kakashi, he told me he was being forced by the _**council**_to teach Sasuke-teme…", Kyle's killing intent rose for a bit for falling, oh boy, he was going to give hell to the council, especially the civilian council, he always wondered why they even had positions in there. He was going to have a long talk with Hiruzen about the council when he had the chance. "…but don't worry, I found another teacher named Jiraiya, he's a sannin and he's teaching me, he taught me how to use the Kyuubi's chakra and how to use _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)**_." "Oh, so lemme guess, you have the toads as your contract?" Kyle asked, Naruto nodded yes. "Oh, that's good! You have a good summoning contract; you know…you could have another contract? Did you know that?" Naruto was surprised when Kyle told him that, he never knew that. "You…can? Is that even possible?" "Of course it is, I happen to have two? The first one is my personal one by blood; the second is a phoenix contract it was sure a pain in the ass to even obtain it, I was thinking about getting a hydra one but those are just as difficult to find like the phoenix so I basically called quits on that one…for now."

"Oh? What's your personal contract?" Naruto asked with a tilted head, Kyle chuckled at the act. "C'mon Naruto, that only works when you're younger, women would go kawaii if they saw that when you were younger. Anyways, my personal contract, I will show use when we get to a good secluded spot in the forest, you father even had it too, but it requires a tremendous amount of chakra, since you know about the Kyuubi know, your father couldn't use it after his fight with…that _**bastard**_." Kyle spat out the last word with intense venom in it, he wouldn't ever forget that person, and he was the reason Kushina and Minato died. If he ever found that bastard again, he'll personally enjoy tearing his soul apart for Shinigami-chan, Kyle then continued. "Even if he did use, he would've died from chakra exhaustion, that _**bastard**_, had put up a good fight, even I underestimated him." Jack and Helm were thinking for a moment until the part with that Minato could summon Kyle's personal contract suddenly shot up in their head. 'Wait a minute…does that mean Minato was…_**his blood brother**_?" Jack's and Helm's eyes widened as big as dinner plates as they came to that conclusion, they both turned their heads to Kyle who was only starring at the road with an impassive face, but it was hinted that there was anger and guilt in it. "Kyle…only those by blood can summon them…did you perform the blood ritual?" Jack asked, this made Naruto frown in confusion. Kyle only sighed in response. "Yes…but I had a good reason too, you see, when he was still alive, we were both sent out on an SSS Rank mission before he became Hokage, he almost died on that mission from blood loss…so I did the blood brother ritual to save him. I couldn't let Kushina's lover die, plus I thought of him as my own brother as well. So I did what I did." Kyle replied, Naruto however was still confused and asked.

"What does that mean Kyle-nii-san?" Kyle again sighed then explained. "What it means Naruto…is…that I…am your blood relative."

-END of Chapter 2

Cliffhanger…ish…right? Aw well…

I'm done with chapter 2, yay. Review if you like! If you don't…then don't. Sorry for NarutoXSakura Fans, sorry…I just don't really like her at all, I don't hate her, it just simply didn't like her, Naruto in the animie/manga saved her a bunch of times yet she still fawns over for Sasuke who actually tried to kill her. Plus I don't think this will be a NarutoXHinata one either, it's overused too much. Hope you enjoyed it!

Anyways DrakenSword0z here is outta here!


	3. Chapter 3 : Lets Start the Training

Naruto Fanfiction

Title – Naruto The Demon Angel

Author – DrakenSword0z

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Somewhat powerful/godlike naruto

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech/Summon"**

"_Entity/Flashback thingy"_

"_**Justu"**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"NANI!" a loud screech echoed throughout the village. Kyle was standing with a painful ringing in his ears, Helm was floored rolling in pain from the loud deafening screech, and Jack was on knees, his hands covering his ears.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? MAKE ME LOSE MY HEARING!" Helm quickly shouted at the top of his lungs while giving an evil death glare at Naruto. Naruto began to sweat from the glare, oh boy he remembered what would happen when he gave him that glare. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Eh…heh heh heh…sorry…but is it true Kyle-nii-san?" he asked, Kyle only gave a nod for an answer when he recovered from the ringing in his ears. "Naruto…when we were here earlier today, we saw you talking with Jiraya and Sarutobi in the hospital…were they telling about your heritage?" "Eh? Well…yeah…it's still a lot to take in…I mean…my own dad…the Fourth Hokage…sealed the Kyuubi into his son…me, and my mom…" Naruto had a somewhat depressed expression, he failed at hiding it. "Don't worry Naruto, they both loved you very much." Kyle spoke and rubbed Naruto's hair. Naruto grew a faint smile his mind clicked. "Oh right, now I recall from earlier, you said you'd be teaching me how to use my powers nii-san?" "Ah yes, I will be teaching you how to use your powers that you've awoken." "Yosh! When do we start?" "Well…hmm…you know that seems a bit difficult since the finals are nearing and you're training under Jiraya…but…we'll work it out somehow." Naruto thought for a moment before having an idea pop into his mind. "Well how about after when I finish my training sessions with Jiraya?"

"Hmm…well that could work…but you'll be tired by then though…" "Ah c'mon Jack-san, he was stamina freak back then, I still bet he's still one now, right kid?" Helm spoke in with a grin, Kyle only sighed as the four continued to walk down the street. "Hn…fine I guess that could work well." "YATTA! CAN WE START NOW?" Naruto shouted excitedly. "Sure gaki, lets head on over to the forest of death!" Helm spoke excitedly as well, Kyle sighed before he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they both disappeared in a swirl of crystals flowing into multiple directions, Helm bursted into flames that soon died away leaving nothing, Jack soon took one last look around before phasing out from existence.

- 7 minutes later in the Forest of Death

A swirl of crystals flowed through the air before swirling down to the forest floor, it began to materialize two forms, after a small flash of light, Kyle was standing while Naruto was on his knees panting."Guh! I still need to get used to that…" Naruto asked, before Kyle could speak and burst of flames appeared and a form materializing from thin air, it was Jack and Helm. "Well…now that were here, let's begin, me and you Naruto!" Helm shouted. "YOSH! YEAH LETS—wait…what are we going to work on? Strength, stamina, speed, or—…" before Naruto could finish, Helm had an insane smile on his face while cracking his knuckles. The hairs on Naruto's neck began to jolt. "Oh…this is how we're going to…_**train**_…Naruto…me…beating the living shit out of ya till ya improve!" Helm then vanished in an instant, before Naruto could react he felt the air get knocked out of him and was sent flying. "Cough!* GAH! AIE! MATTE! MATTE!" "NO WAITING KID! GET READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" "GYYAAAAAAHHH! AAAIIIEEEEE!"

Kyle and Jack on sweat dropped at Helm's insane attacks, this was going to be a long day indeed, and anyone who could hear the screams could only pity whoever is receiving the torture.

- An hour or so later

Back to certain area in the forest of death, or…what the area used to be. There were tons of smoking craters, hell, there was one half the size of a football field. Trees and splinters littered the landscape in the area; it was no more than a barren wasteland now. There two figures at one huge smoking crater, one was lying face down on the dirt the other was standing and stretching his limbs. "Heh…heh…that was fun…just like old times! Hehehe…" Helm chuckled insanely, he hadn't tried this much to catch someone for a while, Naruto was face down on the dirt, mumbling muffled curses at Helm. "Ah c'mon, don't be too serious about it kid! It was fun!" "Don't be too serious? Don't be too serious! Ya almost killed me with that insane _**Katon Jutsu**_!" Naruto growled out. "Well gaki, that was the only thing that would've been enough to get you! Next time use more than _**Kage Bushins**_ we taught you more than that gaki, now get up, next sensei is Jack-san!" Naruto only continued to grumble to himself as he walked to where Kyle and Jack were waiting.

"Sigh*…this is going to take a bit…" Jack went through some hand seals before saying _**"Doton: Dosekiryū (Earth Release: Mudslide)"**_ Jack punched the ground and a wave of dirt began to flow effectively covering up the craters that littered the field. Jack then placed his hands together as if praying before saying,_** "Mokuton Hijustu: Jukai Kōtan(Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)!"**_ Trees began to sprout and grow, replacing all the other ones that have been long destroyed by Helm's _**training**_. "Yo Naruto-kun, did ya have fun with your nii-san?" Jack spoke as Naruto came into sight. "Jeez ya think I had fun? Helm-teme almost killed me with a _**Katon Jutsu**_ I never heard of…I think it was… _**Katon: Gurandoha~aha~a bakuha(Fire Release: Grand Nuke Explosion, correct me if I'm wrong on the romanji translation, I used Google translate not a very reliable source)**_." Jack sighed in annoyance, he restrictly told Helm, to NOT use that jutsu when sparring, Jack remembered a very bad past occurrence which pissed off Kyle beyond belief, forcing him to reverse time on the spot to fix it. "That baka is so getting it later…" Jack muttered under his breath, Helm then suddenly sneezed, thinking someone was going to get him later.

"Anyways…sit here, since now you've met your…tenant right?" Naruto gave a nod. "Okay anyways, I and Kyle are going to be surfing through your mindscape to see if there are any…serious damages in there…" Jack lied, the real reason was to have a little talk with the Kyuubi. "So now let's get started shall we? Don't be alarmed if you feel someone prodding your mind, that's just us." Naruto nodded again and they all closed their eyes and focused their concentration, while Jack and Kyle were reaching into Naruto's mindscape.

-**Naruto's Mindscape**

This was the second time Naruto had been here, it was the same sewer like place. He was looking around until he spotted the cage with two red glowing eyes.

"**Well…we meet again gaki, didn't expect you to come here…now what do you want?"** the fox spoke. "Errrmm….well, you see….me and my nii-sans were just umm…training…..eheheheh…" Naruto replied nervously, Kyuubi only growled and rolled its eyes. "Now, now, Kyuubi. You don't need to be mean to the kid." A voice spoke out, Naruto looked around for the voice, while Kyuubi, growled. "So…this is Kyuubi eh?" another voice spoke in, then the two figures walked out from the shadows, it was Jack and Kyle, Jack was looking curiously at the giant demon fox while Kyle was giving an impassive look. **"Who and what are you doing here?"** the fox asked, while glancing at Kyle as if trying to remember something.

"Me? Oh, well I'm Jack, one of Naruto's nii-sans, while this guy next to me is Kyle-san, another one of Naruto's nii-sans. And we came here to talk." Jack replied to the Kyuubi's question, the fox had a surprised expression after hearing Kyle's name but hid it well. **"What do you want from me? Especially you…"** The fox replied with narrowed eyes at Kyle, he only gave a sigh of annoyance. "C'mon Kyu-chan…you don't need to be a downer. That was way back, I had no choice but to give you a beat down…" "Wait…Kyu-chan?" Naruto shouted out in confusion. "The Kyuubi is a girl!" "Yes Naruto…Kyuubi is a girl, c'mon, show him your human form Kitit. The fox grew a tick mark at that last part. **"Teme! Don't call me Kitkit!"** "Why kitkit? It sounds suiting for you or would you rather have me call you Nini(Neenee)?" Kyle spoke while smiling, but his voice sounded different, it sounded a bit younger, Naruto noticed Kyle's right (Kyle's right) eye that was crimson red instead of silvery white. The color faded back to normal before Kyle was clutching his head and gave a few shakes. Kyuubi only growled in more annoyance before changing her form, a sudden bright flash enveloped the room before fading. When Naruto looked to where the fox originally was, he saw the sight of a young woman about 14 to 17 years of age. She wore a red kimono, she had crimson eyes with slitted pupils, a very slender face and body, her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her robes showed her cleavage about D size but still a C, and she had nine fluffy red tails swaying behind her.

"Wow…she's beautiful…" Naruto could only get out form his mouth as he stared at the red beauty in front of him. **"Oh? Like what you see Naruto-kun?"** she spoke seductively, Naruto had a small blush on his face. Jack and Kyle chuckled at Naruto's reaction. "Looks like someone found a girlfriend Kyle-san." "Indeed, I'm so proud of you Naruto! As well as you KitNi(Kit-Knee, sounds sorta like kidney)!" Kyuubi only grew a tick mark on her head with a small tint of pink on her cheeks, Naruto only turned more red. "Kyle-nii-san? Why is it that you and Kyuubi talk as if you're friends?" Naruto asked curiously, Kyle's eyes both turned crimson red and he spoke out with the same voice from earlier. "Classified!" he spoke with a huge grin that would've split his face along with a…creepy eye smile with upside down U's. "Can we get back to business?" Jack cut in, 'Kyle' only huffed before his eye's returned to their silvery color, he then had a serious impassive look again. "All right, Naruto, can you change your mindscape a bit, the sewer system just seems to give me a creepy measure to it for some reason." "How do I do that?" "Umm…try concentrating think up something, it should work." Everything was still for one moment before the world began to shape shift, the water began to recede, grass and trees began to sprout and rise from the ground, a lake formed about twenty meters way, the ceiling was replaced with a sky, but it was no ordinary sky, one half was a regular blue sky with the sun, the other half showed space, the stars, and moon. The landscape had twilight lighting in it.

"Well…this is interesting, quiet creative Naruto-kun." Jack spoke as he and Naruto continued to look around the scape with some awe, Kyle only rose an eyebrow, this was almost similar the setting was almost similar to his mindscape. After looking around the scape, the trio took notice with Kyuubi, the cage that held her was gone, she now could move around in the mindscape, but she was still bonded to Naruto with the hint of a collar-like necklace around her neck. **"Now, this is much more pleasing than the plain sewer system."** she spoke, then in an instant, the land beneath them began to rumble before breaking way from the ground. It continued to float higher into the sky until it stopped at a certain height, the landmass then split into four pieces, the man main stayed at its central position while the others floated away setting up a triangle formation around the main landmass that circled it slowly. They were all connected to the main landmass by magical glowing chains, then a beautiful Japanese style mansion bursted from behind the group. It was surrounded by a moon colored wall, within the wall it held a beautiful garden with koi ponds and a waterfall. "Wow…now this is just…insane…" Jack muttered, Kyle nodded in agreement; this was just impressive for such a creative mind at such a young age. Naruto was slack jawed too, he never knew he could be this creative, Kyuubi only drooled, now this! Was something more comfy than before! **"I think I found myself the right mate…" **she quietly whispered.

"Impressive kid, you never fail to surprise me!" Jack spoke with a smile, Naruto returned the smile back. Kyle's eyes then turned crimson and he veered his head towards Kyuubi and whispered in her ear. "Oi! Kyu-chan! I wonder how creative he'll be when you and him are together in bed now add that with his insane stamina." Kyuubi, only blushed tomato red and grew a tick mark, 'Kyle' had a cheshire cat grin on his face and he was chuckling to himself through his grin. **"You are going to get it later when I have to chance!"** she dangerously spoke. 'Kyle's' grin only grew larger before the color faded from his eyes and his grin faded and had a bored look. He muttered something about "troublesome splits" before turning his attention back to Naruto and Jack who were still viewing the place. "Anyhow…Jack? Start the training with otouto, me and Kyu-chan are going to have a talk." Kyle spoke and Jack nodded in return. Kyle then soon led Kyuubi away from Jack and Naruto and went into the mansion; they entered the living room before Kyle sat on a futon as well as Kyuubi.

"All right, Kyu-chan…now let me say this…sorry for beating you up twelve (is that right?) years ago." She only sighed before nodding, accepting the apology. "Now…let me ask you this…does he have it?" Kyuubi only thought for a moment before making her reply. **"Yes he does, but it seems they are fighting for dominance but they seem to be on equal footing. They won't truly form yet until he unlocks either one of them, but that would risk losing one over the other…"** "Don't worry, I have a solution for that if that were to happen, Minato had the same problem too." **"How long do you think it will take to awaken it?"** "Well…it could take a while but it should awaken soon though…"

-Back where Jack and Naruto are…

"Okee-dokee now…Naruto, I'm going to be teaching you a ninjutsu that I happen to favor a lot, I call it _**Shadow Spectator **_or _**Shadow Entity**_, basically, this jutsu allows you to become one with the shadows and you can get to one area to another as long as there are shadows in the area, so a Nara Clan shadow attack won't do much good if you're using this ability since they're just offering a quick escape route." "Whoa…that's a cool jutsu nii-san!" "But! It comes with a hazard though…" Jack suddenly shuddered as if remembering something. "You see, when you're traveling in the shadows, merging is fine but moving from one spot to another in an instant is…quiet dangerous…" "Why nii-san?" "Well, you say that I met the Shadow Goddess, the shadows are her domain, and she only permits merging but not too much instant travelling. And you could say…I had a few run-ins with her…had to _**please**_ her when she caught me." Jack once again shuddered at the memory. "So…don't fast travel around while merged with the shadows too much…or you could end up losing your virginity…" Jack muttered the last part.

-Out in the real world…

"Hmm…what to do, what to do, what to do…so boring…" Helm muttered as he thought, around him were sizzling and burning bodies of various predators in the forest of death, Helm apparently went on a pyromaniac killing spree on the predators. "Ugh…so bored! How long are they going to take? I just wish I wasn't put on guard duty…peh…" Helm suddenly jumped from his spot to avoid an incoming pounce form a giant tiger. Helm quickly reared his fist backwards and leaped towards the tiger sent his fist into the tiger's skull, killing it instantly, when it hit the ground, it causing a massive earthquake about a mile radius. "Thanks for ruining my sense of thought baka!" Helm accused the dead corpse, he just then jumped form the spot to avoid another tiger. Helm quickly did a quick sweep breaking the leg of the tiger, it roared in agony and pain form its wound from the inferior creature. "Fricken(CRUNCH!)overfed(WHACK)oversized(PUNCH!)HOUSE CAT! YA RUINED MY THOUGHT AS WELL!" Helm began to violently beat the tiger to death only for him to heal the wounds and beat it up again and repeat the same process.

"Hey mister author! Ya mind giving me a decent challenge?" Helm roared to the skies, a second or so later, he was in another area, he was standing in a middle of a street. A roar from behind made him spin around only to say "Fuck me…you got to be kidding me…" as he trailed his eye's higher and higher, to view the monster, that monster was Godzilla, King of the Monsters. "Sure I'm immortal but this is just plain mean…" Helm muttered as he sulked with a cloud of doom over his head.

- END

And I am done with my third chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long, been having a lot of work to do lately. Review if you like, if you don't then don't review at all.

Anyways DrakenSword0z here is outta here!


	4. Chapter 4 : Naruto is Good Boy!

Naruto Fanfiction

Title – Naruto The Demon Angel

Author – DrakenSword0z

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Somewhat powerful/godlike naruto

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech/Summon"**

"_Entity/Flashback thingy"_

"_**Justu"**_

"**Kyle, there is something I need to tell you."** Kyuubi spoke while looking at Kyle. "Then I will hear it. "He replied, curious about what she wanted to say to him. **"For some reason, I have this weird feeling about something. When I think about it, I only get images and memories of Kushina, Naruto's mother."** Kyle frowned at that, why did she want to bring her up all the sudden? "What about Kushina-san?" **"I…I don't know, but there's this odd feeling I have when I think about her…a feeling that I can't really explain" **she replied, Kyle frowned more thinking about then turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Pant!* Pant!* Pant!* whew*…nii-san, that shadow jutsu consumes a lot of chakra!" Naruto spoke between his breathes. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the drain once you use it for a while, look, here comes Kyle-san and your girlfriend." "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto shouted while blushing like crazy, Kyuubi also heard the outburst and had a small tint of pink on her cheeks, 'Kyle' just chuckled at the act. "Oh don't deny it otouto, you like her a lot! I can see it in your face and eyes. I'm so proud of ya kid!" Jack continued to tease Naruto who was fuming and turning redder than a tomato. Kyuubi and Kyle continued to watch the two bicker until Kyle leaned towards Kyuubi to whisper in her ear. "So Kitkit! When are you going to score with him eh?" "WHAM! A fist arced in a uppercut greeted Kyle's face and sent him flying in an arc, to a surprise another Kyle-look alike shot out from the other. The first Kyle landed with a loud thud on his back, the second look-alike landed on the back of his head with an even louder thud cracking the floor.

"Ouch…that hurt…" the look-alike muttered as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. The other Kyle just muttered a silent curse as he stood up from the ground while rubbing the cheek where Kyuubi had punched him. Naruto took notice that there was another Kyle in the room, except this one had blood colored eyes, a scar on his eye except on the figure's right side rather than on the figure's left side. "Umm…nii-san? Who is that? Why does he look like Kyle-nii-san?" Naruto asked Jack in curiousity, he's never seen that guy before. "That guy there is Kyle's other side, you see Kyle has…errmm…well…..he has two souls that are bonded together and they both live in the same body, so it's like a split personality."

"Man…that really hurt…" the look-alike muttered as he rubbed his cheek like-wise, then he paled a little as he heard the cracking of knuckles behind him. **"Oh Shun-kun…"** Kyuubi spoke in a sing song tune while grinning like a maniac. **"Let's do some…**_**training**_**…"** All the males in the dreamscape shivered at the sickly tone, the now look-alike named Shun paled a bit more and was sweating bullets and chuckling nervously, ladies can be very scary when they want to. "Eh heh heh heh…look Kyuu-chan I was only teasing yah okay!" Shun said as he took a nervous step back. 'Have fun baka…' Kyle mentally spoke to Shun. 'TEME! Help me out here! You know I was only teasing her!' 'Nope…your problem man.' "Eh heh heh, c'mon Kyuu-chan." WHACK! WHAM! CRASH! "OW! OOF! DOH! GAH! ARG! DOOF! GUH! HRK! DAH! AIEEE!" crashes rang out in the dreamscape, jutsu's were fired off and screams and yells of pain fill the air. The other males shuddered every time when they heard a bone break.

-A few minutes later

"**Aaahhh….now that was nice to let off some steam…." **Kyuubi spoke as she walked out from a recently smoking football field sized crater, in the center was a smoking and steaming figure. Naruto was sweating bullets from all the damage Kyuubi had done, _"Note to self, do not piss off Kyuu-chan…"_ "You done Kyuubi?" Kyle asked in a very bored tone, Kyuubi give a fox grin and a nod. The very battered and bloody Kyle look-alike, Shun stood dizzily from the ground, he felt for his jaw and found it was out of place, he then jerked it violently and harshly back in place resulting in a loud "CRUNCH!" "Augh…goddamn that hurt….crazy ass woman…." Shun muttered as he continued to crack some of his bones and limbs back in the proper place. **"What was that Shun-kun?"** Kyuubi spoke again in a sickly voice; Shun paled and began to sweat bullets again from the tone. "N-n-n-n-nothing! Nothing! N-nothing at all Kyuu-chan! Ehehehehee…." 'You're really asking for it again baka…you owe me for taking most of the brunt of the punch earlier….' Kyle spoke mentally; his voice had an obvious hint of annoyance in it. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah…sigh*'Shun replied as he cracked a finger back in the proper angle and spot.

"So Naruto-kun, whatcha learn from your Jack-san?" Shun spoke as he cracked another finger back in place, this time he winced a bit. "He taught me how to do _**Shadow Entity**_! It's awesome being one with the shadows! Plus moving in them is fun!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, Shun had a small hint of worry on his face. "Umm…Jack? You sure it is wise for him to use that? She might come and mind rape him if she gets the chance…" Shun shuddered lightly as he thought about the Goddess of the Shadow Realm. "I'm quite aware of that." Jack muttered. "Alrighty Naruto I'll be taking over for Jack, let's work on another technique, now this one is quite simple it's called _**Kurai Boruto(Dark Bolt)(I think…)**_, this jutsu forms a ball of dark energy around your hand, finger, or from your mouth when released it fires a small blast of energy at your target (Similar to Cero but more smaller and thinner from Bleach, Note: I do not own Bleach). I will show you an example" Jack then held out his hand, palm facing upward towards the sky, then a barely visible amount of chakra began to swirl around his palm before black particles began to form out of thin air and get sucked onto Jack's palm, it continued to expand as it gained more dark matter before stopping at a baseball size. Jack then shot his arm upwards towards the sky and whispered, _**Kurai Boruto(Dark Bolt).**_ The ball compressed before firing upwards screaming, Naruto was in awe, he couldn't wait to master that technique as well.

"Now that you've seen it, let's work on it, what you have to do first is to attract the dark energy into your palm. To do that, put chakra into your hand first then have the swirl around your palm." Jack held out his hand again and began to swirl a barely visible amount of chakra, it looked like a miniature swirling cyclone (it looks like those cyclone traps from Bioshock). "Now you try otouto." "YATTA!" Naruto exclaimed brightly before he held out his hand palm facing upwards. He tried once, no result, he tried again, still nothing. 'Swirl it around…swirl it around…' Naruto thought intensively. After a few minutes, a small amount of chakra began to swirl around his palm, Naruto had a grin that threatened to split his face when he stared in astonishment. "Oi kid!" Jack yelled to get Naruto out of his situation, Naruto quickly shook his head and and focused again with a sheepish smile while chuckling nervously, Jack's right eye twitched. "Now is not the time to get fascinated by such a simple thing, now here comes part two. This is going to be tougher since it somewhat defies physics." "What do you mean nii-san?" Naruto was curious about this, Kyle gave an answer to that. "What he means is that you're going to have to spin another amount swirling chakra inside the first into another direction in harmony with the first cyclone, so it's like an inner cyclone but swirling in the opposite direction. I don't know too much about how it works like that but when you succeed in making two cyclones and swirling them in opposite directions forms sort of a small space hole, now that is what attracts the dark matter." "Good explanation Kyle-san, I too do not know much about it entirely either, but like he said, you're going to have to swirl another small cyclone inside the first in harmony so that it won't go unstable. Now watch closely since you're going to have to use your fingers form your other hand, since I'm already a master at it I don't need to do this." Jack again formed a small cyclone of chakra into his palm, when it finished forming, he quickly jammed two fingers from his other hand into the cyclone and rapidly twirled it into the other direction continuously, nothing happened at first but Naruto began to notice that deeper inside, there was another small cyclone beginning to form swirling in the opposite direction. Jack then pulled his fingers out from the small cyclone and began to explain more to Naruto. "Now that I've successively formed the second cyclone, all you need to do now is feed the smaller cyclone with chakra, not too much, but steadily, but remember to keep feeding chakra into the first or it will become unstable. Get both cyclones in harmony and balance then the small space rift will form and attract the dark matter." "Alright! Watch me master this in no time nii-san!" Naruto spoke excitedly; this made everyone in the room chuckle in amusement.

-Back in the real world…

It was quiet in the forest, then sun was starting to set, the toads and crickets began to sing and croak. Then a small portal opened out of thin and a figure coming shooting out of it landing face first. The thing was partially blackened, pretty much battered and steaming smoke. "Fuck...fuck shit that was so bad…never am I going to challenge Godzilla again…" the figure spoke in a familiar voice. "Damn crazy ass author…" the figure spoke again only to be struck by lightning out of nowhere and the thing fell onto the ground with a twitching eyebrow while static and small amount of electricity crackled around his body. "Bastard…" "Shut it, you're breaking the fourth wall." A voice from the sky spoke in annoyance.

-Elsewhere…

"I wonder where the gaki is. Haven't seen him since the hospital." A familiar white haired pervert spoke. "I wonder…"

_Flashback_

_"The voice…it called me by my last name but with Namikaze…Jiji? Who's Namikaze? Was he my dad?"_

_Flashback End_

"Who was that voice? How did it know that Naruto was a Namikaze? Could it have been the Kyuubi? Could the seal be weakening? I better find Naruto and check it." Jiraya thought as he continued to look for the blond shinobi.

-Back to where our battered friend was…

"CRACK!* Ouch…" Helm cringed as he cracked his wrist back in place, his skin was already healing from the damage earlier, his skin was looking healthy again, his wounds were slowly closing up. "How much longer are they going to take?" he thought. "Well better inform them since it's almost sun down..." he began to walk towards where Kyle, Jack and Naruto were positioned at, all eyes closed; Helm too sat and began to reach his mind into their connection.

-Naruto's Mindscape

BOOM! "ITAI! THAT HURT!" Naruto shouted when the cyclones blew up from the unstableness. 'Man this is harder than I thought!' Jack huffed for the fiftieth time; "Again…" he spoke. Before Naruto could start making another one, a familiar figure came out from the shadows, it was Helm. "Yo!"

"**What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be outside watching?"** Kyuubi spoke, when Helm had one look at her, he had a small amount of blood trickle from his nose. "Man, I didn't know Kyuubi was girl, and a sexy one in fact! Man I feel jealous of you now Naruto!" Helm spoke teasingly; Naruto had a small blush on his cheeks. "Get to the point…" Naruto retorted, Helm only gave a small grin before replying. "You're no fun, anyways, I came in here to tell yah guys it's almost sundown, let's get going before the nasty bastards in the forest come have a try at us." They all gave a nod before they all began to slowly fade from Naruto's mindscape. "See yah later Kyuubi-chan, nice tah meet yah!" Helm spoke as he complete disappeared. "See yah later Kitkit!" Shun said with a goofy grin, Kyuubi howled and dashed to greet her fist into Shun's face only to hit nothing at the last second. **"DAM IT SHUN! I"LL KILL YOU SOON!"** Kyle just rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'll be teaching you tomorrow Naruto in the angel arts and….later…kitkit…" Kyle whispered the last part before chuckling, but Kyuubi heard it and screamed in anger and homing on his spot fast only for the same thing to happen earlier with his look-alike. **"GRRAAAAAHHH! NOT HIM TOO!"** Jack gave a laugh before saying his goodbye as he disappeared.

-Back to the real world

"Well, now that we're out of the gaki's mindscape, time for us to get going!" Helm spoke and got ready to jump only for something to cling onto his sleeve "Wait, were will you three be staying? If you stay at the inn people might recognize Kyle-nii-san." Naruto said worriedly. "Don't worry otouto, we won't be staying at an inn, we're going to see if we can stay around the old Uchiha District." "Try to avoid Sasuke then, he doesn't take too kindly to outsiders like all other Uchiha's. Except Itachi-nii-san maybe…" Naruto said the last part quietly, but Kyle heard it, he gave a small sigh, he still needed evidence. "Well, see yah later otouto, we'll be _**training**_ tomorrow!" Helm said with an insane look on his face. Jack and Kyle only face palmed at that muttering muffled curses. They soon then departed.

-with Kyle, Jack, and Helm

As the three were walking around town staying in the shadows, Kyle was in deep thought about the conversation with Kyuubi, she had whispered something to him as they left the house in Naruto's Mindscape.

_Flashback_

"_**Kyle, there is something I need to tell you."**__ Kyuubi spoke while looking at Kyle. "Then I will hear it. "He replied, curious about what she wanted to say to him. __**"For some reason, I have this weird feeling about something. When I think about it, I only get images and memories of Kushina, Naruto's mother."**__ Kyle frowned at that, why did she want to bring her up all the sudden? "What about Kushina-san?" __**"I…I don't know, but there's this odd feeling I have when I think about her…a feeling that I can't really explain" **__she replied._

_Flashback End_

"I wonder what she meant…Kushina's dead….I'm positive of that, her chakra signature had died when I was fighting Kyuubi…" Kyle thought. _"Yeah…but something didn't seem right when Kushina's chakra signature died down though, it felt…off…"_ Shun spoke inside mentally. "Now that you mention it…yeah…it did feel odd…I assumed she died from giving birth when her chakra faded…her body…it was never recovered correct?" _"Yeah…nothing…not a single thing…like it just…vanished, hell I wonder if Kami-chan and Yami/Shinigami-chan know…I'll go ask Yami/Shinigami-chan if she had received any soul by the name of Uzumaki Kushina, talk to yah later."_ "Hmmm…sigh*…I'll have to think about this later…"

"Oi? Oi! Earth Kyle yah here?" Helm asked in a annoyed tone, thus making Kyle come back from his thoughts. "Hmm? Something you say?" Kyle replied with a bored tone, Helm's left eye twitched. "I said we're here, now which house do you think we should stay in?" "Hmmmm….well….let's try that one." Kyle pointed to a medium sized house he was now thinking about what Angel Skill he would be teaching Naruto, he knew well…..over a million, Kyle rubbed his temples and sighed…"What should I teach him….there's so many to choose from…..I wonder if Kami-chan is free tomorrow?" Kyle said and had a perverted thought of her and her great assets, Kyle, the purest soul to ever live just now had just tainted partially his soul for thinking such a thing. "DAH! Damn it, Shun's attitude and ways are starting to rub on me…" Kyle said as he slapped both physically and mentally cleaning his head of the perverted images and thus untainting his soul.

-with Naruto

Naruto was lying on his bed thinking about all the things he had done with his nii-sans, this time they were staying. He has never felt this happy since, he first met them. But one question still plagued his mind…why did they leave him? Why didn't they take him? He quickly shook those thoughts away and he then closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

-Next Morning

Naruto was having a nice dream, a dream of a ramen filled world. He was so deep in sleep he didn't notice Helm standing next to his bed with a huge tub of ice cold water in it, grinning manicially at the sleeping blonde. "Oi, wakey wakey otouto!" Helm said in a happy dangerous sing song tune, his reply was mumbled of "ramen…", Helm resisted the urge to twitch. "Aw well, not my fault anyways, now WAKE UP!" Helm screeched at the top of his lungs while dumping the whole entire tub of ice cold water on Naruto. A loud screech of "COLD!" was heard throughout the village, it scared birds all around the world and different dimensions shitless. Back in Naruto's room, Naruto's nii-san was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"AHA! OHAHAHAHAA! OM JEEZ! AHAHAAA!" Naruto was fuming and embarrassing and Helm's laughter was not helping at all. "Nii-san….now tell me why I shouldn't try to break you apart….limb….by limb…" Naruto said in a dangerous tone as his eyes flickered form blue to bloody red. Helm now finally free from his laughing fit gave his reply. "Ehee….well! Its-gihihi! Well you still-gehii! You still have to train with Jiraya! Now go find him and meet us later! Gehihihihihihiii! Oh yes! Naruto are still working on that playful attitude tactics?"

"Yes! Naruto is good boy! Naruto always good boy! Technique work good! Many people stupid and fall for it! So is Naruto good?" Naruto exclaimed in a childish manner, this made Helm snicker. **(Note: Naruto will act somewhat like Tobi in this story, it's funny that Tobi does this to irritate his enemies and teammates, plus it's a good strategy to make enemies think you're crazy, weak, or simply, retarded.) **"Heh, well done kid, Helmy Helm is proud! I proud, proud of you! New instructor is this guy, he more good at it!" he pointed to the window and there sat the Kyle-look-alike from yesterday, except it was a more childish version of him, looked about 12 to 14 years old, but still had the same features just with a more childlike body.

"Yo yo! Me Shun Shun! Shun like boom boom! Shun like bomb bombs! Now Shun Shun teaches you to be like me!" the child form of Shun said in his childish manner while waving to Naruto, Naruto grinned and returned his reply. "Me Naruto! Naruto hope to have fun! Shun Shun friend friend with Naruto?" "Yah yah! Shun Shun now friends with Fishcake!" Naruto got a tick and dropped his childlike manner. "Teme! My name is not Fishcake, its MaelStorm!" "You make Shun Shun sad…now Shun Shun very sad!" Shun said in a fake sad tone with a pout, Helm then bonked Naruto on the head. "Fishy Fishcake! Be nice nice to Shun Shun! He you friend! Now go have fun with Shun Shun!" "Yah lets go Fishy Fishcake!" Naruto only got a tick mark as he reluctantly followed the child form of Shun out the door.

- with Naruto and Shun

"C'mon Fishy Fishcake! Shun Shun wanna go boom boom something!" Naruto's new sensei in this tactic ranted, Naruto was thinking about how he got into this stuff.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Whiky Whiskers!" Helm said in a childish manner, the 8 year old Naruto was confused at this, this has been going on since morning, did his nii-san finally go crazy? "Ano…nii-san? Why you act like that?" "Oh so you wanna know? Helmy-san says that if you you act like me now now sometimes, mean people think less of you then-__**WHAM!**__ You you get them getting them off guard guard! Goog good srtagety!"_

_Flashback End_

Since then Naruto has tried the ridiculous yet fun anf funny training, he's been getting better at it since then, before he could think more, Shun shut him out form his daydream.

"FISHCAKE!" Shun screamed in Naruto's left ear, making Naruto yelp and hold his almost deafened ear. "Gack! What what Shun Shun?" "Shun Shun bored, he wanna go to hot water!" "Why now now?" "Because Shun Shun bored…" "No we go not!" "Okay then…SHUN GO BOOM!" Shun suddenly held out a paper bomb ball and threw it into the ground, then an huge explosion followed thereafter, two black smoking figures shot into the sky from the explosion. Both were sailing towards the Konoha Hot Springs. Then the two flyimg smoking figures began to descend, little did they know they landed in the women's side when they fell into the hot springs directly in the water.

"Ow, ow! That hurt hurt! Is Whishy Fishy Fishcake kay kay?" Shun said again in his child attitude as he bursted to the surface, he paled as he heard knuckles cracking behind him. He turned to see two naked females, Shun almost had a nosebleed as he saw they both had considerable bust one looked about a year or two older than Naruto, the other was about 17 or 19. He then noticed Naruto on top of the younger one; the back of his head was lying on top of one of the female's bust as if it were a pillow, this caused Shun to pale a bit more.

"Ow…my head…" Naruto said mentally as he groggily opened his eyes only to see himself starring into the face of a beautiful red head, he blushed as he starred, then he noticed his pillows were very soft and warm…wait warm! "DAH!" Was all he could say removed himself from his position; Naruto almost had a nosebleed when he turned around to look at the girl he landed on. "Holy shit…she's smoking hot!" "What are you doing here…perverts!" the older one growled in a sickly tone. Both boys paled, but Shun used his mental connection with Naruto.

"KID! PLAY STUPID OR ACT LIKE EARLIER!" Shun screamed, Naruto quickly complied. "Ano…Naruto is…good boy?" "Yah Shun Shun is good boy too! We play with boom boom! Bomb go boom, then we fly fly! Then we fall fall here!" Naruto cocked his head slightly to the left, giving him an innocent, cute and curious look. "Aw Kawaii! He's so cute! Kiara can we keep him!" the young girl said while glomping Naruto and hugging him into her breast while Naruto was blushing furiously. The older girl glared at her complaining first before turning her attention to Shun. "Well…that kid sure does look very cute indeed, he looks like he's ready, it's been a while since I've seen such a looker, plus I can see some well-toned abs for such a young age, ooh…" she thought as she lustfully looked at Shun, who was sweating bullets. "You say you're good boys?" "Yah yah, me and him good boys?" "Well…we're both…_**bad girls**_…" she said with desire and lust as she slowly crawled to Shun seductively. "Jackpot! We're gonna get laid! Welcome to manhood Naruto!" was all Shun could say in his head, he decieded to continue playing innocent. "Ano…Shun Shun is confused…why you bad girls?" "Because…Shun…we're going to have some fun with you two…right Titiana?" Kiara said as she slowly began to pull Shun closer and hug his young but well-toned body closer to her assets while feeling his abs, her friend had the same look and desire with Naruto and nodded vigorously. Both Shun and Naruto were in heaven now, "Oh boy…" was all they could think off.

- **Warning! Lime!**

**-Shun**

Shun was suddenly pulled into Kiara and his lips met hers, Shun's eye's widened as she felt the taste and softness of her lips. Her tongue soon invaded into his mouth, Shun groaned as he let her tongue roam in his mouth. "Man…it's been so long since I've felt this…guess I'll mark her as mine….my dragon mate…." He began to feel and grope her body as they continued to lovingly make out, she gave small gasps of pleasure whenever he groped. "My, my…he's so young…yet he acts as if he's done this before…no…its probably what his instincts are telling him to do." Kiara thought as she continued to make out with Shun.

**-Naruto**

Naruto too was feeling the same experience as Titiana roamed inside of his mouth, Naruto's eyes were glazed over, "This…feels so good…I want more…" Naruto thought as he soon began to return the kiss. "Mmm…his mouth tastes so good…" Titiana thought as he began to kiss back and invade her mouth, she then reached down and began to rub a special spot, this made Naruto widen his eyes as he felt so much pleasure, he returned by grabbing one of her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Titiana gave a moan of pleasure as he continued to squeeze her assets.

-**Meanwhile**, Jiraya was furiously scribbling down notes into his pad as he watched his pupil Naruto and another kid make out with two exceptionally sexy and hot ladies.

"Naruto, you make me so proud! This will be excellent material for my next book!" he said as he continued to write down on his notepad while having a small nosebleed.

-Back to the two couples…

**-Shun**

Kiara gave a loud moan as Shun gave a fine squeeze to her butt; he began to trail his kisses down her neck then suck on her breast, "Better make her mine now…." He thought as he lefted his head back to her neck and opened his mouth, fangs lengthened as he pleasurably bit down on Kiara's soft tender neck, she gave a small gasp of pleasure as the marking began to form. A small amount of blood came out and Shun licked it as he kept his mouth on her neck to finish the marking. "So good….this feels soooo gooood…." They both thought, the marking took into a shape of a Black Snarling Onyx Dragon with widespread wings.

**-Naruto**

Naruto was trailing his kisses on Titiana's neck, she moaned as he continued his handiwork. "I want her to be mine…" Naruto groggily thought, this feeling was so great, he didn't want it to stop, **"Well, well, well, looks like my kit has taken a liking for his first mate…I hope he'll choose me next too…"** Kyuubi thought as she watched with a lazy eye, she had been experiencing some pleasure earlier and wondered about it, so she woke up to find her kit making love to another human. Naruto's fangs began to lengthen like Shun's then he bit down on Titiana's neck. "AH! That felt good…" she screamed in pleasure as the marking began to form. Naruto's eyes mysteriously began to change, blue to red like Kyuubi's then back to blue, then blue to a mysterious gray ripple like pattern, then blue to another mysterious pupil form but it quickly faded back into his usual blue eyes before it could be identified (HA! I'm evil aren't I). The marking on Titiana however was having difficulty; it was switching from a roaring golden dragon, to a black fox, then oddly a phoenix, so instead it turned into a familiar ripple pattern with three rings.

**-Warning! Lime End!**

As both the marking on the two girls neck formed successively, they stopped their loving makeout sessions. All four were panting. "Heh….is Naruto still good boy?" Naruto said exhaustedly. "Here here too, is Shun still good boy?" The girls only giggled at them.

-END

And I am done with my fourth chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Review if you like, if you don't then don't review at all. Naruto will have a Harem.

Current Harem

FemKyuubi

OC (Titiana)

0000

Other Ideas for the Harem (for now)

0000

Anko

FemGarra

Mikoto (If I can get to work...)

Mei T. (5th Mizukage)

Samui

Konan

**Anyways DrakenSword0z here is outta here!**


	5. Chapter 5 : More Training

Naruto Fanfiction

Title – Naruto The Demon Angel

Author – DrakenSword0z

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Somewhat powerful/godlike naruto

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech/Summon"**

"_Entity/Flashback thingy"_

"_**Justu"**_

0-

Jack was sitting on the edge of the building overlooking the busy streets of Konoha, Kyle was leaning on a small water tower thinking to himself. After a few moments Jack arrived and looked over the edge of the building down towards the street while leaning on the rail. There was a long silence till Jack broke it and spoke in a monotone voice. "The girl is following him again." Helm gave an irritated sigh while Kyle on rubbed his temples slightly. "Goodness…girls like her piss me off, too busy fawning over their crushes that probably won't love them at all rather than focus on training." Helm spoke with narrowed eyes looking at a certain Hyuuga heiress. "She lets her so called love blind her, she relies on Naruto to be there for her, he is no more than an object to her and will most likely kill any other women that try to get near him and win his love." Kyle spoke out with an emotionless tone, Jack nodded in agreement. "I agree Kyle-san, if she continues with this; she'll be no more than a burden to all." "Should we try to keep her away from him?" Helm thought out loud, Kyle and Jack thought for a moment before making their answers. "Just keep an eye on her, Shun just told me they had a 'special' run-in with some beautiful ladies, they even marked them too and said that they would meet up later in the day, plus I think Kyuu-chan is falling for the boy too." Kyle answered, Jack just huffed before saying a familiar word, "Troublesome…now we'll really need to keep an eye, I fear for Naruto-kun's safety now with that crazed crush Hyuuga." "Just make sure she won't do anything alright?" "As you wish Kyle-san."

0-Where Naruto is…

"So they said they would meet up with us later right!" Naruto said excitedly, Shun only grinned and nodded hastily. "Hell yeah they are and were going to go meet them again!" Shun pumped a fist into the air while Naruto had a foxy grin, that is until Shun stared at him and asked a question. "Soooo…..Naruto? Did yah like the experience with the hot gal because I sure did with mine!" he said in a perverted tone, Naruto blushed before replying innocently. "Well the experience felt great, I mean really great! I wonder if we can experience it again." Shun instantly knew Naruto didn't know much about the 'certain' subject and frowned. "Shouldn't they have at least taught him about that stuff?" he thought. "Well yeah of course we can! We can experience it in a more pleasurable way! Anyways, I'll see yah later; Kyle-teme is calling and gotta go! Oh yeah don't forget were meeting up with the girls tonight!" Shun spoke and then rushed off, Naruto had a smile on his as he continued to walk to find Ero-sennin, little did he know the Hyuuga Heiress that was following him had frozen when she heard Shun talk about the girls they were meeting with tonight. This made tear and run home, but she had one thought in her mind, "Those bitches that stole Naru-kun from me will pay! I'll make Naru-kun mine and mine only!"

0-A few mintues later with Naruto

"Ero-Sennin!" our favorite blond called out. "Gaki! Don't call me that!" our familiar perverted sannin spoke. "Well its true isn't it? You're a pervert at heart! Well…what are we waiting for! Let's get started! I wan't to become strong pretty soon!" Naruto said with a fist pump into the air, Jiraya only chuckled at the antic. "Very much like Minato." "Alright gaki, since you want to learn a jutsu so bad I'll show you one! Now watch closely." With that said Jiraya held out his hand and began to form a familiar technique, it was a swirling ball of Chakra, the _**Rasengan**_. "Whoa…that's cool…almost looks similar to that move Jack-nii-san was teaching me! Except this doesn't including making a small space rift of some sort with cyclones." "Ha that should be easy! I'll get it in no time!" Naruto held out his hand and began to focus his chakra after a bit nothing happened. "Well gaki?" "Grrrr!" "It looked like it was swirling! Swirl! Swirl! Swirl!" After a few mintues or so, chakra began to become visible swirling in one direction. "Holy smokes, the gaki is already getting it!" Jiraya thought in a little awe. "Your father would be proud Naruto. That was his most prized technique, use it well." a familiar figure muttered from the shadows. The ball of chakra around Naruto's hand began to enlarge more and more until it filled up his whole hand, Naruto grinned in his success. "Better compress it, looks like it's going to lose control." Naruto then placed his other hand above the chakra ball and clamp down, making the ball stay put and controlled. Naruto then thrusted the ball into the ground while shouting _**"RASENGAN!"**_ as the ball was about to hit the ground, it pulsated before expanding and one word went through Naruto's mind, "Oh shit!" and then an explosion occurred.

0-Where the gang are…

"How's the gaki?" Helm asked as he saw the explosion, Jack was looking into the direction of the smoke with a small hint of amusement. "He's fine, an explosion like that wouldn't hurt him too much since you always tried to blast him apart from out training back then." Kyle replied, he had a small rare smile on his face. "He'll be just as strong as his father was or even stronger, but all will be revealed in time…" _"Hey Kyle, I have some important news!" a familiar voice spoke._ "Speak…" Kyle mentally spoke as his face turned serious. _"Just got a call from Yami-chan saying she didn't have Kushina on her soul list when Kyuu-chan attacked, so there's a high possibility that" _"She's alive…" Kyle said in a shocked whisper, Kushina was alive but where? "Did she give you her location?" _"Nada, sorry, man…we're on our own on this one, I'll start looking for her after my 'date' with the hotties tonight! Hehehehe!"_ Kyle only rolled his eyes as Shun's presence disappeared from his mind and look onwards where the explosion earlier occurred, there was still some amount of smoke coming from there.

0-Back to Naruto

"Dam gaki! That was a huge explosion! *Cough!" Jiraya said as he tried to get the dirt out from his mouth and get some clean air. Naruto was coughing furiously form all the dirt and dust in the air. "*Cough! Next time gaki, try not-*cough! Lose control like that again, you lost it at the last second it touched the ground.*Cough! Let's get out of here!" The student and teacher quickly hurried their butts out from the dust cloud as they entered a cleaner field they took huge gasps of clean air.

"Gaki!*Cough! *Cough! You've got to focus better on that technique! Otherwise it will just explode or worse. *Cough!" "Yah yah ero-sennin…" "Now keep trying to practice on it and this time focus more!" with that said, Naruto began to work on it again.

**Small Time Skip**

"Gah…hah…..damn that's hard, I almost got it right!" Naruto shouted in a tired frustrated voice. "Well gaki keep working on it and you'll eventually get it right, I gotta go see sensei a=so training is over for now later!" Jiraya soon left with s _**Shunshin**_. "Damn pervert, heh, well time to go see Kyle-nii-san!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed off leaving behind a dustcloud.

-0

"Hmmm….what to teach, what to teach, what to teach…so many to choose from…" Kyle muttered as he rubbed his forehead in irritation, he literialy knew a whole ginormous list of techniques he could teach Naruto, it was just plain difficult to choose. "You got any ideas Shun?" _"Why are you asking me? You're not the only one who having the same problem…"_ *DING, Kyle frowned for a moment before his eye's narrowed. "Oh no…don't tell me you're going to teach him that…" _"What's so bad about it? It will definitely help out a whole lot more in his fights later in the future, especially if he meets Orichi-hebi orMadara-teme." _"*Sigh. Very well, we'll teach him that technique then, here he comes now." "Yo, Naruto!" Kyle called out, Naruto returned the call. "Nii-san!"

"So what will I be learning form you today?" Naruto asked eagerly, Kyle gave a small chuckle. "Well me and Shun were just discussing about that, and we're going to teach you a very…deadly technique." His face turned serious and impassive, Naruto instantly let his childish manner fade, and this was serious business. "I and Shun are going to teach you one technique that made us both feared across the elemental nations alongside with your father Minato who was still a novice at using this certain technique." "Okay got it, so what is it you're going to teach me?" "It is called _**Soul Reap**_ (don't know the romanji translation for it), this technique literally allows you to take the soul of your opponent through physical contact. Allow me to show you." Shun dug in his cloak before taking out a small bag that seemed to be struggling, when he reached into it he pulled out a rabbit. "Now watch closely Naruto." With that said Kyle whispered the technique and his hand began to glow blue and somewhat ethereal looking claws began to lengthen from the finger tips, Kyle grabbed the struggling rabbit form Shun's hands and began to make his glowing hand edge evermore closer to the animal. The animal began to panic as the glowing clawed hand came closer and closer once it got into striking range Kyle hastily jammed his fingers and his who hand into the rabbit, Naruto almost winced but he noticed the torso of the rabbit was unharmed, almost as if the hand and fingers fazed through it. Kyle arm made a pulling motion as if he was holding onto something, after a bit he harshly pulled out a small glowing orb in his palm. Naruto was now a bit terrified of this, when took another look form the rabbit to the glowing orb, he his clicked instantly. "HOLY SHIT! HE JUST RIPPED OUT ITS SOUL!" Kyle held the soul orb in his hand for a moment before his opened his mouth a little and wisp began form flow form the orb into his mouth, after a few seconds the orb was gone and Naruto was quivering a bit, now that was terrifying.

"Terrifying isn't it Naruto, see why now we were so feared even more than your father, not even the kages would dare challenge us in fear of this technique gifted from the Shinigami. Only your father Minato could fight us as we also taught him a technique to counter the _**Soul Reap**_ Technique, we called it the _**Heavenly Seal**_ gifted from Kami, and it negates that effect and keeps you soul bound to your body no matter what." Shun decided to add in "Plus we happen to know a whole bunch of terrifying techniques, like one that calls a giant meteor from the sky to end all existence." Just when he said that Shun ended up smashed face first into the ground by a furious Kyle. "You baka! You weren't supposed to tell him that! That technique is overkill!" _"Aw c'mon man…but it's already too late now! Hehehehehe!"_ Kyle only muttered a silent curse as they ended their mental conversation. "Otouto, to do this technique well...it can be made with chakra though its better if you have large reserves which you easily have right now, or pure soul energy, pure demonic/celestial energy, but do not use too much energy since it could kill you from exhaustion/depletion, too little and it won't form since it will need constant balanced drainage of an energy source." "Don't get cocky gaki, this can tire you out quickly and in battle that's means death, only use this as a last resort to kill your powerful oppenent." "Now…for the first step, focus all of your chakra into one of your arms, mainly your more dominant arm, we'll practice balancing them out later." As that was said Naruto held out his arm and began to channel his chakra into his arm and hand, it began to glow faintly blue before dispersing, this made Naruto a little frustrated. "Do not let frustration cloud your thoughts, it only makes things harder." Kyle scolded, Naruto smiled sheepishly and refocused letting his frustration disappear. This time when Naruto tried, his arm glowed bright blue, this made Kyle and Shun have wide eye's both shouted, "Too much, too much! You're going to kill yourself!" As Naruto let go of the focus, Kyle and Shun huffed in relief before Shun dash over and bonked Naruto on the head. "ITAI!" "You baka! We said not too much! You wanna die early!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while apologizing. This going to be a long day indeed.

-0

"So boring, doesn't this village have anything fun to do at least?" Helm spoke in a bored tone, the village seemed to…boring. He sure was going to lose it soon to boredom. "You got any ideas Jack?" Jack was silent as he leaned on the nearby wall hidden in the shade, he was deeply thinking to himself about something. "Oi! Oi! Earth Jack ya here?" Helm snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face which got his attention. "What is it?" "I said do you have any ideas? I'm freaking bored!" "Sigh* Why are you asking me? I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't draw attention to us, now scram, I need to think." "….dude…you need to get laid." Helm said as he quickly left with a _**shunshin**_ snickering leaving an irritated Jack behind his left eye twitching.

-0

"I know I've seen it before, but when?" Jiraya thought, he thinking about those wings Naruto had sprouted, they reminded him of someone back then but he couldn't remember. He was looking through some books, he was quite determined to find out. He was flipping through some pages of a large book until he saw a very crude drawing of someone with wings of some sort. He looked closer and he saw a very scribbled quote, it read "The Ethereal Wings or Wings of Kami". Then his mind clicked, he need to go see Sarutobi.

**Elsewhere…**

"Hmmm…what to do, what to do, what to do…hmmm…" "SPLAT!" Something had hit Helm in the face, he slowly reached up to it and plucked it off his face, it was a small leather pack filled with who knows what, he smelt it for a second before his nose got really irritated. "Oh god is this snee-ACHOO! Geh-CHOO! ACHOOO!" Helm was in a sneezing fit while the ones responsible were snickering and laughing and Helm heard one thing from the culprits before he saw red. "We are the Konohamaru Corps! Remember that!" "Hrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhh! Get-CHOO! BACK HERE YA-ACHOO! LITTLE SHITS! ACHOO!" Helm quickly ran straight up the wall after the culprits screaming in rage and sneezing at the same time, the kids however just laughed their butts off as he chased them. Everyone throughout the village could hear the occasional sneezing fit saying in their heads, "Poor bastard."

-0

"Well done gaki, looks like you got it!" Shun happily said, Naruto was able to succeed in forming the technique correctly. "Now all you need to do now is to rip out someone's or something's soul! Let's see…ah here try ripping out this rabbit's soul." A rabbit was held out by Shun which was squirming form his hold. Naruto at first hesitated but he obliged. He held the rabbit in the air, he formed the soul stealing technique again and hastily plunged his hand into the torso and yanked out the soul with no remorse. Naruto looked at the soul orb for a moment before consuming it quickly, he felt a bit of his chakra replenish after eating the soul.

"We'll practice more later on Naruto. Do you rememeber about the summoning contract I told you about a few days ago?" Kyle asked, Naruto thought for a moment before nodding yes. "Alrighty, I'll show you what the contract summoning is, _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_" both Kyle and Shun shouted, a sudden cloud of smoke filled the area, Naruto was coughing a little form the cloud, when it dispersed Naruto stared in awe at the summons. "Meet my blood summon, Kiyoshi (means Pure) the Heaven Dragon." Kyle spoke with a hint of pride in it. Kyle stood on large dragon, it's wings were birdlike and were stretched giving it an intimidating yet beautifully elegant figure, its scales were silvery white and looked thick, delicate and impenetrable, spike were set on its back in a neat fashion, it had a sort of battle garment on it, as the top of its head seemed to be covered by a metallic helmet but the lower part was flesh and scale, the body had some celestial battle armor around some areas such as the legs and arms and chest but the rest was covered by indestructible scales that seemed 4 meters or more thick. "And meet mine Gouka (Hell Fire) the Fallen Dragon." Shun said a bit smugly and with a bit of arrogance, he stood on another large dragon like Kyle, except this one was pure black and had bone wings, like Kiyoshi Gouka had spike among his back except they looked more fearsome and sharp. It too had battle garments similar to Kiyoshi, it held a terrifying image.

"Now Naruto…we want you to call out your own since you are our blood sibling, see if our blood runs within you just so as it did in your father. Now summon your blood dragon Naruto." They both said in union. Naruto only stood in silence, he look from them to his hands for a few moments, he then bit on one of his thumbs and called. _**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

-End

Nyack! Nyick! That's it for this chapter! Hope ya review on it, flames will be ignored. And to be sure….THIS WILL NOT HAVE HINATA WITH NARUTO! TOO OVEWRUSED SERIOUSLY!

Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Success, Memories, Date

Naruto Fanfiction

Title – Naruto The Demon Angel

Author – DrakenSword0z

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Somewhat powerful/godlike naruto

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech/Summon"**

"_Entity/Flashback thingy"_

"_**Justu"**_

0000

_**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Smoke engulfed Naruto's form, while Kyle and Shun watched curiously to see if he succeeded. When the smoke dissipated Kyle had a small smile, while Shun was grinning. As the smoke faded more, Naruto could be seen on top a golden dragon. The dragon wasn't as big as Kiyoshi or Gouka but big enough to nearly rival their size. Naruto could be seen coughing, somebody must hate him. "Cough!* Cough* Did I do it?" Naruto asked with some excitement. "See for youself otouto!" Shun replied with a wider grin, Naruto looked down and he noticed golden scales. "Yatta! I did it!" Naruto exclaimed with a fist pump in the air, the dragon roared proudly as if agreeing with its summoner. "Just like Minato when he summoned his dragon eh?" Shun spoke to Kyle. "Indeed, except he fainted right after, Naruto still standing." "Well it's almost time to meet the hotties! I'll see yah later!" Kyle only rolled his eyes as Shun chuckled perversely as he transformed into his child form and dismissed his blood summon. "Yo, fishy fishcake, we gotta go meet the girls!" Shun called out, Naruto stopped his chants of success and thought for a moment before remembering Naruto whispered to his summon before it dispelled as he ran to Shun's side. "Oh right! Yatta let's go! Race ya!" "I'm going to win this one!" they both then left with a huge dust trail as they raced to meet with the girls, Kyle only chuckled before turning to his summon. "I'll see you later Kiyoshi." The dragon nodded before dispelling, Kyle then left with a swirl of crystals.

0000

"I'm going to win fishycake!"

"No I am!" "ME!" "NO ME!"

"Oh yeah!" "Yeah!"

"Then take this _**Hyakuman dairiseki no doroppu no Jutsu! (Million Marble Drop Technique)**_" just as that came out from Shun's mouth, he pulled out a huge bag and let loose a whole, and I mean a whole crap load of marbles, Naruto's literally did backflip as he slipped on the marbles and landed hard on the back of his head. He could hear Shun's laughter as he Shun continued to leave a trail of marbles making people nearby who were unlucky, slip and fall from the prank jutsu. Naruto only cursed as he tried to get up from all the marbles but he ended only slipping again. "You're so dead Shun! _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!(Shadow Clone Technique)**_" a small group of clones appeared and with a command they got Naruto out from this ridiculous mess and chased after Shun.

When Naruto was nearing a nearby tree, something shouted just as he was about to pass. "_**Mogura Tataki no Jutsu! (Whac-a-Mole Technique)**_." "Nani? (What?)" Naruto turned to see Shun emerge halfway out from the tree next to him with a huge wooden mallet held high and his face with an eye smile and a nasty grin. "Konichiwa! **WHACK!***" Naruto's face was in the dirt and his head had a steaming lump on it. "Bye bye fishy cake!" Shun left while laughing hysterically.

"**You really suck at this Naruto…"** Kyuubi replied from inside, she was actually finding this amusing in a way to her. Naruto growled from beneath the dirt, his eye's flickered red when his face was pulled out. "I'm literally going to castrate him later…" he growled out meanwhile Shun suddenly sneezed as he was setting up a plan. "Someone must be talking about me." He muttered as he continued to plan while chuckling evilly.

(A few minutes later…)

Naruto noticed something wasn't right, it was too quite as he walked around the streets. Suddenly he couldn't move as he felt two hands grab his ankles, Naruto looked down only to see the dirt come up to his face. Shun popped up from the other side of Naruto who was cursing out load at Shun. "Yo, what's up fishy fishcake?" Shun said with a mocking grin as he poked at Naruto's forehead who was fuming like crazy. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD AFTER THIS SHITHEAD!" "Language!" "SHUT UP YAH BASTARD! I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND FEED IT TO YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!" Shun couldn't help but shudder a bit at the thought. "Sheesh fishy fishcake, you take things to seriously, take a chill pill man geesh. Later!" Shun disappeared with a poof of smoke while grinning, Naruto growled with more feral hint in it as he dug himself out form the ground.

(A few minutes later…again)

As Naruto finally got to his destination he was suddenly glomped by someone. "Heya cutie! You're late yah know!" Titiana said teasingly, her cleavage pressed against his back making him blush a little. Naruto noticed Shun talking to his girlfriend Kiara, who then took noticed to Naruto and grinned with a victory sign, Naruto only grumbled. "Aww, is little fishy cake mad he lost to Shun Shun?" Titiana said with a cute pout while pulling on Naruto's left cheek. "Shun Shun only win because he cheat cheat…" Naruto mumbled. "Aw don't worry you'll win next time!" As the four continued to chit chat, Naruto and Titiana didn't notice that someone was watching them with fury in their eyes. "So what is you want to do?" Kiara asked Shun, who thought for a moment. "Ano…I think we should go out and eat first! Then I can show you all a very cool place I found!" Shun said with an eye smile, they agreed as they all walked off to find a good restaurant, while a lone figure tailed them.

0000 Somewhere else…

"Man…this place really fucked up over time…hruugh!" Kyle said as he threw a boulder sized chunk of debris out of his way. It was a familiar looking cave, the same cave where Naruto was born and Kushina held in and where the bastard Uchiha came in. Kyle still cursed himself for being careless that day, if he wasn't Minato might've been still alive and Kushina fine with her son.

_Flashback_

"_Shit Naruto!" Minato yelled as the masked man had his hand over his child's face, Kyle starred at the man with anger in his eyes. "Get away from the Jinchūriki now, or I'll kill this child." The man said, Minato and Kyle only gritted their teeth. __"Shit! Shun, where the fuck are you!"__"Hold up I'm on the damn way! Yikes! Get the fuck away from me! I Don't have your damn corrupt precious master!"__ Minato and Kyle both stepped away, but Kyle was more hesitant. "Move this instant or the kid dies!" the man said again. As soon as the two got a distance away the man threw Naruto in the air towards the pair, Minato and Kyle had wide eyes, Minato quickly used Hirashin to catch Naruto while Kyle quickly dashed towards the man in rage. The man turned towards Kyle only scoff and say one thing. "Fool." Kyle suddenly fazed through the man surprising him, "Space Time Technique?" Kyle muttered in shock only for a chain to appear in the masked man's hands and to end up wrapping Kyle. "Good-bye fool." The man said as he punched Kyle in the gut and throwing him into a space rift sending him into another random dimension. Minato had a look of shock on his face to see his friend be beaten by the man that easily._

_Flashback end_

Kyle only sighed, with a small hint of sorrow. "Man that freaking sucked, didn't really expect him to know that technique. But at least I gave a scar the bastard and a loss that he won't forget."

_Flashback_

_A tired Minato could only look as the man released Kyuubi form Kushina's seal, she screamed in agony and pain as the beast chakra flowed form her and out into the world, the man gave a silent evil chuckle. "The Kyuubi is now mine…and Konoha will now be destroyed. You were a worthy opponent Minato, your power was very interesting, but alas you could not beat me…Uchiha Madaara." The man said as he cackled evilly, he turned around to exit the cave only for a space rift to open and a glowing fist to smash into the man's mask sending him flying, and a figure stepped out from the rift, it was Kyle, and he had a pissed off expression. "What? Impossible! Nobody can escape that!" the man said in disbelief. "Peh, escaping that place isn't impossible. Plus another thing I can hop dimensions bitch!" Kyle shouted, then another rift opened and another look alike stepped out. "Where the fuck were you!" "Shut it, you think it was easy trying to escape a whole horde army of demons? Anyways, lets kick this asshole's butt!" They then both charged at the man who quickly used space manipulation to teleport himself behind them. The man was about to call out a jutsu but he quickly dodged a glowing claws hand in fear; he knew this certain technique that these two could use. The __**Soul Reap Technique**__, even he feared this certain jutsu, gifted from the Shinigami._

"_Come here you little shit! Shinigami wants your soul too!" Shun yelled in rage as he tried to slash and grapple the man with his deadly soul taking jutsu. "Eat this! These flames rival your own Amaterasu flames itself!__** Inferunosukiru: Gōka no sakusei! (Inferno Skill: Hellfire Creation)**__, dark red flames shot out from Kyle's mouth and jetted towards the mask man who quickly said "__**Amaterasu!"**__, black flames shot out and collided with the dark red flames, both were fighting for dominance, but the man quickly jumped away as Shun came crashing down just where he was standing moments prior. "Dammit! Hold still!" While the man was focused dodging Shun, he didn't noticed Kyle using a space rift to appear behind him. "Never let your enemy get behind you…" Kyle whispered loud enough for the man to hear, the man's single eye widen as he turned his head and Kyle held his palm facing the man. "Take this! "__**Kami no Pusshu! (Divine Push, It's very similar to Shinra Tensei but at a more destructive scale)"**__ The man then felt like he just got rammed by a 1 ton bull as he was sent flying into the wall. Kyle then appeared in front him with a space rift with his __**Soul Reap Technique**__ readied and slashed but the man believed he made himself impervious to Kyle's attack believing that attack would faze through him, but to his horror Kyle actually succeeded in taking a huge chunk of the man's soul with a slash to one of his arms, the mystery man felt instantly weaker from the attack and watched in horror as Kyle consumed part of his soul in front of his eyes. "Your space time distortion technique cannot escape the grasps of the shinigami fool." "Damn you!" "Now eat my fist! Bitch!" a fist enhanced with tons of chakra suddenly smashed into the man's mask breaking it and sending him flying through the wall and out into the forested areas of Konoha (that was a very hard ass punch) "Damn, I'll deal with them later!" as he teleported way towards the Kyuubi that had fully formed, Kyle knowing that quickly dashed off at insane speeds after the man._

"_Shit! Minato stay here!" Shun said as he quickly dashed off. Minato continued to watch as they went off to fight the Kyuubi, he slowly turned towards where his baby and Kushina were, he slowly trotted to them, trying to spend at least some family moments before he decided to make the most difficult choice in his life._

_0000 With Kyle and Shun_

"_Fuck me! The bastard just got a hold on Kyuu-chan!" Shun shouted as he saw the familiar sharingan in the fox's eyes. "Get ready Shun." "What about the masked freak?" "We'll deal with him later if we find him." They both disappeared from their spot just as a paw slammed in their location just moments prior. "Shit! __**Kami no Pusshu!**__" Kyle shouted with his palm thrusted forward at the fox. The fox was struck by a massive force, it roared in pain and anger and swished its tail destroying the forest and a small part of the village._

"_Hey Kyuu-chan! Take this! __**Gōka no ken! (Hellfire Fist)**__, a giant fist made of hot dark red fire formed in thin air behind Shun and came crashing down on the fox making a loud bang heard throughout the Elemental Countries. The fox roared again and opened its mouth and prepared an attack all too familiar to Shun and Kyle. "Shit! A Bijuu Bomb! Get the barrier up!" Shun shouted worriedly to Kyle who was instantly going through a series of hand seals at an insane speed. __**"Kamigami no kami no tate!" (Divine Shield of the Gods (Not sure if this is right))**__ Kyle shouted and a huge dome of celestial energy formed around the entire village, Shun was going through a series of hand seals hoping to get it done before Kyuubi could shoot off the attack. Just as Shun finished he called out, __**"Akuma no āto: Akuma doragonsufia!" (Demonic Art: Demon Dragon Sphere, not sure if this is right too…)**__, a ball of energy began to form in front of Shun as he held out his hands, the ball of demonic energy began to grow bigger and larger as Shun charged it up to try and counter the __**Bijuu Bomb. **__The ball grew in size almost enough to rival the size of the bijuu bomb, the Kyuubi took one last roar before firing its attack. Shun silently cursed and began to fire his attack, the ball of energy floated in the air while Shun reared his fist back and sent a powerful punch at the sphere, launching the attack towards the Bijuu bomb. The two attacks collided in the air making the land trembled form the impact. Shun already knowing the outcome quickly opened a space rift and jumped to Kyle's location behind the dome panting. Kyle and Shun watched as the attacks pushed for dominance but with the strain the two attacks exploded, lighting the entire area making Shun and Kyle cover their eyes, the dome strained from the power of the explosion, Kyle feared the worst that the dome would collapse and the explosion would eradicate everything._

_When the light died down, they were greeted with a destroyed landscape and the Kyuubi still standing in rage swishing its nine mighty tails destroying everything. "Damn, the bastard really has a hold on her." Kyle muttered. "Well sitting around won't do shit, let's get to it!" Shun jumped out from the barrier and charged to Kyuubi going through some seals, Kyle quickly left a ward to keep the barrier up and quickly went out too to battle the Kyuubi, suddenly Minato appeared beside him. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to help." Minato replied as his eyes began to change into slits. "Fine, but you need to fins that man and break the contract, I'm pretty sure put a seal on him when I smashed that damn face of his, that'll help you locate and get to him." Minato nodded and rushed off and left them, two then continued to fight the fox._

"_Hey! Eat this! __**Ryū sējiāto: Doragonsufia seki! (Dragon Sage Art: Dragon Sphere Barrage!)"**__ then millions of clones of Shun appeared holding massive glowing orbs all descending upon the fox. Explosions appeared as each orb landed on the fox making it roar in outrage and pain. Shun's form rocketed out form the dust landing on the ground panting, Kyle soon joined his side. "Oh good, you're finally here." Shun said sarcastically. "Let's get to it!" they both charged readying up their attacks. _

"_**Ryū sējiāto: Ryū eaburasutā! (Dragon Sage Art: Dragon Air Blaster)"**__ Kyle whispered said as his chest puffed up before shooting out a huge blast of wind form his mouth striking the Kyuubi. __**"Ryū sējiāto: Chikyū burēka! (Dragon Sage Art: Earth Breaker)"**__ Shun said as he slammed his fist into the ground breaking up into pieces making the demon fox stumble and trip from all the debris._ _**Ryū sējiāto: Bureidosutōmu! (Dragon Sage Art: Blade Storm)**__ Kyle spoke, clouds began to form above them, flashes within could be seen before beams of light that soon turned into swords of all kinds began to rain and strike their target, Kyuubi. The Kyuubi roared loudly causing the loose earth to be blasted away from the force. "Look out!" Shun said as he opened a space rift to get away from the flying debris, Kyle followed in pursuit. Shun reappeared with a large glowing orb and charged the demon fox. "Hyah! Take this! __**"Ryū sējiāto: Doragonsufia!" (Dragon Sage Art: Dragon Sphere)"**__, Shun then did a football sized leap towards the Kyuubi and rammed the orb into the head making the fox howl as it exploded and launched Shun backwards. Kyle reappeared in the sky, Kyle formed a spirit sword in midair and it glowed as he called out an attack. __**"Ryū no kiba!" (Dragon's Fang), **__a crescent like energy attack shot from the blade as he swung and rocketed towards the fox the attack clashed against the fox making it roar. "Damn, she sure can take a good beating. __Hurry up Minato__" Kyle muttered as he disappeared again in a space rift landing somewhere else. The Kyuubi began to form another Bijuu bomb in its mouth, making Kyle curse. "Shit, guess I'll have to try and use my chakra to make a big space rift for this one." Kyle began to channel his chakra hastily as the Kyuubi charged its attack. __"Shun, make sure that the Kyuubi doesn't charge its attack up in time, I need to make a big enough space rift to send it into another place if it does fire it."__"Hai.__"_

"_**Ryū sējiāto: Pawā kyūshū!" (Dragon Sage Art: Power Absorption!)**__ All the dense demon energy began to flow from the Bijuu Bomb into the eyes of Shun who was straining and resisting the urge to cry out in some pain, absorbing demonic energy stung a little (He's not in extreme pain, since his main elemental/power affinity on my profile is Demon/Chaotic, plus also he's a personality split of Kyle). __"Damn, my eye's feel like they're on fire!"__ Shun thought out in pain, absorbing through the eyes was more effective than through the mouth but was more painful and had a high risky threat of blindness but he managed. __"Alright it's ready!"__ Kyle called mentally. __"Alright, I'm stopping!"__ as soon as Shun stop he began to rub his eye's furiously form the pain. "Damn! My eyes! My freaking eyes hurt!"_

_The Kyuubi then fired its attack once it was fully charged while Kyle released his technique. A huge space rift opened up sucking the ball into it and sending it elsewhere. The fox roared in anger it was about to attack until an army of Kage Bushin's of Shun jumped at the fox__**. "Ryū sējiāto: Doragonsufia seki! (Dragon Sage Art: Dragon Sphere Barrage!)" **__More explosions occurred from the attack, when the smoke cleared the two were standing side by side looking at a very beaten and tired looking Kyuubi._

"_Damn…just a little more!" "Let's do a combo." "Right." They quickly began to form hand seals to do their double sage attack combo._

"_**Ryū sējiāto: Doragonransu! (Dragon Sage Art: Dragon Lance)" **__Kyle shouted out and a huge lance formed.__** "Ryū sējiāto: Doragon hanketsu! (Dragon Sage Art: Dragons Judgement) **__Shun called out as a ball of energy began forming in his mouth._

"_Take this! Double Dragon Sage Art Attack!" They called out in union as they neared their target, as soon as it came into contact with the Kyuubi, a huge explosion occurs lighting the landscape, the explosion could be seen for miles across the nations. The __**Kamigami no kami no tate**__, began to groan from the pressure of the attack. When the light died down and the smoke and dust began to clear, everyone in Konoha had wide eyes. The Kyuubi was laid on the floor with heavy wounds with Kyle, and Shun, panting from the combined attack. "Damn…that was a nice light show." Shun chuckled, Kyle only had a sad look on his face he looked at the fox demon, "Sorry Kyuubi-hime." "You've got to be kidding me…" a very strained voice of Shun muttered, Kyuubi was getting back despite its injuries. Suddenly the fox roared and the sharingan pattern disappeared._

"_Minato got him…" Kyle whispered to himself. Minato suddenly appeared by his side with a bundle in his arms. "What are you doing?" Kyle asked a bit afraid and nervous of what Minato was doing with his newborn. "I'm going to use the technique to seal her in my newborn, judging from the fight, Kyuubi might have lost her memories since you both went almost all out on her, plus...Kushina's chakra signature...it's gone..." Minato muttered, Kyle nodded in understanding, there was a high chance of certain brain damage every creature or being can end up having some brain damage especially from powerful attacks. She might go into rage if she gets back up. "Kyle…please take care of my son…" Kyle was speechless, he was going use the Shiki Fujin to seal the fox into his newborn, he was still for a few moments before replying. "Very well…I will watch him…but know this…I won't be able to watch all the time…you know this…I have other business in the other worlds…" Minato nodded in understanding. "Just watch him when you get back…" "As you wish…" Kyle send a mental command to Shun and he and Shun began to form Hand Seals at insane speeds._

_When Kyle finshed his seals he called out,__** "Ten no geijutsu: Kami no kusari! (Heaven Art: Chains of Kami)"**__ with that said giant white golden chains bursted from the ground and shot from the skies wrapping around the great demon fox holding it in place, but the fox decided to struggle until another restraint was called out by Shun. __**"Jigoku āto: Andāwārudo no chēn! (Hell Art: Chains of the UnderWorld)**__ thus more chains bursted form the ground wrapping around the Kyuubi except they were blood red with black nasty spikes._

"_Minato…before you use that…know this, if I see anyone that dares harm my bloodkin…I won't hesitate to kill them…Konoha or not since you know the life of a Jinchūriki…" Kyle said in a serious tone, Minato only nodded in understanding. He then performed a series of hand seals and saying the technique that ended his life. "__**Shiki Fujin! (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**__." "Good-bye…blood brother…" Kyle and Shun whispered in union as the Shinigami appeared and began extending its hand towards the Kyuubi._

_Flashback End_

"Man that was one hell of a fight." Kyle muttered as he looked around the place. Kyle's hardened his eyes as he looked around the place, his eye's began to change, it became double slitted, one slit going vertical the other horizontal, in the center was a white glowing circle, this made it look like a shuriken. Outside there was another circle intersecting the shuriken shape, on the circle were four dots that would've formed a perfect square. "Now…time to look around…

0000 Elsewhere

"Aahhh, that was a nice meal! Now let's go to where Shun Shun wanna show you! Hold to me, and I show show!" The three then held onto Shun, as soon as they firmly held on, he made a single seal and they all disappeared in a space rift which sucked them into it, the lone familiar figure cried in outrage in losing her targets and ran straight home crying thinking someone was hating on her. (DAMN STRAIGHT BITCH!)

0—With Shun and Naruto

In an instant a small rift opened up and four figures were standing, but one of them suddenly fell to their knees and coughed and almost vomited. "Gah! That made my stomach turn!" "Baka! Don't puke out what you just ate!" "But Shun Shun, Naruto's stomach hurt hurt." "Shun Shun don't care!"

"Wow…this place if…beautiful…" Titiana said mesmerized by the beauty of the place, the place was set at night and had a twilight feel to it, there was a small lake in the center of the place, the trees were glowing purple and blue, the lake seemed to glow as well, a single large tree was in the center of the lake it glowed with beauty (its kinda similar to the place in FFX where you fight that weird blob thing and where Tidus and Yuna kiss). Kiara was looking at Shun and leaned towards him and whispered. "Why don't you show me your true form now." Shun paled a bit before huffing, they were going to find out sooner or later. His body glowed for a bit before reverting back to his adult form. "There yah happy?" he asked a bit nervous, Kiara was looking at him from head to toe in this form, and she liked what she saw. "Oooo la la…" she thought perversely with a smirk. "I take you like this form then?" Shun said with a smirk of his own while looking into her eyes, they were very alluring green eyes, her blue hair seemed to be alluring to him as well. "You know, did I ever tell you you had a very pretty face." Shun said childishly with a cute face, Kiara blushed at that making Shun chuckle, she really liked those red eyes of his, they were exotic. They heard a splash and a loud yell that sounded like Naruto, they turned their heads towards the source.

"What was that for Titiana-chan?" Naruto said very annoyed but he had a smile on his face while Titiana was giggling. "Aw don't be a kill joy now Naruto-kun." She gave him kiss on the cheek making him flush. "There does that make you happy?" she asked, Naruto only nodded while smiling. When Titiana offered a hand to pull him out, he had a mischievous smirk on his face and Titiana noticed too late before she too was pulled into the glowing water. "Aaaaaah! She screamed as she plunged into the water." Shun and Kiara were laughing at her misfortune while Naruto had a foxy grin on his face when Titiana emerged from the depths. "Why me?" she pouted, Naruto chuckled, they then both got out the water, before Naruto could stand his lips were caught by Titana. He slowly melted into her kiss and began to kiss back. "Aaaw, aint that cute!" Kiara whispered into Shun's ear which made him shiver a little at her seductive tone. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" his only reply was a passionate kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." As he and her disappeared with a Shushin.

0000 End

That's that for chapter…6? Yeah!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and thank ye for the reviews. Drake out!

I may reedit this sometime later. Plus another thing is that some of the translation might not be correct but what the heck.


	7. Chapter 7 : Hanging out

Naruto Fanfiction

Title – Naruto The Demon Angel

Author – DrakenSword0z

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Somewhat powerful/godlike naruto

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech/Summon"**

"_Entity/Flashback thingy"_

"_**Justu"**_

0000

Jack was silently meditating until he heard a loud thump, and a sudden crash. He just sighed and opened his left eye to see what was going on. "Achoo! Fucking piece of-AHCOO!" Helm stumbled through the doors of the house sneezing furiously and cursing. "The heck happened to you?" "Little-ACHOO! Little pranking kids hit me with-ACHOO! They hit me with sneezing powder, and I ended up chasing them all across the village-AH ACHOO! That only made me end up getting more in my face."

"Well karma has just caught up with you of what you used to do back in those days. Those were horrifying pranks." Jack muttered but Helm was still able to hear it. "Hey! Although they were-ACHOO! Horrifying-ah ACHOO! They were at least hilarious! ACHOO! God, I need to wash up…" he slowly cursed and went into the bathroom and running water could be heard along with sneezes. Jack only silently muttered to himself before resuming his meditation only to be interrupted again by a loud crash and a loud yell from Helm. "*Sigh…what a baka…might as well go around town and see if there's anything else to do." With that said Jack stood up and stretched before leaving through the doors.

Small Timeskip…

Jack was just casually strolling around the streets of Konoha looking around in a bored pose. He only huffed as he saw nothing really interesting at all. That is until something soft bumped on his head and he quickly caught it in his hands. "A…ball?" he suddenly felt a tug on his cloak and looked down to see a young girl. "Is this yours child?" the girl only nodded in silence while looking at his face, Jack slowly knelt down to her height and held out the ball to her. The girl looked at it hesitantly at first before taking it and looking at Jack. "Ne…mister you eye is very pretty." She said with a small smile with a blush, this made Jack chuckle a little and ruffle the girl's hair. He noticed that her hair was a dark blue color and her eyes were an alluring golden yellow. "Thanks, you know your eyes and hair are pretty too, I know you'll be a fine lady one day." Jack said to her with a happy smile, this made the girl had a deeper blush on her face and she giggled. "Thank you mister! Bye! Hope to see you again!" she left hurriedly back to her friends, she took one last look in Jack's direction before completely leaving to play with the rest of her friends. When Jack saw her leave, his happy face seemed to die down a bit. His smile was now a sad one, that little girl reminded him of someone he knew a long, long time ago when he was her age, she had said the same thing about his eyes. Jack only huffed in sadness in thinking about her. "She reminds of her so much, almost looks like a reincarnation of her…I wonder…"

Little did he know, the same girl earlier was watching him from the distance while playing with her friends, she had one thought on her mind when she met the man.

"It was nice meeting you again…Jack-kun…"

0000

"Ne ne…c'mon Naruto-chan! I want more kisses! You're a good kisser and you taste good too…" she whispered slyly and seductively into his ear making him sweat and blush, man this girl was getting addicted to their kisses. "C'mon Titiana-chan, we've already made a bunch can't you get enough?" "Not with you…" a twig snapped and the two turned around to see Shun carrying a sleeping Kiara on his back. "Yo fishcake! It's time to head back!" A space rift opened up and Shun stepped through, Naruto and Titiana were reluctant but went through walking back in the streets of Konoha near the Uchiha compound. "Well, I'll see yah later Titiana, it was nice having fun!" Naruto said with a smile, Titiana gave a smile in return. "Yeah, it was, hope to see you some other time." She pulled him into one last kiss before they were depart. "Now that the moochy stuff is over, can yah lead me to where yah guys live?" Shun asked, Titiana nodded and beckoned him to follow, Naruto continued to look at Titiana's disappearing figure until it was gone.

"Have fun?" a voice suddenly spoke out from behind scaring the living daylights out of Naruto. "GAH! What was that for Kyle-nii-san…" Kyle only had a smirk on his face. "C'mon Naruto lets meet up at my place." "What are we going to do there?" "I don't really know, fire boy just asked me to get everyone." The two then continued towards their destination.

Small Time skip…

"Yo! We're here baka…" Kyle called out into the house. "Ah good you're here! Ne…where's Shun and Jackie?" "Shun is dropping off a girl, as for Jack…I don't really know, he just tends to disappear but he'll be back." And just on cue Jack appears from the shadows with a small hint of fright and was panting furiously. "See. He just walks in and out whenever." "The hell happened to you? You look like shit." Jack indeed looked pretty bad, his hair was puffy and ruffled, his eye was twitching and part of his cloak looked very wrinkled and manhandled. "You don't wanna know." "Hmph. Suit yourself! Now we wait for"

"Yo!" Shun said as he hopped through a window.

"Never mind, anyways! Let's get started!"

"What exactly do you wanna show us?" Kyle asked with narrowed eyes, Helm had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Well, since we're pretty much stressing out lately I decided to do something about it plus it's been boring as well so….SAY HELLOW TO YOUR RELAXING DRINKS!" Helm said and a bunch of boxes full of sake poofed from existence. "The heck? Where'd you get all this sake?" Jack said, and Kyle groaned at this, Helm was such a bad influence on Naruto along with Shun. "Well, I found these all under the whole entire compound mate! Almost every house had a secret stash and I found em!" he said proudly with a fist pump. "You're seriously not going to drink all of this are you?" Kyle asked hoping this wouldn't turn bad, but he groaned again when he saw the look in the pyromaniac's eyes. "Oh you bet I will, starting now!"

Kyle only sighed in annoyance, "This is going to get out of hand…" that is until he saw Shun joining in on the drinking. "…really out of hand…"

0000 The next day

On the next morning we come to see a very trashed up looking house, Helm was on top of the roof snoring loudly with a large bottle of sake in his hand and around the yard sake bottles could be seen everywhere, Shun happened to be laid flat out on the ground with a bed made of sake bottles, he sure was sleeping peacefully. Surprisingly Jack was snoring with a bottle of sake in his hand, another thing was Naruto too had a large amount of sake, the only person that didn't have any sake was Kyle.

"Nrgh…so troublesome…" he muttered as he swept and threw sake bottles into a pile. "Goodness what a mess…"

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

"Augh….my head….goodness why did I join in? Oh right…they dared me…augh…." Naruto grumbled as he moved around, he felt something ruffling his hair and opened an eye and looked only to see Kyuubi looking down at him. He blushed a bit since he was looking past her cleavage to see her face which had a small smirk on it.

"**Did you have fun last night Naruto-kun?"** She asked with a hint of amusement, Naruto only groaned in reply. "What do you think? My head is pounding right now Kyuu-chan…" **"Well, you didn't really need to drink all of that sake last night you know." **"Well they dared me, and well when I kept drinking…I don't know it got addicting…" Kyuubi only giggled when he pouted a little as he explained his reasoning. "Man…my head is hurting so much…I can feel some of the memories coming back…" **"Oh?" **"Yeah, I remember that we sang while drunk, played some dares in causing havoc around the house and I think around the village too." **"Yes, that sure seemed very…amusing…anyways time to wake up."** "See you later Kyuu-chan!" **"Bye…Naruto-kun…"**

**Back in the Real World**

Naruto was sleeping soundly on the ground, he was about to open his eyes till something crashed on his face making jolt straight up clutching his face in pain.

"DAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto shouted out as he rubbed the things on his face off. "Oops, sorry otouto, put a little bit too much power in that one." Kyle sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head. Naruto only grumbled at his aniki, he looked to see Kyle grab a sake bottle and toss it at the roof, a breaking of glass was heard and a loud curse followed after. "WAKE UP BAKA!" Kyle shouted to the person on the roof, thumps and thuds could be heard until something a figure rolled off the roof and landed on the ground.

"You know…that wasn't really necessary to do that!" Helm said as he wiped glass off of his face. Kyle then throws another this time at Shun who woke with a start as soon glass hit glass. "The hell, I was having the best-" "-perverted dream of my life…right." Kyle finished for him making Shun pout and sulk a bit. "Goodness you all sure know how to make a racket in the morning." The familiar voice of Jack muttered out as he stood up and leaned on a nearby wooden pillar, Kyle only grunted as he continued to throw bottles into a single enlarging pile. "Yadda yadda! Now all of you help me clean this up or **else**…" Kyle said in a sickly sing song tone, and everyone knew he would surely follow up his threats, they all began zooming from one spot to another collecting bottles.

**Small Timeskip…**

BONK! "OUCH! What was that for?" Helm groaned as he rubbed the lump on his head. "That was for throwing a bottle at my face last night while you were drunk!" Kyle snarled a bit, Helm just sheepishly chuckled. Kyle sighed in annoyance till he turned his attention to Naruto.

"Okay kiddo, same schedule as usual, this your last day of training for the finals afterwards we can work more on the techniques we've showed you."

"Yah, I'll be helping you in your Taijutsu, Stamina, and Speed Whiskers!" the pyromaniac said with a cheerful grin.

"I'll be assisting you more in your jutsu's and some shadow techniques of mine." Jack said with a smile.

"I and Shun will be working on your bloodline and your tenant Kyuubi-chan." Kyle said while Shun had a gleeful grin on his face.

"Well get going to Jiraya!" Helm said with a playful push, Naruto only mumbled as he went to see his perverted sensei most likely at the hot springs. Little did he know a lone figure was tailing him when he passed a few stores.

"And there goes the stalker…geesh…I'm worried about otouto now…" the fire maniac muttered while the dark/shadow user sighed. "Talk about creepy, she was stalking us during out date with the girls and sensed some killing intent from her when Naruto and his girlfriend were holding hands." Shun added in.

"Oh yeah, I never asked but who and what does his GF look like eh? Is she a killer?" Helm asked, Jack was wondering too. "Oh she's a fine looker and her name is Titiana, looks almost like Kushina too. Shun thought the part in his head. Suddenly the heard an object being punted, the three looked over to see Kyle setting a bottle facing upwards and kicking them into the air sending them to unknown locations. When Kyle sensed eyes on him he looked and saw the three looking at him. "What? I'm bored, so I feel like causing at least some havoc for now." Kyle muttered as he punted another bottle without shattering it when Kyle punted another one they heard a small crash and a loud yell of a familiar voice.

"ITAI!" Naruto cried out as something crashed on his head.

"Oops…I didn't do it." Kyle mumbled as he punted another one this time flying towards the Hot Springs and hitting a perverted sannin who gave out a loud yell alerting all the females in the springs to beat him, this made Kyle chuckle sheepishly. "Heh heh…oopsy daisies! Not my fault too." Kyle said as he glared his eyes into the sky he swore he saw the authors face grinning happily and mischievously back down at him. "Damn you Drake…when I'm done here, I'm coming to kick your ass." _"Aw don't be such a killjoy!"_ "Then stop embarrassing me…" _"But it's fun to do so…"_ "Not to me, make Shun suffer or Helm…" _"Alright, alright, sheesh someone needs to get laid. BYE!"_ Kyle's right eye only twitched as he stopped mid-punt. "I swear he must have based part of Helm's personality from himself." He then punted another one sending it flying sky high.

CRASH! "ITAI!" a voice in the sky yelled out. "I didn't do it, Shun did." Kyle shouted out to the sky only to dodge as sudden lightning strike. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyle chanted out childishly, the voice in the sky seemed to grumble before vanishing.

0000 With our favorite Blonde

"Peh…I wonder how this bottle hit me on the head? Came out of nowhere…someone's probably hating me right now…or enjoying making me suffer."

"I could say the same gaki." A sudden voice said from behind.

"GYAH! ERO-SENNIN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled out at Jiraya who looked beat up and had glass on his head. "What happened to you?" "You don't wanna ask gaki…and I don't think I can help at all today…Huff*" this made Naruto scowl a bit and pout. "Aw c'mon Ero-sennin, it couldn't have been that bad…" "Peh…sorry gaki…just keep trying to maintain control on the _**Rasengan**_ alrighty? I'll be resting somewhere nice for a while to get rid of the pain and headache." With that said he vanished with a _**shunshin**_, Nartuo only grumbled lowly as he turned around and began to walk back to find the gang.

0000 With the gang

"GAH! OOF!"

"Try again, this time try to counter and parry my attacks baka." Kyle scolded as Helm shakily rose from his prone form. Helm readied his hand to hand stance poised to strike. Kyle just stood unmoving, only his cloak fluttered from the breeze.

Helm then charged forwards with blinding speed and cocked his fist back, Kyle waited till the last moment to dodge and grab the incoming arm only for it to be yanked out of reach and Helm did a quick sweep at Kyle's leg only to hit nothing. He cursed silently as Kyle countered with a barrage of punches and kicks. Helm waited for an opening, when he first caught sight of one he attacked, only to be countered with a hand clamped around his arm and a fierce kick to the gut making Helm fly off his feet and land in prone form again.

"Again." Kyle said. Helm grumbled as he rose and Shun was chuckling at his misfortune, Jack only sighed as he continued to punt the empty sake bottles into the air. The two were about to have another go till a voice called in.

"Yo." Naruto called in, the four looked to him with confusion in their eyes. "Why are you back already?" Shun asked. "Well apparently Ero-sennin didn't 'feel' good today and just told me to work on the _**Rasengan**_. He looked pretty beat up, plus he said he got hit by a random glass bottle." This made Shun chuckle and Kyle to groan before glaring at the sky…again.

"Yo Naruto! Yah wanna go out for a bite? I'm pretty hungry for some ramen." Helm said. Naruto then had a excited look on his face. "Oooo, can we have a ramen eating contest like back then?" Naruto said hopefully, this made Helm grin. "Hell yeah! Those were good times! I'll be sure not to lose to you!" "Bring it on!"

The two quickly left in a dust trail leaving the other three behind.

"I happen to have a craving for Ramen right too, wanna come with?" Shun asked Kyle and Jack, they both thought for a moment before nodding.

0000

Helm and Naruto were eating insanely fast; they were already on their twentieth bowls of ramen both trying to outdo the other. Kyle and Jack were watching with a deadpan expression while eating their bowl while Shun had an amused look.

"Talk about a black-hole, they must have those in their stomachs…" Jack noted quietly, Kyle only nodded in agreement.

"Another bowl please!" the two contestants said while glaring at each other, the waitress Ayame only giggled at their antics as another bowl was passed to them.

"Goodness, who's going to be paying for this?" Shun asked curiously while glancing at Kyle who which gave a grunt for an answer.

"Another!" the two contenders said again.

"22."

"23."

"24."

"Good lord, that's 25."

"26."

"27."

"28." (Will they ever stop?)

"29."

"30…" **"You've got to be kidding me right?"**

"31."

"32."

"33."

"34."

"35." "…"

"36"

"37."

"38." **"Groan*…."**

"39."

"40."

"Another-"

"NO! ENOUGH! NO MORE RAMEN FOR KAMI'S SAKE! IT'S A PERMANENT DRAW!" Kyle interrupted with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're such a kill joy Kyle-san/nii-san…" Helm and Naruto pouted. Kyle hesitantly paid the large bill making him scowl a bit and Helm and Naruto both had sheepish smiles from the glare they were getting from Kyle said "Watch your back." He even added a slicing motion at his neck with his index finger.

"Okay, we get the idea, no need to be so serious." Helm said with a nervous chuckle, Kyle would carry out almost any threat he made, note ALMOST ANY. Kyle only grumbled to himself with a black cloud over him. "Sheesh someone needs to get laid." Helm said silently only for the temperature to drop dramatically. He looked to see a very irritated Kyle with maniacal grin looking straight at him. "Care to repeat them **buddy?**" he said with a demonic voice. "Crap why did I say that again? Oh…right the bastard upstairs…, Ah heh heh, nothing Kyle nothing at all!" Helm said while sweating insanely and with high hopes he be spared from Kyle's godly wrath.

Kyle's mood instantly changed from evil murdering to happy angelic. "Good, good! Glad to know!" he said while patting him on the head…with a lot of strength making Helm sink into the ground. "I swear he's bipolar…" Helm muttered lowly when Kyle was out of hearing distance. "What was that?" an all too familiar voice came out from behind. "Nani? But-" Helm looked forward only to see Kyle's image fade from existence. "_**Zanzou (Afterimage!)**_ I was also famous for that here too! I would move to fast I would leave an image of myself behind. Now…let's do some training…shall we?" Kyle said in a sickly tone and he placed a hand on his shoulder and opened a space rift.

There was only one word in Helm's mind as he went through the rift. "Fuck."

0000

"Ne, ne…where's Helm and Kyle nii-san?" Naruto asked with curiosity, those two just mysteriously disappeared.

"Oh, they're just doing some…training you could say." Shun said with a grin, he was receiving all the messages in his head of Helm's tort-I mean…_**training.**_

"Peh…he'll never learn…" Jack said while waving his hands dismissively.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt." Shun said sadistically, Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"That's gonna be there till tomorrow."

"Ohoo, that was bad!"

"He's going to feel that tomorrow."

"Ano…is nii-san alright?" Naruto asked worried about Shun's sanity. "Don't worry Naruto, he and Kyle can look through each other's eyes when they are separated. So he's perfectly fine…I hope…" Jack said the last part silently.

"So what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked again, Jack began to think on this for a bit while Shun was laughing like a maniac.

"Well, we could have a talk and possibly train with Kyuubi-hime. Yeah let's do that!" He suggested. The found an open plain and sat down and began to meditate, Naruto going inside his mindscape while Jack was reaching into his, meanwhile Shun was still laughing like a maniac in the background.

**Naruto's Mindscape….**

Naruto was looking around in the mindscape looking for Jack until two very slender arms wrapped around him and he felt two massive mounds pressing against his back making him blush a bit,

"**Awww, did Naruto decide to visit today?"** Kyuubi said in a seductive voice she then licked his neck making Naruto blush even more and groan a bit. "K-Kyuubi-chan? What are you doing?" he asked. **"Oh nothing, I'm just very bored right now…I just want to have some…fun."** she said that part next to his ear, she was about to continue until a voice called out.

"As much as I seem to enjoy it in a way, would you two mind doing that later when I'm not here?" Jack called out teasingly. Naruto and Kyuubi quickly jumped apart with heavy blushes on their faces making Jack almost burst out laughing.

"**Why did you have to come here? I was enjoying the moment…"** Kyuubi said with a pout, Jack only sheepishly chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Sorry hime, I won't intrude next time." **"You better not, or else I'll make you visit the Kage-hime."** Jack physically paled at the mention of that, making Kyuubi giggle. **"She has high regards on you and she said you were best of many."** This made him blush from his paleness. "Ahaha, maa maa, there's no need to for that course of action Kyuubi-hime, eh hehehehe." Jack spoke while waving his hands in front of himself.

"**So then…"** she walked over to a rock and sat down with one leg over another showing off her creamy skin color. **"…what are you here for?"** "Well, since you and Naruto are going to be stuck together for a while…I thought maybe you two should get to know each other more, get my drift?" the two nodded before he could continue something clicked inside his head. "Fuck me…you've got to kidding…I'll be outside if yah need me, I need to go restrain Shun who's about go off on someone who pissed him off. See yah later." With that said he fazed from the mindscape leaving Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Sooo….Gah!" Kyuubi instantly appeared in front of him, her face just inches away from his. **"So, tell me more about yourself eh, Naruto-chan…"** Kyuubi said while trailing circles across his chest. "Errrmmm…was it a really good idea that Jack left me here?"

0000 With Jack…

"Lemme at him! Lemme at him! I'll fucking rip you apart bitch! Don't think we're finished bitch! You better be fucking scared! YEAH RUN LIKE A LITTLE BABY YOU ARE!" Shun cursed angrily at his fleeing target who was running in fear, Shun was about to break his arm with no remorse until Jack happened to come on time and restrain.

"Jeesh, take a chill pill will yah?" Jack said in an annoyed tone this only made Shun even angrier and shout out more curses.

"Yadda, yadda, shut up please…"

0000 Elsewhere…

"Ow…ow…ow…ow….ow…" Helm groaned and whimpered painfully.

"Oh shut up baka, you brought this upon yourself." Kyle said in a bored tone as he healed the wounds up.

"Was it really necessary to go all out on me?" "Why of course it was baka." "Teme."

"There all done, c'mon lets go." Kyle said as he helped the bruised and battered form of Helm up, at least Kyle was easy forgiving at times. Kyle then opened a space rift and went in, Helm followed slowly in pursuit.

0000 Note- I got a bit lazy so I decided to skip the part where she tells everything...so yeah bear with it...

"…**well that's my story of how I was sealed into you."** Kyuubi said with a sad tone, she had just explained about herself and her past to Naruto. He had a saddened expression, he looked at her and spoke. "Well, it wasn't your fault Akane-chan (she told him her real name, Kyuubi is just a title to her.) It was the man's fault, that damn Uchiha." Naruto said with a bit of rage, he was angry at the man for the deaths of his parents and quite happy when Akane told him that his Onii-san, Kyle was able to get and eat part of the man's soul.

"Well at least nii-san gave him a permanent scar right?" Naruto said with joy, thus making Akane smile. "So, tell me about my mom Kushina." **"Well, she was pretty funny girl, loved her pranks, a few were made by me. We were pretty close friends after when she was able to break me out from my shell of hostility. Minato was a fine man as well too; we got along easily like brother and sister. Heck, he even allowed me to be able to materialize in the real world when he loosened the seal a bit." **"Wait, we can do that? Maybe we can do that here if we loosen the seal!" Naruto said with excitement, but her next words almost made him depressed. **"Well…we could do that. But it's risky though since when Kushina was giving birth the seal almost broke, I had to help keep the seal in place because I was afraid I would lose my friend. But with Kyle though he was able to ease her pain a lot with a healing jutsu he invented, so we could ask him about it first."**

Naruto yelled in victory with a fist pump, he then turned and gave Akane a full kiss on the mouth. Akane was surprised at first before melting into the kiss and began to kiss back. Their kiss began to get more heated up as they continued, lust began to fill the air as they continued to make out lovingly to one another, Naruto's eye's began to change again from blue to red and to a purplish ripple pattern, again in a trance his fangs sharpened and he bit down on Akane's neck making her moan in pleasure, as the mark appeared on her neck Naruto withdrew and looked at Akane who was blushing furiously, they were about to continue till there was a loud banging noise interrupted.

"Awww…well…time to go…I'll see you later Akane-chan." Naruto said as he slowly disappeared form the mindscape, Akane was smiling, he had chosen her as a mate too.

0000 End

Well, that's that for chapter 7! Hope yah liked it and will review it!

Drake is out-wah! WTF KYLE!

Hey, I said I would kick your ass later so here I COME!

WAAAAAHHHHH HELP ME!

Note, I may come back later to reedit stuff…


	8. Chapter 8 : Finals Commence

Naruto Fanfiction

Title – Naruto The Demon Angel

Author – DrakenSword0z

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Somewhat powerful/godlike naruto

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech/Summon"**

"_Entity/Flashback thingy"_

"_**Justu"**_

0000

"Yo, Whiskers? Whiskers?" Helm was poking Naruto on the side of his head, he had been doing that for a while now since he and Kyle had got back from their training. When Naruto still hasn't responded he decided to take things up a notch. He reached into his cloak and went through a few pockets and took out an air powered blow horn. "Heh heh heh, this is going to be funny…" He said with an evil chuckle, he then waited for a few moments, when Naruto began to somewhat stir, he struck. He held up the horn in front of Naruto's face and pressed the button making a sudden loud ear piercing blowing noise.

"GGGYYAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto shrieked out as he jumped 30ft into the air, he was scared shitless from the sudden noise. When Naruto fell back down he instantly stood and smashed Helm's head face first into the ground.

"Gyah! Vat was that for Whisker-kun?" Helm muffled out from the ground.

"That was for blowing that horn in my face baka!" Naruto screamed out at him. When Helm got his face out of the ground he was chuckling sheepishly.

"Eh heh heh, well I had to do that, felt like the perfect opportunity to do so Whiskers." He said while waving both of his hands dismissively. "What were you doing anyways kid?"

"Eh? Oh, I was just chatting with Akane-chan!" Naruto said happily, this made Helm confused. "Akane?"

"Oh, right. Kyuubi-chan says that her real name is Akane, Kyuubi is just a title to her." "Oh….okay, so you two were just _**chatting**_….rrrriiiiiiggghhhtttt." his brother said with an disbelieving look and a mischievous glint in his eyes. This made Naruto blush from embarrassment and chuckle nervously, this made Helm smirk a bit.

"Well now, did yah hit home?" this made Naruto stutter and cough on his spit. "Does that redness on your face mean yes?" "N-n-no! We haven't done anything like that yet!" "Mmmhmmmm….rrriiiiggghhttttt…I believe you…" Helm said again suspiciously and disbelieving, Naruto was suddenly glomped by him who was crying anime tears.

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU RIGHT NOW NARUTO! YOU'VE FINALLY STEPPED OUT FROM YOUR CHILDISH SHELL AND BECOME A—**WHAM!**" he was interrupted with his face into the ground with an irate Kyle standing behind his with a steaming fist.

"For Kami's sake, stop teasing the kid already baka." Kyle said with a very irritated voice.

"Why? It was funny!" Helm said as he pulled his head out from underground he then had a pouting expression.

"Mmph…you so troublesome…" Jack added in as he came over dragging Shun by the shirt collar. He seemed more docile than from earlier. Jack just dragged him over and dropped Shun on the ground carelessly. Shun was still for a moment looking at the sky before standing up and walking over to Kyle.

"I'm gonna rest for a bit. Wake me up if you need me." With that said Shun glowed a bit and literally walked into Kyle's body and disappeared, Kyle though shivered from the soul fusion process.

"Goodness…bloody gory thoughts man…" Kyle mumbled.

"OH RIGHT!" Naruto thought as something clicked in his head reminding him to do something. "Ano…Kyle-nii-san?"

"Yes otouto?" he responed.

"When I and Akane-chan were talking with each other in my mind she said that it could be possible to let her come out from the seal yet still be somewhat still connected to me though. Is that really true?"

Kyle was silent for a moment and seemed to be thinking. "Well…yeah it is, that's how Kyuu-hime was able to attend your mother and father's wedding."

"Well…could we possibly do the same thing on my seal loosening it up a bit just enough to let her be able to come out into the real world?" Naruto hoped Kyle could do it.

"Well…the seal on your stomach is made by Shinigami-chan…I can't really loosen it-" This made Naruto have a sad face but Kyle wasn't done yet, "-but! I can alter the seal so it can let her come out at free will and go back in. This is going to get my ass kicked by Shini-chan if she finds out…" Kyle mentally said out the last part. When Naruto heard the positive reply his hopes skyrocketed.

"YATTA! I CAN NOW SEE AKANE-CHAN IN REAL LIFE!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Alrighty, righty, chill down, you sure are eager to see Akane-hime aren't you?" Kyle said while beckoning Naruto over to his side. Naruto only grinned in response as he went over to Kyle's side.

"Okay, I need you to take your shirt and lie down. Then channel chakra through your system, that will make the seal appear." Kyle instructed, Naruto did as he was told. "Jack-kun, I need you over here to use a healing skill while I'm altering it, can't do both at the same time." Jack nodded and made his way over. "And Helm, watch for any other shinobi nearby, we don't need any interferences."

"Okay roger that!" Helm replied as he vanished in a burst of fire.

When Naruto took off the shirt and laid down, he began to work his chakra. The seal appeared after a few moments on his stomach; Kyle began to inspect the God seal on his stomach. His face was stern, observing the complicated seal. Kyle's eyes were moving from one kanji seal to another in the design.

"Man, Shinigami-chan really did an overkill on this seal, but it shouldn't be that hard now could it?" Kyle thought intently while looking at the complex design. When Jack looked at the seal he whistled.

"Wow, Shini-chan likes to put a lot of effort on her things." Jack said in a lazy tone.

"Alright, looks possible. But it's going to hurt a bit though." Kyle said to Naruto who only nodded. "Start." Jack nodded and made a healing technique that covered Naruto's body, while Kyle held his hand hovering above the seal. His hand began to glow and Naruto tensed up ready. Kyle then took a deep breath and began, his fingers lengthened like claws as he suddenly slammed them down on the seal making Naruto choked as the air left his lungs. The seal glowed brightly, and then a searing pain engulfed Naruto, he then screamed. A large glowing glyph in a shape of a circle of ancient symbols appeared below them. The symbols were spinning rapidly around them; the kanji symbols on the seal were shifting places. When the light and pain died down, Naruto could only do one thing, he passed out.

"There…it is done…*whew…" Kyle said in short breathes, Jack was sweating a bit from all the healing power he had to use to make sure Naruto wouldn't be almost dead form the pain.

When the two examined the seal, Jack noticed a difference. The swirl pattern was there yes but it was enlarged, but now there was a shaped that resembled a shuriken with a single eye that was slitted staring right back in the center.

"You know…if you look at that long enough, it almost seems to hypnotize you." Jack said lazily, Kyle only huffed as he wiped a bead of sweat.

"Yeah, yeah…let's get going. Boy…Shini-chan really tried to do overkill, but, ehehehehe…she still has much to learn from Kami-chan and me." Jack had a look of disbelief on his face.

"You? You teaching the Almighty God of Death? Yeah right." Jack said in a deadpan.

"Well she did just take up the position I think about…300 years ago and that is considered noob standards by the others. So her older sister, Kami-chan wanted me to help her out since she took the position to watch this world." Kyle defended himself; Jack just snorted and lifted up Naruto's unconscious form over his shoulder. Kyle made a loud whistling sound and Helm appeared right next to them in a swirl of fire.

"Yah done here? That was fast, saw some Chunnin's earlier about fifty meters east. Just doing some patrol on the outskirts I guess." Helm muttered that last part while scratching his cheek.

"Let's hurry it up, I gotta rest." Kyle groaned again whose shoulders were slump and his face looked sleepy. He gave out a yawn as they walked. When they reached home while avoiding the Uchiha. Kyle just slumped down on the futon and was fast asleep. Helm and Jack had raised eyebrows but shrugged it off, Jack gently laid Naruto down on a bed and pulled the blankets over him.

"Mmmm…Ramen….Akane-chan….Titiana-chan…" Naruto mumbled; Jack had an amused expression on his face.

"Well, at least its fun being back spending time with Naruto-kun again." Jack muttered as he left the room closing the door silently.

0000 **In Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto was walking, just walking around in his amazing mindscape. He looked up to the conflicting world above, the blue skies day and stars of night at the same time, darkness and light at perfect balance. Naruto wondered how he was even to think up of this. He then felt two arms wrap over his shoulders and something nuzzle his cheek making him laugh a little.

"**Hello again Naru-chan, how do you feel?"** Akane asked.

"I'm in some pain but overall, better than ever." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"I didn't think it would be that painful. But I guess I should've expected it." Naruto said again, Akane only gave a small nod.

"**Aww, is Naru-chan not feeling well, I can **_make _**it feel better you know."** She said seductively, Naruto began to blush from the statement.

"Maa, maa, Akane-hime. I feel perfectly fine." Naruto said waving his hands dismissively. Akane or Kyuubi only pouted.

"**Don't' worry, I'll eventually get you later Naru-chan…just you wait."** She said quietly while tugging playfully on his cheek before deciding to rub his whisker marks.

"H-hey Kyuu-hime, that tickles. S-s-stop!" Naruto said as she continued to rub his whisker marks playfully while smirking.

"**Aww does Naruto-kun like that? You're so cute!"** she said in a playful tune and rubbed his cheeks even more, this made Naruto purr from the affection.

"Kyuu-chan! Purr*…..Kyuuuuu….that t-t-tickles…feels nice…." Naruto said childishly, Akane giggled, but good things had to end eventually as she stopped her affection. When the pleasurable sensation ended Naruto had a pout on his face making Akane giggle again.

"**Oh don't worry Naru-chan, we'll do more later. Right now just rest, the finals for the Chunnin Exams are tomorrow."**

"Oh right! I'm going to kick that bastard Neji's ass! Believe it!" Naruto said with a fist pump and a grin.

0000 Outside of the mindscape

CRASH! "ITAI!" Helm's voice screamed out as glass crashed and metal clanged in a nearby room.

Jack just rubbed his temples in frustration as his meditation was broken…again... "Are you going to drink again baka? Didn't you have enough last time; you drank like…fifty bottles of sake!"

"Hey there's nothing else to do so drinking sake is my solution to my boredom." Helm said as he opened a bottle and began to drink it (more like chugging it down), after a few moments of gulping, his tongue and throat began to burn painfully, his eye's widened from the sudden pain and he did one thing that he could only think of.

_**PPPPPPFFFFFFFFTTTTTT! COUGH!* COUGH* COUGH***_

Sake was spat out from his mouth and on the floor; Helm was having a coughing fit. Jack just face palmed.

"WOW! *COUGH! WHOO! This one has a nice fiery spicy kick to it! *COUGH! *COUGH! JUST MY STYLE BOO-YEAH!" Helm said with a grin while coughing up sake form his lungs. Jack only sighed in annoyance.

"Man…you better clean this up later or Kyle-san is going to get angry when he wakes up." Jack mumbled.

"Maa, maa Jack-san, I'll clean it up eventually!" Helm said with a goofy grin as he drank another bottle.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Jack replied in a deadpan.

"Maa, you worry too much man." The pyromaniac said again this time with a small slur.

"I have the right to be worried…especially with you, who knows what you could do when your drunk, one time you leveled half a city when you drank sake. Me and Kyle had to beat the living crap out of you just to keep you down and wait out your drunkenness." Jack scolded, but Helm only scoffed and continued to drink.

"Tonight is going to be hell…just plain hell…" Jack mumbled as he stared intently at his friend just make sure he woudn't do something disastrous.

"Ooooo...very shiny...I wonder?" a very drunken voice of Helm said.

"Ah hell!" Jack said with wide eyes.

0000 The next day…

"Wakey, wakey!" the a familiar voice said. Shun was looming over where Naruto was sleeping, trying to at least wake him up with no success.

"Oi! Oi! Wake up!" Shun said while snapping his fingers next to Naruto's ear's.

"Mmmmph…." Naruto mumbled in his deep sleep making Shun sigh.

"Hmmmm…..let's see, let's see….AHA! Hehehehehehehehee!" Shun chuckled evilly as he began his work.

0 A few minutes later…

"3….2….1… and go!" Shun said as he leaned on a wall and see the results.

Naruto was just sleeping peacefully thinking of all the cool things he was being taught. All the cool jutsu's until…

_**RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!**_

"DAH!"

Naruto shot straight awake only to hit his head on something, a loud clanking was heard. Suddenly a loud gonging noise next to his ears shook his entire head, stunning him a bit. Then something that seemed like a metal bucket landed on him…with freezing ice cold water!

"GYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Naruto quickly tried to get up only to slip and fall. He yelled angrily as he clawed at the bucket on his head, when he was able to pry it off he heard a voice behind him.

"Yo gaki. Morning good?" the voice said before chuckling and blowing into a full out laughter. Naruto only saw red as he turned around and charged the source.

Loud explosions could be heard throughout the village of Konoha.

0 A few minutes later again…..

"Teme…" Naruto growled out at Shun who was smirking devilishly.

"Maa, maa, your fault for not waking up. So I decided to have some fun. Plus todays the final's kiddo! Yah better kick ass!" Shun said with a grin.

"Haha! Good luck today at the finals! We'll be watching!" Helm said.

"Good luck!" Kyle added in with a smile.

"Don't lose kid." Jack put in.

Naruto smiled at their praises and was about to leave till a hand grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Oi, oi, one more thing otouto!" Helm said again, Naruto turned his head and listened intently, Helm leaned over and whispered into his ear. "If yah win the tournament, I'll teach yah a super-duper cool jutsu!"

Naruto's face gleamed with a grin. "Really nii-san! What jutsu!"

"Ah, ah, ah! Now that would be telling it. Now get going and kick ass!" Helm said as he pushed Naruto towards the Arena. Naruto looked back to them before leaving.

0000 Small Time-skip…

Naruto and Neji glared at one another on the arena floor. Silence was around until Neji spoke up.

"You might as well forfeit, Fate has declared me winner of this match today."

Naruto only scoffed and replied.

"Tch. Fate? Please enough of your bullshit about fate! You're just hiding behind it like a bastard you are!"

Neji scowled and spoke again.

"Hmph, a commoner will not win against a Hyuuga. I'll make sure of it!"

With that said he charged with his Gentle Fist at the ready.

"_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"**_Naruto said as he made the seal, six clones appeared in a puff and they all charged.

Neji took out three clones each with a strike to the stomach while he dodged the other two including the real one. He eliminated the other two clones with a strike to their heads and began to engage to the real one. Naruto swiftly dodged each strike with efficiency; this made Neji however a bit angry that a commoner was dodging his attacks. Naruto waited for a opening, when he spotted one he enhanced his punch with some chakra and struck a blow on Neji's shoulder making him wince and back up.

"Is that all? C'mon teme! I thought you said I would lose!" Naruto yelled over making Neji angrier and he charged again ready to strike down the commoner.

"_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**_ a whole large group of clones formed and they jumped, surrounding Neji who only smirked.

"_**Hakkeshō Kaiten**__** (**__**Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)!" **_a large dome of swirling chakra appeared around Neji, destroying all he clones in process. Naruto only frowned as he saw the attack from afar and sent in more shadow clones.

0 Up in the stands…

"Father is that-"

"Indeed Hanabi, such a technique wasted on the Branch Family." Her father Hisashi replied.

0 Somewhere else in the stadium…

"Yee-haa! Go gaki! Kick that arrogant bastards ass!" Helm shouted out with a fist pump

"Beat the bastard up! More blood!" Shun added in.

"Kill that bastard! Break his arm!"

"Beat the living shit out of him!"

"SMASH HIS FACE IN!"

"SMASH HIS SKULLL! THE SKULL!

"I KNOW AN OLD LADY THAT CAN FIGHT BETTER THAN YOU TWO!"

"BREAK HIS BONES! BREAK THEM ALL! ALL OF THEM!"

"BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOOOODD! BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!"

"KILL! KIIIIIIILLLLLL!"

"For the love of Kami! Stop shouting you bakas!" Jack scolded, but they ignored him and continued to shout and yell. Kyle however was cautiously looking around with narrowed eyes.

"Something's up…but what? Better keep an eye out…"

0 Back down in the arena…

"Heh, c'mon! Give me your best shot teme!" Naruto goaded. Neji was furious by now and decided to go all out.

"You're within my division! _**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (8 Trigrams 64 Palms!)**_" Neji yelled out as a glyph appeared and glowed under them.

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!"

"64 PALMS!"

With the strike hit, Naruto was shot off the ground.

0 Back up with Kyle, Shun, Helm and Jack….

"Ouch, that seemed painful." Shun said.

"Pfft. That's nothing compared to how much pain I cause him! If he can't handle that, then I'll be pissed!" Helm scowled loudly.

"Don't worry, he's not down yet, he still has Kyuu-hime in him." Kyle spoke in.

"Yeah, the gaki never gives up." Jack added.

Kyle nodded in agreement as they continued to watch Naruto painfully rise back up.

0 With the Naruto co.

"Hmph, that baka was obviously going to lose. Sasuke-kun will do so much better." A familiar pink haired banshee said.

0 Back down in the area…

"Chakra system is closed up…" Naruto thought, then he remembered Akane.

"Akane-chan? You there?"

"**Hmmmm?"** she replied lazily.

"I need some chakra of yours, I can't channel them right now since the Hyuuga-teme closed the system."

"**Mmmhmmm…okay! An order of chakra coming right up!"** she said happily as red chakra began to flow into Naruto's system.

"Alright…time to kick ass!" Naruto said loudly as red chakra began to burst from him. What he didn't know though is that part of his bloodline; his wings were beginning to form behind him.

"What in the world?" Neji thought as he looked at his opponent who charged at his flying at him with insane speeds making Neji go on the defense.

0 Back up to Kyle and the gang…

"Uh oh, Kyuu-chan gave a bit too much and made his wings come out!" Helm said.

"Crap…this is going to be a headache later…." Kyle muttered.

"The council of theirs will be demanding his bloodline." Jack whispered over, Kyle only nodded.

"I say though, his wings look like they're made of fire rather than yours that are made completely out of real feathers and flesh and celestial energy." Jack said to Kyle.

"Well, that's from his mother, the color is from me since he's my blood relative. His mother had the _**Hōyoku (Phoenix Wings)**_ bloodline, they too had wings but made out of fire. It was said that the feather of a phoenix could bring anyone back from death. Same could be said about the _**Tenshi no tsubasa (Angel Wings)**_ as well."

"Is that why they were hunted down back during the fall of Whirlpool?" Jack asked in tenseness.

"…yes…yes indeed…." Kyle said sadly. "But they were also out for the Uzumaki Blood since the blood could heal any wound or disease and Uzumaki blood made many Uzumaki's outlive others. Another reason was people wanted their blood was because of another part of their bloodline. Their regeneration, able to grow back a limb in an instant or a day or more. Another thing was the other part of the Phoenix Bloodline, when they die; they are reborn anew once more like a phoenix, they could only be reborn once possibly twice or from what I've learned at least five times. But many people overkilled them without care, not even a little mercy to children and infants." Kyle whispered the last part.

"Then what about this Uzumaki Kushina you talked to us about, Naruto's mother, you said you couldn't find her and you thought she died. Do you think-"

"Indeed…she must be alive. Reborn once more from the ashes, but hidden within shadows away from the eyes of the world." Kyle put in.

"Greed can cause so much death…" Jack mumbled. Kyle only gave a small nod.

0 Back to Naruto

"C'mon teme! Is that all? I'm still standing here!" Naruto taunted as he dodged an attack from Neji.

Neji just screamed in anger and charged.

"WHY! WON"T YOU JUST GO DOWN!" he screamed. Naruto dodged a strike and flapped his wings roughly sending a gust of wind making Neji stagger a bit. Naruto then dashed forward quickly and sent a strong blow to the ribs and chest.

"_**Hakkeshō Kaiten!" **_

Naruto quickly flapped his wings again to move him out of range from the rotating attack. When Neji's attack dispersed, Naruto began to swirl chakra into two directions making a small cyclone in his hands. Black energy began to form as dark matter continued to get sucked into the technique.

"Yo teme! Eat this, _**Kurai Boruto! (Dark Bolt!)"**_ Naruto shouted as he fired his attack nailing Neji in the chest.

0000

"He's getting better at it." Kyle said.

"True, but that didn't have much power in it, he still needs some time to completely master it to its fullest." Jack added in

-0-

"What technique is that? Looked like Meiton." Sarutobi and Jiraya thought.

0000 Back in the arena.

Neji struggled painfully to rise up from the ground, he wasn't going to lose to a commoner, a dobe. When Neji stood up, Naruto went in for a finisher to the match. A spinning orb formed in his hand as he charged in. Every civilian and shinobi gaped at how the Kyuubi Vessel formed Yondamie's Technique.

"Take this! _**RASENGAN (Swirling Sphere)!**_**"** Naruto shouted as he jammed the orb into Neji's gut making him yell out in pain. Neji was then blasted off as the orb exploded making him crash into a wall. His body slumped down as it fell, he was unconscious. Naruto's chakra and wings on his back began to fade slowly away as he waited for the proctor to call the winner.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" the proctor shouted, the stadium was silent. Dead silent, until till they began to curse and yell.

"HOW DARE YOU USE YONDAMIE'S TECHNIQUE!"

"THE DEMON MUST DIE!"

"THE KYUUBI IS GETTING FREE!"

They would've continued until a huge massive Killing Intent appeared out of thin air, making everyone choke and gasp for air.

"WHAT! SUCH POWER!" many Shinobi's spoke in fear.

0 Up to where Kyle and the gang are

The gang was mad….seriously, they were beyond pissed, and one thing, never piss them off. Helm was furious beyond belief, his fingers were twitching and his hands were glowing red. Shun and Kyle's power was cracking the surface they were standing on, small pieces were floating in the air. Jack was snarling with a feral hint to it. They were about to continue until Kyle began to calm down a bit. They followed right after him, releasing all the power that was in the air. Though deep in Kyle's mind, an old thought was coming back when he talked to Minato.

"…_know this, if I see anyone that dares harm my bloodkin…I won't hesitate to kill them…Konoha or not since you know the life of a Jinchūriki…"_

Another thought returned from a memory talking with Minato.

"_Listen to me Minato…if they cannot get over their hate…I will pull him away from Konoha and form another village that respects him."_

"My patience is wearing thin Minato…I might consider doing that idea…" Kyle thought darkly, as he suppressed his anger on the foolish civilians.

0000

When the pressure lifted everyone could breathe again, people were scared and frightened. And many shinobi's though about not continuing the exams, but the Hokage ordered to keep going and said his ANBU would look in to it.

0000

When Naruto walked back to where everyone was he was being bombarded with question such as,

"What was that!"

"How did you do this and that!"

"What were those wings?"

And so on. That is until-

"NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DID A DEADLAST LIKE YOU BEAT A HYUUGA LIKE NEJI! THAT POWER YOU USED SHOULD BELONG TO SASUKE-KUN NOT SOME CLANLESS LOSER LIKE YOU!" a pink haired banshee shrieked making everyone wince and cover their ears.

"Pfft, this power is rightfully mine and not Sasuke-teme." Naruto said while scowling at his "teammate". Sakura got angry and tried to hit him but Naruto just simply just stepped aside and held out his foot making her trip and hit a wall knocking her out.

0000 Back to gang

"Well, the banshee deserved that one!" Helm said as he looked to the commotion at balcony.

"Hahaha! Hell yeah she did!" Shun agreed.

"I wonder why the academy passed such a very…worthless kunoichi? I mean she literally screeches and fawns over the Uchiha." Jack said in wonder.

"She only passed because of her mother. She demaned that her daughter pass and be paired up with the Uchiha." Kyle said a monotone voice

"Pathetic don't you think?" Jack spoke again, Kyle only sighed.

"Yes indeed."

Silence fell on them before Jack decided to speak again.

"Are you thinking about that plan you mentioned to us before we came? The same one you told Minato?"

"…..yes….." Kyle replied.

0000

That's that for chapter 8!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and thank ye for the reviews so far. Drake out!

I may reedit this sometime later.


	9. Chapter 9 : Invasion Part 1

Naruto Fanfiction

Title – Naruto The Demon Angel

Author – DrakenSword0z

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Somewhat powerful/godlike naruto

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

**"Demon Speech/Summon"**

_"Entity/Flashback thingy"_

"Justu"

0000

"Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku Gaia (Female Gaara), please come down to the arena floor!" The proctor shouted out, Gaia appeared on the arena floor in a swirl of sand waiting for her opponent. Naruto remembered the first time they met was when Kankuro was going to harm Konohamaru. Naruto thought she was pretty but her bloodthirsty personality disturbed him though.

"**Oh? Does Naru-chan have some feelings for the girl?"** Akane teased in Naruto's mind, making him stutter a bit.

"A-Akane-chan..." Naruto said mentally with a small pout, Akane just giggled in the back of his mind.

0000 With the gang

"Hey Kyle, is that the Ichibi Jinchūriki down there?" Shun spoke.

"Seems like it. The sand manipulation is a giveaway, though from what I'm seeing right now, that girl looks like she never got any proper sleep." Kyle replied.

"You think the Ichibi has something to do with it?" Shun asked again, Kyle just frowned.

"Possibly, that girl could be very dangerous."

0000

"Due to Uchiha Sasuke not showing up, his match will be postponed." The proctor spoke, people in the stands booed in anger and disappointment.

"Will Sabaku Temari and Nara Shikamaru come down to the arena."

0000 Up in the Stands

"Postponed? POSTPONED! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Shun said in anger, Kyle had a very stern frown on his face.

"Sarutobi..." Kyle thought, Jack had a scowl on his face, his index finger twitching.

"HE SHOULDA BEEN DISQUALIFIED! IF A SHINOBI CANNOT SHOW UP TO SOMETHING IMPORTANT THEN HE DOESN'T DESERVE A PROMOTION!" Helm shouted out.

As Helm continued to shout in anger, Kyle suddenly turned his head to look behind him. "Alright…something is going to happen…"

0000

"What! The teme got a postponed match! That's not fair!" Naruto yelled out, Rookie Genin's as well as the Jonin Sensei's near him agreed.

"Grunt* So troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, he looked down towards the arena where his opponent was waiting.

"Well…good luck Shika, have fun down there and don't die!" Naruto spoke and before Shikamaru could protest or speak he was shoved over the railing. **(It's just going to be Canon Fight)**

0000

"Proctor? I forfeit." The lazy Nara said in a gruff tone, his opponent Temari had a shocked and confused look on her face.

Everyone who had watch were now in silence, especially the Rookie Genins who had one though on their minds.

Either was "What?" or "Huh?" or "EH?"

"Winner: Subaku Temari." The procter said loudly.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!" our familiar blond shouted out in confusion.

0000 Up to the gang…

"Tch. That kid reminds me of Soren. This is definitely something he would do in a spar if he won." Shun said with an eye twitch, Kyle only rolled his eyes.

"You two need to get along better…" Kyle muttered to himself.

"Meh. I like the kid, plus he's right. Things are just so troublesome." Jack spoke with a yawn.

"Peh…I was expecting the kid to get his ass handed by the girl." Helm said with a huff.

They continued to watch in silence as the next match was called.

0000

"Would Uchiha Sasuke and Subaku Gaia come down again please." The proctor called out, and Gaia again, was at the spot instantly.

After a few mintues the proctor called out again.

"Would Uchiha Sasuke come down now or be disqualified!" he said again, then a swirl of leaves appeared in the stadium. Two figures standing side by side, one was Kakashi and the other Sasuke.

"Well look who it is. The emo-teme finally came." Naruto spoke.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked the proctor.

"You were but the match was postponed." The proctor said with a bit of distaste.

"Ah, good. Good luck Sasuke." The Copy Cat Jonin said before vanishing in a shunshin.

"Hn."

"Are both fighters ready?" the proctor said, when they both nodded he gave the signal.

0000

"This is going to be fast, the almighty arrogant Uchiha thinks he has this in a bag." Shun said in distaste.

"Yo Kyle, you said that most Uchiha's were backstabbers right?" Helm asked, Kyle only nodded. The only Uchiha's Kyle liked were Obito, Itachi and Mikoto.

"Well then, I hope the Uchiha down there gets himself killed, probably be better for this world."

0000

Sasuke had quickly made a jump to the left to avoid an attack from his opponent. Gaia only narrowed her eyes as she commanded the sands to follow and crush her opponent.

"Damn sand. I'm going to have to get past it somehow in order to get her." Sasuke thought while dodging.

"You will prove my existence…Uchiha." Gaia said coldly as she launched multiple spears made of sand at Sasuke who cursed and dodged each one.

"Now!" Sasuke thought, then used Shunshin to appear behind her with his leg ready to strike. When he swung his leg, they were blocked by a wall of sand, he quickly jumped away to avoid the sand the almost engulfed him. Gaia narrowed her eyes before forming a sphere of sand around her and a ball of sand formed in the air then turned into an eye.

"Guess I better use that!" Sasuke thought as he went through some hand-seals and his hands began to glow and electricity began to form around it. When the technique fully formed he charged towards the dome.

Up in the stands Maito Gai suddenlyt gasped and looked to Kakashi.

"You taught him your assassination jutsu Kakashi?"

"Well of course, he needed it." His fellow jonin replied with a lazy shrug

"CHIDORI!" a loud voice of Sasuke yelled out through the stadium.

After a few moments a loud scream was heard.

"Blood? BLOOD! THIS IS MY BLOOD!" Gaia screamed from within the sphere. Suddenly feathers began to fall around the stadium putting everyone asleep, except most of the Shinobi. The invasion had begun.

0000

"I knew it." Kyle said mentally as he jumped and landed right ontop of a Oto Nin.

"Something bad was going to happen and it did happen!"

"_Kyle, something is going on up at the Kage Booth!"_ Shun said mentally to him as he beat down three Suna Nins.

"Jack, follow me. Shun, Helm go and assist Naruto." Kyle gave out his orders.

"Alrighty!" Helm said as he and Shun vanished in a shunshin to Naruto's location, Kyle and Jack left in their own shunshin towards the Kage Booth.

0000

"Orichimaru…" Sarutobi whispered with anger in it. The Sound Nin around them had set a up a barrier trapping him inside.

"Kukukuku, todays the day you will die sensei. Konoha will be crushed." His former student said with glee making Sarutobi scowl as he took off his robes revealing his shinobi gear.

"Kukuku oh? Already prepared to die?"

"You will not live to fight tomorrow Orichimaru...I'll make sure of it!" the Hokage said again as he summoned a Bo Staff. Orichimaru then went througha series of handseals before saying…

"_**Kuchiyose Edo Tensei!"**__**(Summoning : Impure Resurrection)**_

Three coffin's began to rise from a sickly purple portal, Sarutobi's eye's widened as the third coffin came up.

"Shit, if he comes out I'm good as fucked." Sarutobi cursed mentally as he tried to prevent the third coffin from coming up, but no avail, the coffin was fully out.

The coffin lids bursted open and out came forth the past Hokage's.

Hashirama Senju, the Shodai.

Tobirama Senju, the Nindaime.

And lastly, Namikaze Minato, the Yodaime.

"Sarutobi? Is that you?" the Shodai asked.

"You sure have grown old Sarutobi." The Nindaime spoke.

"Sarutobi-san?" Minato said, Sarutobi could only sigh in sadness at Minato.

Before he could talk, there was a distortion in the air before a rift opened up and two figures jumped out, Minato's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he recognized one of them.

"Looks like one of our target is here." Kyle said mentally.

"So these are the Hokage's of Konoha?" Jack said to himself as he evaluated each of the resurrected kages.

Kyle was only staring with an impassive face at Minato.

"Kyle-kun? Is that you?" Minato asked, Kyle only blinked in response. Orichimaru eyes narrowed at the name.

"The **Kami no Tenshi (Divine Angel)** himself? This won't be good." Orichimaru thought.

"Well sorry to break up this reunion but now it's time to get this started." Orichimaru spoke in as he stabbed kunai's into each of the dead kages head putting them under his control though Minato was more resistant to the hold.

"Jack, you stay here and help Sarutobi out with the Shodai and Nindaime. I'm going to deal with the Yodaime. I need to have a little talk with an old friend." With that said Kyle was flying towards Minato at blinding speeds and grabbing his shoulder and both disappeared in a space rift.

"Well? Let's get this party started, old man you deal with your kid and I'll keep those two on my side." Jack said before going through some hand seals and sending out a jutsu.

0000 Kyle vs Minato

In another part of Konoha, in a forested area. A space rifted opened in the plains and two figures shot out, both making a crater as they landed.

"It's been a while Minato-kun. I have much to talk to you about." Kyle said in a monotone voice, this made Minato wince a bit.

"Haaaaa…it has been quite a while Kyle-kun." Minato said as he took out a familiar kunai.

"So tell me Kyle-kun…what has happen to Naruto?" Minato asked as he and Kyle charged at one another, when both struck they made a shockwave the cracked the ground.

"What do you think Minato? It should be very obvious of what happened to him during his life." Kyle replied again without emotion, unnerving Minato as they parted and charged again.

"I see…his life wasn't good was it?"

"Correct my friend. _**Kami no Pusshu!(Divine Push)**_" Kyle said with his palm facing Minato's stomach. Minato grunted as the weight of a 1 ton bull smash into his body sending him flying across the field. Kyle was instantly behind Minato, but Minato used a substitution to get some distance.

"_**Hirashin no Jutsu! (Flying Thunder God Technique)"**_ Minato whispered as he threw a kunai at Kyle who left a _**Zanzō(Afterimage)**_ just as the kunai flew behind him. Minato disappeared in a flash and stabbed nothing but air.

"Huh. You're still fast as ever Kyle-kun." Minato complemented.

"Of course, I'd never let myself wear down through time." Kyle replied as he engaged Minato to hand-to-hand combat when he appeared beside him.

"The villagers are blind Minato. They are all blind." Kyle spoke as he blocked and countered an attack.

"How so, explain what has happened since I died…"

"Before I had left to deal with other business I had left a _**Bushin(Clone)**_ to watch him, I was able to see through that clones eyes of your sochi's**(son)** life. I saw that they beat him endlessly, tortured, starved, and even tried to crucify him through the clone. I would've returned but things were not going good on my end. Being hunted by angels and demons from another dimension is not easy to live with."

"Of course, you beat the Kami in your homeworld, and Shun beat Yami, why wouldn't their corrupt minions be pissed." Minato spoke in, making Kyle growl.

"They were corrupt, they were abusing their power and we had put them in their place. I cannot believe we had agreed to serve them as their highest soldiers."

Suddenly Minato disappeared in a flash and Kyle felt pain in his back as Minato stabbed through.

"Umph! Minato…that kinda hurts you know…" Kyle wheezed and coughed out blood.

"Gomen." Minato said as he pulled out the kunai making Kyle stumble forward. (Remember his in Orichimaru's control, he is trying to resist the control.)

Kyle's wound began to close up the instant the kunai was pulled out, Kyle then swung his leg behind him knocking Minato off the ground.

"As I was saying, the villagers in Konoha are blind with their hatred. They disrespected your wish friend, and now I even think about taking Naruto away from the place that hates him with passion, taking their supposed weapon away. What say you Minato? What is more important? Your home that betrayed your wish and blood? Or your son who had suffered so much? What's your choice?" Kyle asked as they both stood in silence, watching one another, Minato was silent and after a few moments of thinking, he responded.

"I…I…I cannot view Konoha as my home anymore…to betray my wish…*Sigh*…as I parent I will stay by Naruto's side even if he leaves and wishes the destruction of Konoha…I never wanted him to be hated…" Minato replied, Kyle looked at him impassively before speaking.

"Funny. I thought you would've tried to prevent such things."

"In another world…that may have been something I would've done. But the duty as a parent is more important now than those that backstab you in the end."

"If you had chosen the other answer…" Kyle then chuckled. "…well I would've just killed you on the spot."

Minato then closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them; they were slitted like a reptile and golden red.

"Going into Dragon Sage Mode already? Man…this is not going to end well." Kyle mumbled to himself as he readied himself.

Minato then threw a barrage of tri-pronged kunai's at Kyle who cursed.

"Clever…." Kyle mumbled as he dodged a kunai and quickly dodged a strike from Minato when he used Hirashin to transport himself to another kunai. Minato disappeared in a flash again this time reappearing behind Kyle.

"Crap!" Kyle cursed as Minato's leg smashed into him. "UMPH!" Kyle grunted out as he sent skidding across the field.

Minato appeared in the direction Kyle was flying at and he cursed again as Minato sent him flying back into another direction. Kyle's form smashed into a nearby boulder breaking halfway through it.

"Ouch…that kinda hurt." Kyle muttered as he stood up and tried to shake the dizziness.

"_**Rasengan! (Swirling Sphere)"**_ a voice called out.

"Ah shi-oomph!" Kyle yelled out as a ball of chakra rammed into his stomach blasting him through the already broken boulder.

"Shit, I'm getting my ass kicked." Kyle mental scowled as he rose from his prone form.

"_**Ryū sējiāto: Ryū Rasengan!(Dragon Sage Art: Dragon Swirling Sphere)"**_ Minato's voice called out again.

"YIKES!" Kyle screeched out as he disappeared leaving a _**Zanzō(Afterimage)**_.

0000 Jack vs The Senju Brothers

"_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)"**_ Jack called out as he spat out some fire that rushed in a line towards the Nindaime Hokage.

The Nindaime dodged the attack and went through some hand seals before sending out his Jutsu.

"_**Suiton: Suishōha!(Water Release: Water Colliding Wave!)"**_

"Crap I forgot he can use water!" Jack cursed as he jumped to avoid being taken away by the rushing water. The Shodai then used his infamous Mokuton Jutsu.

"_**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!**__**(**__**Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!)"**_ roots and branches began to break out form the roof and Jack almost got himself entangled in them. Jack went through some seal as he dodged and jumped.

"A wood user? Never thought I'd meet one! Well too can play the game as well! _**Mokuton: Foresuto no kabe (Wood Release: Forest Wall!)"**_ a wall of trees appeared in front of Jack shielding him off from the Nindaime for a bit.

"Another Mokuton user? How is it you know Mokuton? You're not a Senju." The Shodai spoke as he and Jack began to use taijutsu. The Nindaime came in as well in the taijutsu battle, Jack hands, arms, legs, and feet were moving at a fast matching pace of the two.

"Dah dah dah! Kyle-san said that Senju's bloodline was not mainly wood! Why do you think many Senju's did not have it? Kyle-san says that the Senju bloodline is to be able to manipulate two or more elements into one far more easily than normal! Plus from my guess your highest affinities were Earth and Water so you have it easy on your end using your wood style while I waste a whole lot more chakra just to combine the two elements water and earth!" Jack explained as he intercepted each attack and tried to at least counter. (Remember this is fanfiction, plus it's reasonable, why didn't many of the Senju's have mokuton too?)

"Who knew fighting two at the same time could be so troublesome!" Jack thought as crouched down and smashed his elbow the Nindaime in the ribs making him stumble back a bit. Jack quickly did a quick low leg sweep on the floor catching the Shodai off guard.

"Your taijutsu stance and attacks are quite impressive and interesting." The Nindaime complemented as he shot a Suiton Jutsu at Jack.

"Thanks for the complement." Jack replied as he dodged the suiton jutsu.

0000 Shun and Helm

"Out of the way punk ass!" Shun shouted as he barreled through a group of shinobi, the sound of a bowling ball crashing into pins could be heard as he rammed through.

"Bombs away!" Helm said as he made flame bombs from Katon Jutsu's. The enemy nins were blasted by the incoming explosions, Helm was laughing evilly as he passed by each ninja.

"YIKES! YO BITCH! YOU ALMOST CINGED MY COAT!" Shun yelled out at Helm, who only glared back with a twitch.

"That's your fault! Or it could be that the bombs are attracted to yah!" Helm shouted back as he threw more flame bombs.

"Wheres that damn gaki? DO you see him!"

"I think he's over there!"

Shun turned his head towards the direction Helm had pointed to and saw Naruto and a few other shinobi's that seemed to be leaving through a hole in the wall.

"Gotta run he's going off somewhere!" Shun said as he rushed through the same hole.

"Yeah catch yah later! Double Chokeslam bitch!" Helm shouted as he chokeslammed two nins cracking the ground.

0000 Kyle vs Minato

"_**Ryū sējiāto: Tsuin ryū sufia!(Dragon Sage Art: Twin Dragon Sphere!)**_

"_**Ryū sējiāto : Rasenengan!(Dragon Sage Art : Rasengan Barrage!)"**_

Both Minato and Kyle charged at each other, both were holding balls of energy in both hands. When they both collided, a loud crash could be heard and a large shockwave exploded. Both fighters pushing their attacks for dominance. The ground began to crack and break apart from the pressure. The strain of the two attacks soon exploded enveloping Kyle and Minato.

Kyle and Minato's form both shot out from the smoke, both skidded across the field and both crashed into something. They both had one word in mind.

"Ow."

"Aw man, you ruined my coat." Kyle said comically as looked at his ripped clothing.

"Tch. You ruined my coat you bastard." Minato replied while looking at his own.

They both stared at their coats for a minute before the damages on the coats began to repair like magic.

"There we go, good as new!" both of them said before glaring at each other. Crack.

"You stole my line." They both said at the same time again. Crack, Crack.

"Copycat." Both said at the same time once more. Crack, Crack, Crack.

"STOP STEALING MY LINES!" they both shouted in each other's face, both glaring heatedly at each other with steam coming out from their ears. Both fighters suddenly were sent flying across the field, both sporting a fist sized bruise on their cheeks.

"Baka-Teme…" they both whispered but still somehow heard each other. Crack, Crack, Crackiky, BREAK! The author cackled evilly in the skies as he enhanced their hearing abilities.

0000 Jack vs Senju Brothers

"_**Furasshu keri!(Flash Kick!)"**_ Jack shouted out as his foot connected with the Shodai's chin, a blue glow trailed after his leg making a crescent like shape.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**__**(**__**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!)"**_ the Nindaime called out, a dragon made of water roared as it formed in thin air and rushed towards Jack.

"_**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!(**_ _**Wood Release: Great Forest Technique!)"**_ the Shodai said as he launched a barrage of spiked wooden pillars at Jack.

"Crap! This won't end well!" Jack thought as he rushed through some hand seals.

"_**Doton : Chikyū dōmu!(Earth Release: Earth Dome!)**_

When the two kages jutsu hit the dome dust flew everywhere. When the smoke cleared, nothing but debris was left. Suddenly four figures bursted from the earth right under the Hokages, two for the first and two for the second.

"I've always wanted to try this!" Jack said with a goofy grin. Both Hokage's were punched in the gut, hard. Then followed up with a punch to the chin, then a huge amount of force was applied upward.

"_**Metsu…(dynamic music plays)…SHORYUKEN!"**_ All of the attacking figures said at once, both of the kages were sent flying into the sky from the attack.

When Jack looked to the sky he let out a whistle.

"Hmmm. It does work." Jack mumbled to himself. He saw two growing dots and quickly moved away to avoid the crash landing of the two kages.

"Hehehe, wonder what else works. Let's try _**Hadoken**_ for a change!" Jack said while the other clones just grinned sadistically, the Kages shivered from fear as she rose form the craters.

0000 With Naruto

Both Gaia and Naruto stared each other down, Sasuke was on a nearby tree watching the two. Gaia was partly transformed, she had a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto…you shall prove my existence!" she said insanely as a mound of sand shot towards Naruto.

"Crap! _**Taiju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**__"_ Naruto whispered, millions of clones came into existence.

"GET HER!" Naruto yelled out and all the clones screamed a war cry jumping at the transformed Gaia.

0000 With Shun

"Crap! Where's the damn gaki! He's going to kill himself if she goes all out and release the Ichibi!" Shun scowled to himself as he dashed through the trees.

He felt a huge surge of chakra to the left.

"THAT WAY!"

After a few minutes or so, he felt another surge of chakra this time he saw a towering figure of Shukaku.

"Oh shit fuck! Not good!" Shun yelled out as he rushed towards the demon.

0000 Naruto vs Gaia

"Whoa! YAH! YIKES! AKANE-CHAN! WHAT DO I DO NOW!" Naruto shouted mentally. His foot suddenly got caught by sand, he cursed loudly.

"**I need to think kit! Um…um…TRY SUMMONING!"**

"TOAD OR DRAGON?"

"**EITHER WILL DO! HURRY!"**

"_**Kuchiyose Ryū!(Summoning Dragon!)"**_ Naruto shouted out as sand was wrapped around his waist.

Smoke enveloped the forest and when it dispersed Naruto was standing on top of a golden dragon once more.

"Alright, let's bring the pain!" Naruto said loudly.

0000 Kyle vs Minato

"_**Doragonsufia!(Dragon Sphere!)"**_

"_**Rasengan!(Swirling Sphere!)"**_

"Damn you MINATO/KYLE!" they both said as they charged at each other with their attacks clashing.

"QUIT STEALING MY LINES BAKA-TEME!" they said together at each other.

"You stop!" Kyle yelled.

"No you!" Minato retorted.

"You first!"

"NO YOU!"

"BITCH! WHY I ODDA-!" they both said in union. Steam was shooting out form their ears as they glared heatedly at each other in their battle.

A loud explosion could be seen and heard for miles across the Elemental Countries.

When everyone saw the cloud from the aftermath they all had one thought.

"Someone has some serious anger issues." The author cackled again as he upped the aggressiveness in Minato and Kyle.

"BITCH YAH RUINED MY COAT AGAIN!" Minato and Kyle said at the same time.

"YAH DAMN COOPYCAT! STOP FUCKING COPYING MY LINES! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" They both said in union before charging head one again.

0000 With Helm

"Dafuck?" Helm muttered as he saw the faraway smoke cloud that looked like a mushroom. Helm quickly crouched to dodge a high leg swing.

"Ya missed me punk ass!" he shouted as he made his boot meet an Oto shinobi's face.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)"**_ Helm said as a large sphere made of fire shot out from his mouth killing many Oto and Suna Nins.

"Sheesh, is there anyone here good enough to give me a decent challenge!" Helm goaded the Oto and Suna Nins. They all turned their attention to him the instant he spoke out.

"Alrighty then…who's first?" Helm said while cracking his knuckles.

0000 Jack vs Senju Brothers

"_**Futon: Harikēnsāpento!(Wind Release: Hurricane Serpent!)"**_ Jack whispered as his hand landed on the snake seal. A serpent made of wind chakra began to form in midair and fly at the Senju brothers, both who dodged as the serpent collided on the spot where they just were.

"_**Mokuton: Ki supaiku!(Wood Release: Wood Spikes!)"**_ the Shodai said as his clasps his hands together making wooden spike burst from the ground

"_**Suiton: Mizu dangan!(Water Release: Water Bullet!)"**_ the Nindaime spoke as he shot bullets from his mouth.

"_**Futon: Daitoppa!(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)"**_ Jack whispered as he blew a strong gust of wind to repel the attacks. When the wind attack shredded the incoming jutsu's Jack went through some hand seals again.

"_**Katon: Moeru geizā!(Fire Release: Blazing Geyser!)"**_ with that said then holes appear on the roof and pillars of flame jet out randomly burning anything unlucky.

The Nindaime happened to be a bit too close and began to burn but he seemed to regenerate from the wound.

"Great…how am I supposed to deal with that? Can't steal a soul like Kyle can but I can use that." Jack thought as he performed another skill of his.

"_**Kuchiyose: Sandāburēdo no kōjun!(Summoning: Descending Thunder Blade!)"**_

A lightning storm suddenly appeared above and lightning and thunder roared and flashed about. Suddenly a lightning bolt stuck a spot near Jack, a glowing blue blade imbedded to the spot. Jack reached for the hilt, when he grabbed on the hilt it released a current of lightning that seemed harmless to him. Jack twirled the blade as he swung it a few times.

"It's been a while since I've used this. Most enemies would be dead by now but since you're going to be difficult. I might as well take it this a bit more seriously." Jack spoke as he slide his fingers across the blade. The blade began to glow and ejected more electrical currents as Jack channeled his energies into it. The blade lost its brilliant blue color and turned black, now it sparked with black electricity.

"Back at home, I was called **Kokurai (Black Lightning)**, whenever I used a thunder or lightning element; it always came out in the color of black. Another thing was that I …" Jack suddenly vanished in a spark and flash of black. "…could disappear in a flash of black lightning." His voice echoed.

0000 Naruto vs Gaia

"Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP! LOOK OUT!" Naruto shouted out loudly to his dragon, his dragon veered left on its flight, dodging the incoming sand and wind attacks from Gaia.

"**UZUMAKI! YOU MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE! YOU WILL PROVE MY EXISTANCE!"** she shrieked in her transformed form.

"Damn, she is really nuts right now!" Naruto said as he hung on to his dragon as he made a hard left turn. "Geh! Shoot a fireball or something at her!" Naruto commanded, the dragon just reared its head back and jerked it forward shooting off a fireball that hit Gaia.

"**UZUMAKI!"** Gaia's voice screeched again as she fired off a wind technique.

"**Kit! You gotta take her down quickly! Your dragon's fireball attacks are effective but it might not be enough to take her down!"** Akane shouted mentally.

"Well how do I do that? I don't have a good ranged jutsu rather than _**Kurai boruto(Dark Bolt)**_ and I haven't mastered it yet!"

"**KIT LOOK OUT!"** the voice of Akane shouted out, sand suddenly enveloped Naruto and his dragon. The Dragon dispelled at the instant, leaving Naruto suspended in the air now at the mercy of Gaia.

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted as the sand began to tighten and climb higher now at his neck.

"**Die Uzumaki!"** the voice of Gaia echoed as the sand began to tighten.

"**Naruto!" **Akane screamed.

"Shit…is this the end." Naruto thought as the sand tightened more and more. Suddenly Naruto felt someone next to him and he was dragged out from the sand that was about to completely crush him. He felt a dizzying sensation for a bit till he heard a voice.

"I got yah kid." The familiar voice of Shun whispered loudly.

"Nii-san?" Naruto spoke despite the very dizziness in his vision.

"Just stay here kid, I'll deal with her. _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!(Shadow Clone Technique!)**_" a single clone of Shun appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Watch the kid." Shun said, the clone nodded and Shun disappeared in a space rift appearing right in front of the towering form of Gaia.

"Alrighty girly. Lets make this the best time of my life." Shun said with a grin as he flared his power.

"**THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"** suddenly her voice began to gurgle a bit before the dull eyes of the Shukaku turned brilliant yellow.

"Looks like the Ichibi took over by force. That's not good." Shun thought.

0000 Kyle vs Minato

"Yah missed me gaki, try again!" Kyle said when he dodged and kneed Minato in the gut.

Minato was sent flying from the enhanced attack, when he shakily stood up, he suddenly began to jerk and twitch. Kyle raised an eyebrow, after a few moments Minato spoke.

"My friend. It seems Orichmaru is getting desperate and is forcing me to up things a little." Minato said as his eyes suddenly began to change. They became a metallic and had a ripple pattern. **"Rinnegan(Samsara Eye)."** Minato whispered.

"You know, the first time you showed me that, I was stunned. Never actually believed you'd have that but since it is reasonable as the Namikaze weren't too well known." Kyle said as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, who would've thought that Namikaze's were also decendants of the Sennin too like the Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki's." Minato replied as he tossed a tri-pronged kunai into the air and catching it again.

"You know if I hadn't gotten injured on that mission which forced you to use that Blood Ritual you call, it to save me. Then I might have never gained the Rinnegan."

"True, true."

"I've always wondered…how did it activate?"

"Well, my blood probably jumpstarted or just reactivated the genes in you."

"I wonder about that too."

"Well…my judging from my father's journals. He challenged the Sennin himself in a duel, they did a little bet to see what kind of duel it would be and dad won and he made the duel a blood brother dual. Cutting each others arm and placing wound upon wound making the blood flow to the other." Kyle explained as he opened his eyes which were now different. They were slitted like a dragons and the iris was a golden white. **"Ryugan(Dragon Eye),** level one." Kyle whispered as he got into a stance.

"Now…let us test out eyes against another. Two of the three legendary eyes stand here today. Yours the Rinnegan, and mine the Ryugan." Kyle spoke out to Minato with a emotionless look on his face.

"Let us test them, my father's legendary Ryugan against the legendary Ridoku's Rinnegan."

With that said they both charged at one another shouting their attacks. Kyle with a sword made of celestial energies and Minato with his palm forward and kunai at the ready.

"_**Ryu no Kiba!(Dragon Fang!)"**_ a white crescent shaped attack shot out from Kyle's blade rushing towards Minato.

"**Shinra Tensei!(Almighty Push!/Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God!)"** Minato countered, a large sphere of gravity suddenly appearded and dissolved the divine slash attack.

When both fighters collided, they made the ground break into debris from the collision force of the two.

0000 End of Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long, but heres chpt. 9!

Note: I may come back to change a few things later so bear with it.

Review if you like, if yah don't then don't review.


	10. Chapter 10 : Invasion Part 2

Naruto Fanfiction

Title – Naruto The Demon Angel

Author – DrakenSword0z

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Somewhat powerful/godlike naruto

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

"**Demon Speech/Summon"**

"_Entity/Flashback thingy"_

"_**Justu"**_

0000 Shun vs Shukaku

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)"**_ Shun said as he launched a fireball half the size of Shukaku at the demon.

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan!(Wind Release: Air Drilling Bullet!)"**_ the voice of the Ichibi screamed as it countered with a giant compressed air bullet.

Both techniques crashed and exploded in midair.

"_**Katon: Karyūdan!(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!)"**_ a series of large fireballs a third of the size of Ichibi shot out from his mouth, all crashing into Shukaku making the demon shriek. Smoke covered the landscape making vision barely visible.

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan!"**_ two giant air bullets shot out from the smoke making Shun curse.

"_**Gōuka tate!(Hellfire Shield!)"**_ Shun shouted as he placed both palms forward and a large shield, big as Shukaku born from the fires of the underworld formed in the air taking the brunt of the attacks.

"**This is so much fun! I'll destroy and kill everything! HAHAHAHAHA!" **the insane voice of the Ichibi rang out, echoing across the forest and lands of Konoha.

"Well guess what! Konoha is reserved for someone else, try another place!" Shun replied defiantly as he shot another Great Fireball at Shukaku.

"**PUNY HUMAN! I'LL CRUSH YOU!"** Shukaku screamed and held its paw towards Shun's location, large amounts of sand began to fly and jet towards his spot.

"Yo clone me! Get Naruto and the Uchiha out of here!" Shun made a mental command to his clone who nodded and grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke and all three jumped into a space rift.

When the sand flew over towards him, Shun quickly casted out another jutsu from his arsenal.

"_**Meikai no dōmu!(Dome of the Underworld!)"**_ a large dome made of darkness and demon energy formed around Shun shielding him from the crushing sands of Shukaku,

"_**SABAKU KYU!(SAND COFFIN!), SABAKU SOSO!(DESERT FUNERAL!)"**_ Shukaku yelled out with an insane chuckle, the sand compressed, trying to crush the dome.

"Man I gotta think on how to take this bitch down without harming the girl too badly. Hmmmm…."

Shun had a bead of sweat come down when he heard the dome groan from the pressure, he began to give out more energy to sustain the dome.

"Think! Think! Think!" Shun shouted to himself he couldn't hold up the technique forever, suddenly cracks began to form making Shun sweat a bit more. After a few seconds the dome collapsed. "OOOOH FFFUUUU-"

0 Outside the Dome

Naruto could only watch as the sand from the Ichibi covered the dome. Naruto winced as he heard a large crack, then a sudden crash making him wide eyed. The dome had collapsed and a quick crushing sound was heard and the Ichibi began to laugh. Suddenly Shun's clone grunted in pain making Naruto look at him.

"Ooough! Shit…sorry kid…" the clone grunted out as he clutched his sides and vanished in a puff. Naruto could only stare back and forth from where the dome was broke, smothered by the sands and where the clone had just stood. Naruto began to shiver a bit, making Akane concerned.

"**Naruto-kun?"** she asked, no response.

"He's dead…" Naruto muttered.

"He's dead…he's dead…**HE'S DEAD! RRRAAAAAAGHHHH!"** Naruto screamed as red chakra began to form like a cloak around him. In one of Naruto's hand a familiar ball of energy began to form, Naruto quickly jerked his head up and vanished in a blink of an eye. Suddenly there was an explosion of red on Shukaku's left side making the demon screech in pain.

0000 Kyle vs Minato

"_**Shinra Tensei!**_(_**Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God!)"**_

"Oomph!" Kyle grunted as he was sent across the field from the attack, his sword slipped from his grip and disintegrated as it hit the ground. As Kyle was skidding he quickly flipped back standing to recover from the gravity attack.

"Man that hurts." Kyle mumbled as he rubbed his left arm that took the brunt. He cracked his back for a few a moments before he readied himself when Minato came into his view from above. Minato had a Rasengan readied as gravity pulled him down towards Kyle who was forming a counter attack.

"Take this! _**Ryū sējiāto: Sukai senkō!(Dragon Sage Art: Sky Piercer!)**_" a ball formed in Kyle's outstretched hands as he finished his counter attack. White ethereal wings formed behind him as his attack glowed. Minato suddenly cursed as he suddenly heard a loud deafening screech and intense pain in his stomach.

"Oof!" Minato grunted out as he landed on the ground with a large gaping hole at his stomach, unfortunally the damage done began to repair itself, albeitly at a slower rate.

"Hurts don't it?" Kyle said loudly. The wings behind him vanished in sparkles,

"Of course it does." Minato growled out as he shakily stood up and dodged an incoming dragon sphere.

"_**Tenchi Bakusō!(Heaven and Earth Explosion Burial!)" **_Kyle whispered as he rushed at Minato while leaving paper bombs behind him that exploded after a few moments.

"God, that brings back bad memoires." Minato mumbled as he recognized the attack as he dodged to the side.

"_**Bansho Ten'in!"**_ Minato said again with his palm making a pull motion at Kyle.

"Ah cr-gah!" Kyle cursed as he was lifted off the ground Kyle only scowled as he flew towards Minato who had a Rasengan in his hand waiting.

When Kyle was in attacking range, Minato noticed a faint glow on Kyle's left hand that seemed to have…claws? "Uh oh! WHA!"

Minato quickly released his pull technique to dodge the soul stealing slash attack form Kyle as he flew past his side.

"Damn, I missed!" Kyle thought as he scowled, his body landed quite painfully.

"You almost got me there Kyle-kun. Are you sure you're not wearing out?" Minato asked with a smirk, making Kyle twitch.

"Shut it baka-teme. That was only once; I never miss on my second!" Kyle retorted as he jumped back onto his feet with his hands glowing with the soul reaping technique at the ready making Minato a bit nervous as he tossed his tri-pronged kunai in the air as they were in a stare down.

"You know…" Minato broke the silence. "…only…one of us will win this today…right?"

"Yeah…but I don't lose easily. I won't and don't go down without a fight." Kyle replied as he flexed his fists making the eerie glow brighten and the claws sharpen and lengthen. Both of them starring at one another. Slitted eyes glared at gray rippled ones.

"_**Ryugan(Dragon Eye)**_, Level Two." Kyle whispered as two dots formed on the sides of his slitted pupils.

"I guess…but…" Minato threw a barrage of his kunai's at Kyle and charging. "…I don't go down without a fight either…" Kyle only readied himself waiting as Minato came closer and closer. When Kyle slicked past a few kunai's he noticed a flash of yellow making him scowl a bit. When he slightly noticed another flash of yellow in the corner of his eye, he quickly lashed out to intercept the incoming attack. When he felt solid contact he quickly ducked and twisted the appendage and applied force to throw the appendance over him. Minato only cursed as Kyle caught his arm with inhuman speed.

Kyle grunted as he threw Minato over his shoulder. Minato while on the ground, quietly yelped as he dodged an incoming fist with _**Tamashīappu no Jutsu(Soul Reap Technique)**_ towards his face.

"You missed again." Minato said only for Kyle to eye twitch and growl as he yanked his fist from the ground.

"Teme." Kyle mumbled as he dusted his coat and sped towards Minato leaving an afterimage. Minato simply held out his palm and waited.

"_**Ryū sējiāto: Doragonsufia!(Dragon Sage Art: Dragon Sphere!)"**_ the voice of Kyle was heard from behind.

"_**Shinra Tensei!"**_ Minato countered, a sphere of gravity formed around him, knocking Kyle off his feet as he was hit by the sudden force.

"In front gaki! _**Kami no Pusshu!(Divine Push!)**_" another voice said this time in front.

"Huh-oof!" Minato grunted out as he got rammed by celestial energy.

"You're not the only one who can play the pushy game!" Kyle commented, Minato quickly stood up and rushed at his friend, Kyle mimicking. When they were about in attacking range, bot thrusted their palms forward and shouted.

"_**SHINRA TENSEI!/KAMI NO PUSSHU!"**_

A huge explosion engulfed them both when both attacks collided, the explosion sent out a huge shockwave across the lands.

0000 Elsewhere…

In another part of the forest where some unused sand and piles of soil was. A sound of muffled curses could be heard, suddenly a hand shot out from the sands. Followed by an arm, then another arm, then the head of Shun who was coughing furiously as his shoulders were now above the ground.

*COUGH! COUGH!* GASP!*"FRESH AIR! Wow! *COUGH!* Fuck shit that hurt like hell! If it weren't for these tough scales of _**Ryū sukēruyoroi(Dragon Scale Armor)**_. *COUGH! COUGH!* Man that would've sucked really hard." Shun cursed as he dug himself out from the sands.

"Man, there's sand in my coat." He pouted as he dug sand out from the pockets.

BOOOM!

"**DIIIEEEE!"**

"That doesn't sound good." Shun said as vanished in a millisecond leaving an afterimage.

0000 Jack vs the Senju Brothers

"_**Tsuki bureido odoru!(Dancing Moon Blade! Not sure if this is right…)"**_ Jack whispered as his black blade glowed a beautiful silvery blue color. He vanished in a spark of black, both Senju's tensed up, that is until they both grunted loudly in pain as deep slash marks that glowed a sickly purplish color appeared on their bodies. Jack stood a small distance behind them, his back facing them, his sword dripping with blood. He looked behind him and sighed annoyingly as their wounds closed up.

"Man, this is so troublesome." Jack mumbled as he flicked off the blood off his sword. "I could be doing better things right now…like…sleeping or chatting with Soren. Peh, too bad I'm here though."

"Oi, look out." A voice in the sky said to him.

"Nani-oomph!" Jack was suddenly sent skidding across the rooftop crashing into a tree, his jaw dislocated from the impact.

"Ouch. That hurt." He…tried to say at least. He grabbed his jaw and yanked it back in place with a loud CRACK! And a painful. grunt.

"Augh." He said again as he rubbed his jaw.

Jack rose from the ground casually and dusting off his coat in the process, he had a twitch in his left eye as he stared at his opponents.

"Yah know, that was a cheap shot." He said as he pried his sword out of the ground.

"But, then again…I guess it was my fault for spacing out a bit. Now, where were we?"

"_**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!(Wood Release: Great Forest Technique**_!)" Hashirama shouted out as pillars of wood shot out flying towards Jack.

_**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!(Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!)"**_ Tobirama called in union, a dragon made of water formed and dived at Jack's location.

"_**Ryū no kiba!(Dragon Fang!)"**_ Jack's sword glowed a sickly purple color before swinging his blade that sent out a purple crescent colliding with the opposing techniques.

Jack looked for a few moments before yawning. "Man I could use some sleep. YIKES!" Jack yelped out at the last part as he vanished in a spark of black as wooden vines shot at him with insane speed.

"_**Futon: Ōkaze hidora!(Wind Release: Great Wind Hydra!)"**_ Jack said as eight headed serpents began to form in thin air with wind chakra circling their entire body. The heads all launched themselves at the resurrected Kages 4 for one, 4 for the other. The Shodai got hit head on by the first head then hit again by the other three trailing him on, while the Nindaime was able two of them before getting hit by the third head.

"Hopefully that will keep them down for a bit, hmmmm…I wonder if that attack will work? Well it hurts not to try." Jack said to himself as he made a two shadow clones.

"Maa, that's so troublesome boss." The first clone said as he received a mental command.

"I'd rather be sleeping right now chief." The second said in agreement. The real one only twitched in annoyance as he glared daggers at them.

"Just go bakas." The real one said in annoyance.

"Since you're calling us bakas, then that makes you one too." The first replied.

"Nani?" the real one said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're you, so you're calling yourself an idiot." The second added in. Jack only face palmed and muffled a growl.

"**JUST GO!"** the real one shouted demonically making the other two ski-daddle when they thought they saw the shinigami's form behind him.

"Fine! Fine Boss! _**Futon:**_ _**Kyojin Kaze Shuriken!(Wind Release: Giant Wind Shuriken!)(Note: It's different from Naruto's Rasenshuriken this jutsu is meant to slice and dice not cut tendons/cells or obliterate like Naruto's.)**_" The first clone shouted as a bigger version of a shuriken the size of a human, made of wind formed in his hand, he veered his arm back and threw the spinning blade at the Shodai which crashed and sent up smoke where he stood.

"_**Raiton:**_ _**Raijin no ya!(Lightning Release: Arrow of the Thunder God!)"**_ the second clone said as a bow of lightning formed and he loaded a black glowing arrow and fired it towards the Nindaime. The arrow exploded on impact as it hit its destined target.

Jack winced a bit from the damage before saying, "Ouch. That looked painful. Well…I hopefully that worked, they are still dead after all in a way…but hey…at least I tried."

0000 Naruto vs Shukaku

"**DAMN YOU MORTAL!"** Shukaku screamed in rage as he tried to use the sands to crush his tiny opponent. But every attempt failed due to the Uzumaki dodging and getting away from the crushing sands in time.

"**NARUTO-KUN CALM DOWN!"** Akane tried to talk sense into him but all attempts to have failed, it just seemed to make him more angry than calm.

"**GRRAAAAGH!"** Naruto bellowed as a huge ball of spinning chakra formed in his hand. A huge rasengan powered by bijuu chakra was fully formed in his hand, Naruto roared again before jumping from his spot, flying towards the Ichibi with the giant ball.

"**EAT THIS!"** Naruto yelled out before he thrusted his arm forward, smashing the giant ball of youkai energy into the head of Shukaku. An explosion consumed them both, when it died, the figure of the Ichibi was headless, but two small bodies could be seen falling from the crumpling sands as the form of the demon vanished.

0 Where Naruto was…

"**Grrrrrr….."** Naruto growled out as he slowly stood up and limped over to the unconscious form of Gaia.

Another ball of energy began to form in his hand as he got closer; the pleas of Akane to stop that he had done enough fell silent to his ears as he treaded closer and closer. Gaia began to regain conscious and opened her eyes halfway, they were glazed and watery, when she saw Naruto treading towards her she began to panic a bit and whimper as she couldn't move a single muscle. As Naruto shadow and figure towered over her, she began to shudder and whimper in fear as he readied to finish her off. But, before Naruto could do it, he felt a great amount of force from behind.

"GOTCHA!" a familiar voice shouted out as he and Naruto were flying off the ground and tumbled across the forest floor.

Naruto only screamed in defiance against his attacker and struggle violently, but this person was strong, even strong enough to be able to resist the youkai that was still around his body.

"Tch. Damn, this kinda stings!" the unknown person muttered in a winced voice but Naruto heard it and used it to his advantage.

"RAGH!" Naruto screamed again, unleashing some youkai against his attacker who seemed to loosen his grip in which Naruto quickly broken out off and elbowed the person harshly, breaking a rib or two.

"Augh! Fuck! Fuck!" the person shouted out.

Naruto then turned his attention or…tried to, only to feel the air leave his lungs, a blow to the head, then a hand clamped around his throat tightly like a vice and to be smashed into the ground leaving a small crater.

"Calm. The. Fuck. Down. Now." the person said again angrily. Naruto opened his eyes to glare at the said person, but he choked as his vision returned, the blur in front of him was recognizable.

"S-S-Shun? Shun-nii-san?" Naruto said, the red left his body and eyes, returning to his normal state.

Shun only glared annoyingly at Naruto, before he could reply, Naruto began to cry out in pain and cover his eyes making Shun frown and a bit worried.

"It hurts! My eyes hurt!" Naruto cried out as he rubbed them furiously. Then his arms were harshly caught in Shun's hand.

"Do. Not. Rub. Your. Eyes." Shun commanded harshly yet stoically. Naruto complied as he stopped his struggle.

"Now open your eyes." Shun said again, Naruto though hesitant, complied again. When Shun saw his eyes, he had a face of surprise for a few seconds before vanishing again back to his stoic face. Blood red eyes stared back at rippled patterned eyes. Suddenly Naruto began to shake again and the pupil in his eye began to turn into a slit, blood began to leak from his eyes.

"Oh shit." Shun quickly placed two fingers in front of Naruto's eyes making him stiffen. "Sorry, otouto, but this is going to hurt…a lot. _**Onmyō inkan!(Yin Yang Seal!)**_"

With that said, Shun plunged his fingers easily into Naruto's eyes like water making him scream in pain, the yin and yang symbols appeared in both eyes cutting off the chakra feed making them return to normal. As Shun withdrew his fingers from the eyes, Naruto passed out from the pain, no damage done to the eyes.

"Now that…was a close one..." Shun said with relief as he hoisted Naruto's tired form onto his shoulder. As they left Naruto, one could see Gaia being carried off by two other nins from Suna.

0000 Kyle vs Minato

***Slink!**

"Gugh!" Kyle grunted as Minato stabbed a chakra enhanced kunai into his body. Kyle quickly responded with a violent kick to the gut, sending Minato off his feet from the force.

The battlefield was nothing but ruins from the colliding attacks from earlier, it was already beginning to turn into a wasteland, and the two fighters power levers continued to increase beyond kage level.

"Gooh. ***Slink! *Gasp!** Keh, much better." Kyle muttered when he pulled the kunai from his body and tossed it away, his wound began to heal rapidly.

"_**Shinra Tensei!"**_ Minato shouted from behind, Kyle turned his head but only was greeted by a smashing force of gravity.

"Crud!" Kyle cried out as he was sent across the field.

"_**Rasengan!"**_ a voice came from the side.

"Crap!" Kyle cursed as he lifted an arm to intercept the incoming ball of chakra which blasted him across the field, skipping like a rock across the water's surface.

"Wah! Ow! Goh! Oof! D'oh! Gah! Aie! Doof!" were the words Kyle said every time he hit the ground as he was skipped across the ground. He finally stopped skipping when he crashed head on into a boulder.

"Ouch…this is seriously not my day…" Kyle mumbled as he stood up shakidly and bent his broken arm back in the correct direction.

"_**Raseng-!"**_ Minato voice came again only to be interrupted.

"Shut the hell up!" Kyle cut in and opened a space rift in front of him which caught Minato by surprise as he vanished within…only to reappear from another portal and smashing himself into one of Kyle's fist that was waiting for him. Minato quickly recovered and dodged as a brightly glowing clawed hand swiped at him.

"That was cheap man…" Minato groaned as he rubbed his cheek that had a fist imprint on it.

"You ran into it, so it's your own fault." Kyle countered with an eye twitch of annoyance.

"Plus, you missed again!" Minato said in a cheery tone, making Kyle twitch in pure anger.

"When I take your soul…I'll be sure to make it painful as possible…I'll first start by tearing your genitals off…then to tear them off again when I use a time manipulation jutsu…then repeat, repeat, and repeat…" Kyle said in a sickly tone as his hands glowed at the ready, his face had a very insane sadistic gleam; this made all males in the world/dimensions/heaven/hell shiver in fear and cover their privates.

Minato shivered from the threat, there was one thing he learned about Kyle when they first met. Kyle would always carry out his threats regardless. Kyle then closed his his eyes while holding his hands in a Tiger Seal.

"But then again…I'll do that another time…right now…I need to end this soon…you better go all out Minato-kun, I'm skipping level three and four…straight to the main course…_**Ryugan(Dragon Eye)**_, Final Form." Kyle said as he reopened his eyes, this time they were double slitted. Making it look like a shuriken since the slits were crossing, four black dots were on the outer iris, connected by a circle. A small white circle was in the dead center of the eyeball serving as a pupil. (I'ma draw an image of how it looks like later, very bad at describing it.)

Kyle then made a gesture of "bring it on" with his hand, Minato quickly complied as his Rinnegan Eyes began to glow, the pupil turning into a slit, a merge of Dragon Sage Eyes and the Ridoku Eyes.

After a few moments of intense silence, they vanished in an instant. Clashing in the center of the battered field, Kyle and Minato glared into each other's eyes in their lock.

"_**Kami no sabaki!(Divine Judgment!)"**_ Kyle said as he was able to use one hand to use the attack while the other held firm against the other two opposing arms. Minato was suddenly engulfed in a blast of white energy, lighting up the whole field.

"That must have hurt." Kyle said motionlessly as he saw nothing remained from the blast but he was not fooled.

"_**Odama RyuRasengan!(Big Dragon Swirling Sphere!)"**_ a voice came from behind. Kyle tried to evade but he was violently hit from the ball of chakra and was shoved face first into the ground. When the attack faded, Kyle quickly made his recovery and countered.

"_**Ryū sējiāto: Sukai senkō!"**_ Kyle counter, a beam of light piercing through Minato through the gut…again.

"_**Shinra Tensei!"**_ Minato said out in pain as the damage repaired itself. Kyle crossed his arms to take the brunt; his body skidded across the ground until it stopped.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_ Kyle said as he recovered from the attack, a giant ball of fire shot from his mouth, flying towards Minato who vanished in a flash of yellow. A hail of tri-pronged kunais fell from the skies.

"_**Kami no Pusshu!"**_ Kyle said as he held up his arms facing opposite directions, a large orb of celestial energy erupted into all around him, sending up smoke which obscured the view, the blast flung the kunais away into multiple directions.

As Minato appeared again, standing in the center of what looked like an outline of a circle of rocks. This gave Kyle an idea, he quickly vanished from his spot racing around Minato in a circle while rapidly placing down seals on the ground.

"_**Seishin āto: Hyōgi-kai tohashira!(Spirit Art: Twelve Pillars of the Council!)"**_ Kyle shouted as he completed placing the last seal on the ground. Minato became more catious as the ground began to rumble and had a look of surprise as a huge glyph appeared beneath him, suddenly twelve purple pillars of light exploded form the ground into the skies. The pillars quickly turned into solid statues with bird-like beings on top, all twelve had their palms facing toward Minato's location.

"This is certainly new." Minato said in awe of the technique.

"Bind!" Kyle's voice shouted, making Minato curse.

Before Minato could vanish with Hirashin, purple glowing chains wrapped around his body restraining any movement. He suddenly felt heavy as the chains glowed more brightly.

"What the-"

"Now!" was the thought in Kyle's mind as he dashed forward at his friend with the soul stealing technique at the ready.

"**Hrrrraaaaaaahhh!"** Kyle roared as charged, ready to strike.

When Kyle was in range he plunged his hand into Minato. Time slowed down. Minato's body twitched every few moments, a blue outline could be seen and Kyle was sweating as he tried to pull the soul out. Silence was among them.

"This is the end…my friend…" Kyle said sadly as more and more of the soul of his friend began to come out slowly.

"It was fun…while it lasted…haven't had…a good…fight…ina…long time…." Minato said through some gasps of pain. "If you're going to send me back to the shinigami then tell Naruto…tell him that I'm sorry…for everything…" Minato said as the body used for his soul began to crumble to ashes revealing another body within.

A blue orb sat in the palm of Kyle's hand. Kyle was in deep thought as he stared at the orb that held his friends soul.

"What should I do?" Kyle said mentally.

Suddenly an idea clicked into his mind as he thought.

"That could work…but Shinigami-chan might kick my ass later…" Kyle mumbled as he performed a series of one handed seals.

"_**Tamashī yūgō no Jutsu!(Soul Fusion Technique!)"**_ Kyle said as the orb floated out from his grasp and flew slowly towards his chest, as it reached where his heart was, it slowly entered making Kyle grunt in pain with closed eyes. After a few painful moments Kyle sighed in relief.

"_Huh. Didn't expect you to do this. I thought you and Shun could only do that."_ A familiar voice spoke in Kyle's mind.

"Yeah, though so too…but I wanted to try it out though Minato." Kyle replied to the voice.

"_Yeah…but…the Shinigami is going to kick your arse later for this right?"_ Minato said again.

"Don't worry…I'm sure I got it covered…hopefully…" Kyle said as he reopened his eyes, one eye was the Rinnegan, while the other was the Ryuugan which then flickered back to his normal silver colored eyes. Shun the appeared with a shunshin.

"Is it done?" Kyle asked, Shun only nodded before speaking.

"It seems he awakened it too. You better check on it." Shun whispered as he placed the unconscious form of Naruto on the gorund.

"_Sochi(son)…"_ Minato's voice whispered sadly in Kyle's mind.

"Alright…go help out the others, Helm should be doing just fine…" as on cue a huge explosion occurred. "…help out Jack and the Sandaime if you can and try to get thr snakes soul alright?"

"Roger and out." Shun said as he opened a space rift and vanished within.

0000 Orichimaru vs Sarutobi (Heh heh, didn't do much on these two huh?)

"_**Futon: Daitoppa!(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)**_" Orichimaru called out as he blew a gust of wind at his former sensei, only for his target to dodge and counter.

"_**Doton: Doryūdan!(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!)**_ Sarutobi shouted as a dragon head of mud grew on his left side and shot out globs of earth bullets, he quickly followed up the jutsu with another.

"_**Katon: Karyūdan!(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!)**_

"Damn old monkey! You just don't know how to die!" Orichimaru seethed as he stretched his arm forward which a large amount of snakes shot out racing at the Hokage.

"I don't go down easily, I will show you why I'm called _**Shinobi no Kami(God of Shinobi)**_." Sarutobi replied as he swung Emna the large Bo staff and knocked the snakes away.

"Things are not going as planned are they Orichimaru…" Sarutobi said as he sent out a earth jutsu at his student.

"Shut it you old monkey! I'll kill you even without the help of the resurrected kages!" Orichimaru countered with his own earth jutsu.

0000 Jack vs the Senju Brothers

"_**Suiton: Sōdai mizu ryū!(Water Release: Grand Water Dragon!)"**_ Tobimara called out as a huge water dragon roared as it formed in thin air and chased after Jack.

"_**Futon: Kyojin Kaze Shuriken!"**_ Jack countered as he threw a huge wind shuriken, slicing through the dragon with ease.

"How in hell am I going to beat these two?" Jack thought as he tried to think up of a plan, then something clicked as he searched through his brain. "I hope that works." He said as he performed seals at an insane rate.

"_**Yami no sekai…(World of Darkness…)"**_ Jack whispered as he had his hands in a praying position, the world around them change, the skies suddenly cracked like glass and broke, revealing nothing but black. But it had the eerie feeling of terror. The resurrected kages stiffened a bit, even though dead, this technique scared them a bit. An endless world of darkness and shadows.

"Welcome…to the world of shadows, the world of Limbo…" Jack's voice echoed in the endless world. Screeches and roars of various monsters were then heard, making the kages ready themselves as glowing eyes from all directions rushed in towards them. "_**Tamashī hanketsu.(Soul Judgment.) **_I pray that this technique works, last thing I could think of…send them back to the heavens…Kayden." Jack thought out the last part as he watched the two kages fight off the monsters from the shadows.

"_**Mokuton: Sōdai tsurī shussei!(Wood Release: Grand Tree Birth!)"**_ a tree enveloped both the kages blocking them off from the monsters, spikes then erupted from the tree hitting and destroying some monsters through process.

Suddenly the great tree broke like wood being smashed to pieces making the kages eyes widen in shock. As the monsters came closer they readied themselves before being blinded by a bright light.

0 Harashima

As the light suddenly died down, he opened them again, the world was still black but he suddenly saw someone in front of him. Someone very familiar to him. Red hair tied like a bun with a senbon pierced through it, and beautiful kimono dress, and then it clicked.

"Mito? Is that you?" he whispered to her, despite being under Orichimaru's command.

The named Mito only slowly gazed up, looking at him with an impassive face. As Harashima, was about to step forward until the area changed, he was in knee deep water and for some reason, the world flicked. He saw a burning forest flicker within and out of existence. When he looked to Mito he gasped as he saw a figure rise form the waters behind her, he tried to move but found that he couldn't. He couldn't tell who or what the figure was but from behind, the figure was wearing a long black tattered cape. Two armored shoulder pads that looked in bad condition and some sort of helmet.

"Do you hear them? Do you hear their calls?" the figure said in after a long moment of silence, the voice was raspy with a metallic vocalized hint to it.

"They cry, they all are crying. They are weeping, tears…endless tears of blood…men, women, children…and infants…they all cry for help. I…have much work to do…to guide them to their destinations." The figure said again.

"Sad…so sad…**(1)**…it makes me sad…"

"…will you cry with me? Cry for their suffering souls?" the figure said again, red drops of blood fell into the water.

"Many do not think much of the dead…but…" The figure then slowly turns around facing Harashima who had narrowed eyes as he got a better view of his could be opponent.

It was not human that's for sure but it seemed humanoid enough. The helmet had two glowing red eyes that glared at Harashima, the mouthpiece looked like a beak giving it a bird-like appearance. Thus making Harashima think it was a bird-like humanoid. It's legs were digitigrade like. It had three fingers and a thumb on each hand; all were clawed as well as covered with a clawed gauntlet. And a single reptilian tail could be seen shifting left to right slowly.

"…the dead are not silent…they are very much still alive…in a way…" the entity said again as his ghostly body began to slowly levitate off the ground.

"…and you…you are a spirit yourself…one trapped in a body that is…" the entity spoke again, his single clawed index finger pointed at Harashima.

"Come Harashima…you do not belong in the mortal world…come with me…back to the other world…to home…" the spirit beckoned, Harashima felt the weight lift off of him but he stood his ground.

"You do not come I see…perhaps some…motivation will do, eh?" the spirit said again as he made a 'come with me' gesture to Mito who only nodded and slowly walked over to him. This prompted Harashima to move…albeit slowly with a kunai in hand.

"Hurry up Senju…your lover awaits for you…she had been looking all over for you…" the entity said again, making Harashima narrow his eyes as he tried to move faster.

"Who are you." Harashima asked with anger in it. The hold of Orichimaru was fading slowly.

"I have been called many things here…in the spirit realms, in heaven or hell…many call me the Shinigami…some call me the Tenshi. But I am not either one of those, I am something else entirely." The spirit said with a twitch of his head. As Harashima was gaining up on Mito, the spirit flew in his path making him grit his teeth, the spirit only chuckled.

"If you wish to be with her again…then you must first get through me." The spirit said again as he pulled out a long glowing great sword.

"I will tell you now, who I am…I…I am…Kayden, **Rei uotchā.(The Spirit Watcher.)**" The now named spirit then chuckled; a yellow slash mark appeared on his helmet at the eye holes, breaking one of his glowing eyes revealing a organic one within the helmet.

0 Tobirama

Tobirama was walking through an endless sea of water that was ankle high. Suddenly the scene transformed into a view of a burning Konoha. Then it changed again, this time he saw the dead bodies of his nephew and wounded niece, Senju Nawaki and Senju Tsunade, both in the younger years.

"Ojisan…" Tsunande croaked out. Tobirama was about to approach before something grew form the ground, intercepting his movement. The entity looked unhuman and bird-like, its armor gleamed from the lights of the fires. (It a duplicate of Kayden)

"What do you see?" the figure said in raspy metallic tone.

Tobirama slowly looked at his surroundings, all he saw was bodies, fires, smoke…and-"

"Do you see death?" the figure said as if reading his mind.

"Do you hear them? Hear the cries of anguish and cries for help?"

"It makes me…sad….yet…angry."

"So many souls to take, so many souls to sort." The figure said again as he viewed the burning buildings of Konoha.

Tsunade groaned in pain, and Tobirama tried to go to her only to be interrupted by the spirit again.

"Let me through spirit. I have no qualms with you." Tobirama said with narrowed eyes, he then suddenly dodged a sword slash from the spirit, drawing a kunai in process..

The figure only chuckled as it twirled its blade.

"You do now…I am the Remnants of Kayden, **Resutoresu senshi(The Restless Warrior)**. Now…show me your pain…all of your pain…cry…CRY…CRY WITH ME! AHAHAHAHA!"**(2)**

0000 END

Heh, Im back pplz! Sorry for not updating! Been quite busy and kinda lazy but here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

A reference to 'The Sorrow' from MGS3

Another reference form MGS Series, this time 'Crying Wolf'

Drake is outta here! I may come back later to reedit stuff FYI.


	11. AN: Rewriting Chapters

**AN: Hey people, sorry if you thought this was an update on the story, but currently I'm rewriting some chapters here to make the plot more better and understandable. So...yeah…sorry…there's going to be some changes just little ones not major ones…**


End file.
